Finding Acceptance
by TAYLORandTOBYfreak88
Summary: It’s been said that only one child is born to the five, or in this case four, Covenant families; the eldest and only Son. I wish our mother’s womb would have gotten the message. My name is Peyton; my twin sister Allison and I are Pogue Parry's lil sisters
1. Prologue

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton and Allison.

Prologue

It's been said that only one child is born to the five, or in this case four, Covenant families; the eldest and only Son. I wish our mother's womb would have gotten the message. My name is Peyton, and I am one of the Daughters of Ipswich. There is one other Daughter and that is my twin sister, Allison; we are the younger sisters of Pogue Parry. Our births were unbelievable; how could female twins be born to the families?

After our births, our mother and father decided it would be best if we were given to our aunt and uncle. Our aunt, on our mother's side, was never able to conceive and have children of her own. I know that Allie has never caught onto why we were given up, but I do. It was because they didn't want us to take up Pogue's spotlight. When we turned eight we moved overseas to Italy with our aunt and uncle. They wrote letters to our parents to keep them updated on what was happening.

On our thirteenth birthday, much to our aunt and uncle's horror, we inherited the Power. They called our parents and told them; our aunt crying about us not being able to live normal lives anymore. We continued to live in Italy for five years until the day our aunt and uncle were killed. They had been driving to the art museum when their car was side-swiped. Our uncle couldn't control the car and they ended up crashing into the side of a building.

Now Allie and I are back in Ipswich. Once news of our aunt and uncle's death reached our parents, they had told us to come home. Pogue didn't know we were his sisters, he still knew us as his cousins. All he knew was that his aunt and uncle had been killed and his "kid" cousins were coming to live with them. Allie was happy to be going back, but I was less than pleased.

As we walked away from baggage claim at the airport, I saw a group of people standing near the door. One of the male adults was holding a sign that read 'Peyton and Allison Brendon'. Grabbing my sisters free hand, I led the way to them.

"Peyton? Allison?" our mother asked; I nodded, seeing that all the families had come even the boys. "How was your flight?" My mouth was firmly shut.

"It was okay." Allison responded. I wish I had the ignorance my twin had. She looked at me and I shook my head. She began to speak to me in Italian. "_Siete giusti_?" (Are you okay?)

I laughed at my sister's asinine question. I tucked a piece of my now-dyed red hair behind my right ear. "_Abbiano rinviato appena ad inferno e state chiedendo se sono giusto_?" (We just returned to hell and you're asking me if I'm okay?) I asked in a sarcastic tone. She narrowed her eyes at me and I had to laugh again. "_Non sto andando comunicare. Potreste pure farli preferibilmente_." (I'm not going to talk. You might as well do it instead.)

Allison stomped her foot like a little child as everyone stood watching us. Her dirty-blonde hair was falling down from the clip that was holding it. Her green eyes sparkled with annoyance. "_Iete essendo ridiculous, Peyton! Gli ingelesi giusti di colloquio, o quando lo otteniamo la sto andando batterli con uno dei miei talloni di stiletto su_!" (You're being ridiculous, Peyton! Just talk English, or when we get there I'm going to beat you with one of my stiletto high heels!) she rebuked.

I turned my gaze to the families who were here, and smiled. My mother and father were looking at me with wide eyes. "Hello." I greeted, then turned to my sibling. "_Ora siete felici? Io inglese adeguato dello spoke_." (Are you happy now? I spoke proper English.) Her response was a low growl.

A throat being cleared got our attention. Our father looked at us, as did the others. The members of all families were looking at us, shock written on their faces. I had to fake a cough to keep from laughing; their expressions were funny as hell! "Well, girls… if you've got everything… why don't we get out of here?" dad asked. Allie nodded her head and we walked out of the airport to where six cars were parked. We put our things in the trunk and got in the car with our parents.

Once we got to Parry manor, time seemed to stop; at least for me it did. An old man was standing at the top of the stairs of the porch, most likely waiting for the adults. Allison and I grabbed our stuff from the car trunk, then followed everyone.

Wayne, our father, led us upstairs and to two rooms in the middle of the hallway. The other two men and the old man followed. He closed the door when we were both in Allie's room. The two men and old man looked Allie and I up and down. Our father looked at us, a scowl on his face.

"We allowed you to come back because Shield and Daven died. I've informed Joseph and Glenn of your Power. Gorman knows, too." He spoke. "None of the boys know. So don't give them any reason to suspect you. And do not, for any reason, use your Power!"

The room was silent as the door opened and all the men walked out. I let out a breath as Allie walked to her bed. "You should go put your stuff away, too." She spoke. I laughed and turned, going to my room; she definitely didn't act like my younger twin sister. I shut the door to my room behind me as I began putting my things away.

Being back in Ipswich was going to be interesting.


	2. Blackout

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton and Allison.

Chapter 1

The next morning when I got up, Allison was putting stuff away in the desk. "Allison…" I stated, making her jump. "Why are you in my room?"

She giggled as she continued what she was doing. "I'm putting away your desk stuff. For some reason it was my bags." When she finished, she came over to my bed and sat down. "He's not happy we're here… is he?" she questioned. I knew she was speaking about our father and I just shook my head. "Why?"

I looked over at her and saw her head down; her hands folded together and her tone of voice indicated she was upset. Since we were little I'd always tried to keep her carefree, baby sister. Things in Ipswich were going to prove that not everything is fun and games. I thought to myself before I finally answered. "We weren't supposed to be born, Allie. We aren't supposed to exist. He hates us for that; because Pogue should be the only child with the Power. But we share this Power, and he thinks we're filling up Pogue's spotlight."

Allison didn't respond so I looked at her closely. Her head was still down and her hands clasped together. I couldn't see her facial features because her hair created a curtain. Her head came up, her eyes were black. "Allison!" I hissed, feeling the tug of her Power on mine. I grabbed her arm tightly and punched it before my eyes had a chance to change color. Her eyes immediately turned green again and she looked at me. "Are you crazy!?"

A knock sounded on the door and it opened. "Girls," our mother stated. She entered and shut the door behind her. "How did you sleep?"

I narrowed my eyes at her; I hated being in Ipswich. "Why are you acting like you care?" her gaze went from Allison to me. "You're my daughters; I care!" she whispered to us.

"Why not say it louder?" I asked haughtily. If looks could kill I'd be six feet under right now. Allie put her hand on my arm and shook her head. My mother's usually beautiful face was contorted with anger.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" she seethed. There was a knock on the door and her face smoothed out. "Come in." the door to my room opened and two girls walked in; one girl was mocha skinned with dark hair and the other was lightly tanned with blonde hair. They stepped into the room and the blonde shut the door behind her. "Oh good! You're both here!"

The dark haired girl looked at our mother. "Yeah. Pogue called us about an hour ago and told us to come over." I looked at Allie and saw her looking at me.

"Allison, Peyton…" we looked to our mom. "This is Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend, and Kate who is Pogue's girlfriend." I lifted my hand up, as did Allison.

"Hello." We greeted together.

Kate's eyes widened and then her expression relaxed. "Hey, I'm Kate." She introduced. The blonde smiled warmly at Allison and I. "And I'm Sarah." Our mother looked at us and gave me what could only be described as a warning look.

"Well, girls… I need to go downstairs and speak with my husband. Please feel free to show them around town." With those words spoken, she went to the door and exited. Sarah and Kate stood where they were, looking nervous. Kate fidgeted with the necklace she was wearing while Sarah looked at her watch.

Allison grabbed at her charm bracelet on her left wrist and I sat where I was, listening to the silence; it was definitely awkward. "So…" Kate began. Allison continued to play with the charms on the bracelet and averted her eyes to it. "You two are Pogue's cousins?" Sarah looked at Kate and then to us.

From my spot in my bed I looked at the two newcomers. "Yes, we are."

"Where were you living before you moved here?" Sarah asked. My sister, still playing with her charms, answered. "Italy."

Both their eyes widened. "Really!" they squealed. Allison looked at me and I shrugged as she nodded to them. "That's so cool!" a knock sounded on my door and I called for whomever it was to enter. All four of the boys walked in. Pogue walked over to Kate and wrapped his arms around her while Caleb did the same to Sarah.

"What are you guys talking about?" Caleb asked. Reid and Tyler took seats on my floor. Kate turned her head and placed a kiss on my brother's cheek. "Italy." She replied. The boys looked at us. Pogue looked at Allison then me.

"Aunt Shiela and Uncle Daven always sent postcards and letters. How was it?" he informed.

I looked at my twin, who was ignoring me and the discussion. This was her way of telling me to talk. "It was fine. A lot of museums. City life, not a lot of greenery." I admitted.

"The boys told us that you lived here in Ipswich until you were eight. Do you like being back in the States?" Sarah asked. I was surprised to hear that the boys told them anything about us. Motion from in front of me caught my attention.

Allison had looked up, but she was still grasping a tiny charm. "I love it!" "I hate it." We looked at each other before looking at the people in the room with us. Some of their expressions were surprised and some were… normal. Allison looked at me and glared; I laughed at her expression.

"Look, Als… you may like being back here, but I'd take Italy over this place any day." Allison's hand shot out and went behind me. Knowing that she wasn't going to hit me, I relaxed. Until a moment later when she whacked me over the head with one of my pillows. "Ack!" she held the pillow as if to hit me again. I grabbed the pillow and soon we were playing tug-o-war with it. My foot, underneath the blanket, stretched out "accidentally" and pushed her a little.

Allison lost her hold on the pillow and let go; and fell off the bed. "Allie!" I heard a _thud_ that informed me that something other than her body had hit the floor. I pushed the blanket off of me and went to check on my twin. The others were over near us in a flash. Allie was out cold, her hair splayed out all around her. "I didn't kick her hard enough for her head to bash into the floor!" I exclaimed.

"She's bleeding." Sarah stated from near her head. I looked at the place Sarah was pointing and saw the blood. "Oh shit." I breathed. With all of them here in the room I couldn't Use. Seeing my twin hurt, knowing I was unintentionally the cause, and not being able to help was eating at me.

A clicking noise was heard and we turned to see the fathers coming in. "What happened?" I was vaguely aware of Reid's voice speaking before everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes I saw Allison sitting up in a chair near my desk. Sarah and Kate were sitting near her and turned to look at me. Kate got to her feet and went to the door. "Your uncle and the others wanted to see you when you came to." With that, she opened the door and walked out.

Sarah looked at me, "Reid's dad is a doctor. He helped you and Allie." I looked over at my sister. "I'm sorry." I apologized. Allie looked at me and I could see the concern and worry.

"Are you okay?" she replied; I nodded my head at her. Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but the door to the room opened and the fathers walked in with Kate behind them.

The man who had spoken earlier spoke again. "Sarah, Kate, could you give us a couple of minutes?" Sarah nodded her head as she got to her feet.

"Sure, Mr. Simms." Both girls exited the room, shutting the door behind them. The room was filled with silence, so one of the fathers must have been Using to find out if anyone else was around. After Mr. Simms nodded his head our father turned to glower at me.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded. He and the other two fathers crossed their arms. "Allison had nothing to do with anything; she was passed out on the floor! So what did you do?" Allison looked from him to me. When she started to say something, dad stopped her. "Allison Makenna, don't try to defend her!"

Mr. Garwin looked at me. "Peyton, if you're addicted—" anger filled me when I caught the meaning behind what he was saying. They thought I had hurt my own sister because I was becoming addicted to my Power!

"How dare you!" I yelled. How could they think that! I threw the cover off of me as I got to my feet. "I have _never_ been addicted!" I seethed in anger. In the midst of being angry and voicing my rebuttal I suddenly felt like all my strength had been zapped out of me. I saw Allie jump out of the chair she was sitting in.

"Peyton!" for the second time that day, my world was engulfed in black.

*~Allison's POV~*

I jumped out of my chair as I watched my sister's eyes roll into the back of her head. "Peyton!" Mr. Garwin caught her as she fell backwards. Mr. Simms and father tried to grab me, but I pulled out of both of their grasps. I spun around and faced them both with an angry scowl on my face. "How dare you!" I repeated my sister.

"Allison, she may be addicted. If she is, there's no way to help her through it." Mr. Simms spoke. I stood rooted to the spot I was standing in; Peyton was not addicted! She'd been acting this way for a while now; having moments of dizzy spells and collapsing.

My heart was beating ferociously within my chest. I was terrified for what was happening to my twin. "You listen to me! Peyton is _not_ addicted! She's been like this for a while…" Mr. Simms who had been talking to dad stopped and all three of them looked at me.

"What?" dad asked. The other two fathers were looking at me curiously.

I sighed, knowing they wanted me to elaborate. "Peyton was like this before we even came home. She would have these massive dizzy spells and she'd faint for no reason. Aunt Shiela and Uncle Daven took her to three different doctors to find out what was wrong, but they could never find anything. It's not Power addiction; she rarely ever Uses." I explained.

The fathers were silent as I explained. I glared at each of them after I was finished and went to my sister's bedside. Mr. Garwin had set her back on the bed and I kneeled down next to it, grabbing her hand. "Peyton… what's wrong with you?" I whispered.

**So, what's wrong with Peyton? What could possibly be ailing her? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Kate's Discovery

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton and Allison.

Chapter 2

*~Allison's POV~*

After I finished my explanation, it seemed to shut all of the fathers up. Mr. Garwin helped me as I tried to wake Peyton up. After half an hour of trying, and being unsuccessful, I sat myself dutifully by my twin's side. A knock sounded on the door and my mother stuck her head in. She walked in with a small basin in her hands. "How is she?" Not answering, I closed my eyes. Mom walked over to the bedside table and set the basin down.

I watched as she took a rag and wrung it out, placing it on Peyton's head. "She'll be okay, Allison." I sat in my chair, thinking over everything that had been happening for the last three months.

***~Three months ago~***

_Standing behind the bedroom door, I slammed it shut as soon as Peyton was inside. She spun around to face me and I stood with my arms crossed. "Where have you been?" I asked. Hey eyebrows furrowed together for a minute and then evened out._

_She went to her bed, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't know… I don't remember anything." Seeing my older sister so distraught, I went to her side. "I remember being at the party with you and then… nothing." The door to the room opened and our aunt walked in._

_"Peyton, honey, are you just getting home?" she asked. Peyton looked at her, smiling, and nodded. "Okay. Well, you girls better get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." She turned around and walked away, shutting the door behind her._

_Peyton looked at me, letting her smile disappear. "I woke up in some abandoned building. Once I got out of it, I had to find a store to ask what part of town I was in." tears started falling down her cheeks. "I don't remember a thing! Why don't I remember anything?!"_

_That night I had slept in bed with her, trying to help and soothe her._

***~End flashback~***

I took a deep breath and then opened my eyes, which I had closed, and looked around. Mom had left while I was mulling stuff over, I guess. The door opened and I looked to see Pogue and the others come in. "Has she come to yet?" Kate asked. I shook my head. "I hope she's okay. Does she have an illness that affects her like this?" I heard my brother groan 'Kate' and laughed to myself. Looking at Peyton again, I looked back at the people in the room.

"No, she doesn't have an illness. It's weird, though."

"Yeah. Mr. Garwin said you told them that she's been acting this way for a while." Pogue admitted. I nodded my head and just kept silent. "Maybe it's a recent development." I shrugged my shoulders, no longer in the mood to talk. I watched as they sat down on the floor. "We'll keep you company." Internally, I groaned; I could Use if they weren't in the room. I forced a smile on my face and nodded.

Taking one more glance at my sister, silently begging her to regain consciousness, I paid attention to the topic being spoken about.

*~Peyton's POV~*

My head throbbed as I opened my eyes. I looked around my room slowly as the pain began to fade; no one was in here. _That's weird. Usually Allie stays with me. I wonder where she's at…_ I pushed the covers off of me as I slowly and carefully got to my feet. I walked to my door, opening it up and going to the bathroom near the end of the hall.

I stood at the mirror, looking at my appearance; my hair was a bit disheveled and my eyes had a dark circles under them. I turned on the faucet and let the water heat up before I began splashing it on my face. Once I was finished, I dried my face off on a hand towel and then exited the bathroom. I made my way to the grand staircase and stopped at the top landing, listening for any sound from downstairs.

I stood where I was for a few minutes, hearing nothing but silence. I was turning around to make my way back to my room when I heard something fall and shatter from below. I jerked myself around and then began walking down the stairs. I looked around the hallway, looking into each room that I passed but saw nothing visible. I made my way to the kitchen and saw the shattered porcelain on the carpet. I stopped and looked at the stand, where I imagined the once whole vase had sat.

Investigating the stand closer, I found it to be completely stable. _Nothing could have knocked that vase off the stand… right?_ Looking around me, making sure no one was around, I let my eyes flare over black and watched as the vase put itself back together. I set the vase back on the stand and then turned around, walking to the stairs.

When I turned around, I saw the front door open and my sister coming inside followed by our brother and his friends. Allison was putting her jacket on the coat rack when she spotted me. She ran to me and threw her arms around me, crying out happily. "You're okay, right!?" she asked me, looking at me uneasily.

Pogue and the others noticed me and they all made their way over to us. I nodded at my sister, smoothing her hair down. The others stopped near us. "I'm fine, really." I assured them. "I just wasn't feeling well earlier. Truthfully, I haven't been feeling good for a while." I looked down and felt a hand on my shoulder a moment later. When I looked up, I saw that Pogue was standing near Allie and me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Mom knows a good doctor, besides Mr. Garwin." He laughed. "If you ask her, I'm sure that she can set up an appointment for you." I nodded my head in agreement.

Allison grabbed my hand. "Come on! You still need to get some more sleep. You have circles underneath your eyes!" I laughed at my twin as I let her lead me upstairs. She treated me like I was younger than her, but I laughed as she tucked me into bed. "I'll check on you in the morning. Just rest; I think you need it." I laughed again as I replied, "Okay, mom." She began giggling and soon we were both having a laughing fit.

The door opened and Kate stuck her head inside. "Mind if I come in?" she asked. Allison and I stopped laughing and looked to her, nodding. As Kate walked inside, I saw the indecision in her eyes; she knew. She knew the truth about Allison and me. "Um… can I ask you both a question?"

"Sure, Kate. What's up?" Allison responded.

I watched Kate closely, looking for any tell tale signs that she had figured it out. "Um… there's more that Pogue's mom isn't telling, right?" Allison looked stunned as I sat with a stoic mask on my face. "You guys… you two look too much like Pogue and his parents." Kate's comment floored me; so is that how she saw it.

"Sorry, Kate. I don't look anything like Pogue or my aunt or uncle." I lied. Allison slowly nodded her head and I saw a flash of fire in Kate's eyes. "Don't lie to me! You two look almost identical to Pogue! You two are his sis—" Allison and I pounced on her, covering her mouth with our hands.

Her eyes were wide as all three of us collapsed to the floor in a heap. "Don't finish that sentence so loudly!" I hissed. "The walls have ears…" after coming to the agreement that Kate didn't say the word loudly, we untangled from one another and began to get up.

"So… you two are Pogue's sisters?" she whispered. Allison looked at me uneasily before I nodded my head. "Wow… I mean, I had my suspicions when I saw you guys. And when we went to Nicky's, Allie ordered the same thing Pogue usually orders." We sat in the room, silence taking over.

I was deep in thought when Kate pulled me out of it. "So… do you guys have the Power, too?" my jaw dropped and I glanced over at my twin, who mirrored my look. Kate laughed at us, "I know about the Power. Pogue told me when we got out of the hospital; I was shocked and weirded out first… but then I figured I loved him too much to call it quits."

"Kate… please don't tell anyone about us or having the Power." Allie whispered in a small voice. My sister had the worst fear of people finding out and history repeating itself. When we first got the Power, we were both afraid that that would happen, but I'd gotten over it. Kate looked at us curiously. "Pogue doesn't know that we're his sisters… and dad doesn't want him or the boys finding out that we have the Power."

Kate nodded and a knock sounded on the door. I called for them to come in and Pogue stuck his head in. "Hey, baby. I got my room all settled if you wanna come back now. The guys are just crashing in their rooms." She nodded her head at him and got to her feet.

I watched as she began to leave the room, opening the door more to get out. "Kate…" I called. She stopped and looked at me, Pogue stopping to wait on her. "Please… don't tell anyone." I murmured. I watched as she nodded her head; if I had been paying attention I would have caught the 'what-the-hell' look on my brother's face.

A couple minutes after Kate and Pogue left for his room, Allie got to her feet. "I'm going to bed. Good night." I said good night and settled down into my bed as she walked out, closing the door behind her. As I laid in the darkness, I listened to the click of her bedroom door. I closed my eyes and was soon fast asleep once more.

**Sorry it took so long, dealing with college and everyday life. I finally got it posted, though. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Bonding

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton and Allison.

Chapter 3

Our first week in Ipswich wasn't very eventful; I spent most of my time lying in bed sick. Allie stuck around to make sure that I was okay. The third day that I was lying in bed sick, I told her to go out with Pogue and the others. She obliged, but made sure I was settled in before she left with them. I tossed and turned in bed all night, not seeming to get comfortable. By the following weekend, I had regained enough strength to get up and move around.

So now, I'm sitting on the couch in the living room of the manor. Mom and dad had left this morning, something about having to go to the bank and run some errands before they got home; Allie and the others had already left by the time I woke up.

I heard the front door open and heard the hushed voices of Allie, Pogue, and Kate. The door closed a moment later and then more voices chimed in. Footsteps approached the room and then the voices got a bit louder as they all walked in. They continued to talk until Pogue turned his head to see me sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Peyton. You sure you should be up and around?" he greeted, gaining everyone else's attention. They all stopped talking and looked at me on the couch. Allie came over and sat down on one side of me. Kate sat down on the other side and Sarah sat down in the chair next to the couch we were on. Caleb, Reid, and Tyler took seats in the chairs around the room.

I watched as Pogue went over to the TV stand and opened the glass door to the access the DVD player. He turned to look at me, "Are you watching the TV?" I shook my head and watched Tyler throw a brown messenger bag to him. He opened the bag and pulled out a stack of DVDs. _Okay, I'm officially confused._

Kate must have seen my expression because she began to explain to me. "It's movie day today. Every weekend we choose different things to do, this weekend is for movies." She told me. "Usually we switch up locations; one weekend we might hang out at Tyler's house, the next weekend Caleb's, the week after that here, and then we repeat the cycle."

The surround sound turned on and the sound blasted throughout the living room and all of us girls covered our ears. We heard the guys laughing as my brother turned down the master volume. I picked up a small cushion and launched it at Reid's head since he was laughing the hardest. It whacked him in the head and bounced off, hitting Tyler as well. Kate was trying to hold in her laughter, but was unsuccessful. All of us girls started laughing as Reid and Tyler looked at us.

Reid took the cushion from Tyler's hands and threw it back at me. I caught the cushion and laughed triumphantly, putting my arms over it. The credits began playing and Allie clapped her hands together. "Yay!" she cheered. "Saw five!" I laughed at my sister, and settled into watching the beginning with them. Pogue moved over to the windows and pulled the curtains shut, making the room darken. Caleb walked into the living room with two bowls of popcorn; I hadn't even realized he left the room. He handed a bowl of the popcorn to us girls and went to sit back down in his chair near the guys.

I nudged Kate, making motions for her to nudge Sarah. She did so and Sarah looked at me. "Why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?" I asked. Her cheeks flushed a light red and she got to her feet, moving over to Caleb. She settled in between his legs on the floor and she smiled at me from her new spot. I nudged Kate again, getting her attention. "Go sit with Pogue." I whispered. She nodded and made her way to my brother, sitting next to him on the second loveseat in the room. I moved into Kate's previous spot, making room in between my sister and I.

I heard the soft _thud_ of wood and looked over to see Tyler shutting the sliding door to the living room. There was no light inside the room now, the perfect atmosphere for a scary movie. I saw Allie moving her legs around and then she stretched them out and set them across my lap. I turned my attention back to the movie and began to feel myself getting sucked into it.

Six movies and four bowls of popcorn later, the sliding door was opened. We were in the middle of watching 'Halloween H20' and Pogue pressed pause on the controller so we could all look to see who was interrupting. All of the parents stood in the doorway, looking around at all of us as we sat there, trying to let our eyes adjust to the light.

"Why hasn't anyone answered the phone?" our mom asked.

I looked at Allie as she looked at me, and I saw Pogue scratching his head. "None of us have been out of this room in a couple of hours. We left the phones out there in the hallway and we shut our cell phones off." He told her.

"What are you kids doing?" Mr. Simms asked, looking at his son.

Tyler looked at all of us and then back at his father. "We've been having our movie day all day long." Mr. Simms and all the other fathers laughed.

"I guess we'll leave you to keep watching your movies." Mr. Garwin stated. The mothers all followed our mom to our father's den and the fathers stuck around for a couple more minutes. Pogue and the rest of us ignored them as they shut the door and stood near it. He pressed play and the movie began playing again, picking up where it left off.

It was pretty peaceful as we sat there watching our movie; the only thing that was getting frustrating were the fathers standing near the door. After a while of being in the room, and I'm pretty sure they were watching Allison and me, the door opened a crack and they all exited. Allison looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders, as we turned our attention back to the TV.

Around ten o'clock we ended up getting hungry and ordered pizza. We waited until the pizzas were delivered to continue with our movies. I stood up and stretched, feeling my joints pop in protest for sitting so long. Allison and I excused ourselves from the living room to use the bathroom and went upstairs. Allie used the bathroom first and then I went; when we were done, we walked to my room and went inside. I went to my dresser, grabbing a pair of grey jogging sweats and a grey tank top out of it. My twin sat at my desk, flipping through the scrapbook I'd unpacked from my things the night we'd gotten here.

I changed quickly and threw my clothes in the dirty hamper. I walked over to my sister and looked at the page she had stopped on. It was a picture of us and our aunt and uncle; to the unobserved eye it did make us look quite like them. In the picture we were all standing together, smiles on our faces, as we spent the day at one of the art museums. "Li manco…" (I miss them) she whispered in Italian.

I wrapped my arm around her and put my head against hers. "So che. Li manco anche, ma loro dentro un posto migliore ora. Un posto senza piu suffering." (I know you do. I miss them too, but they're in a better place now. A place with no more suffering.) I told her.

Hearing the door to the room click, I turned to see Kate and Sarah walking in. "Are you guys okay?" Sarah asked. I nodded my head to them.

"Yeah. She just misses our parents." I spoke, hoping that Kate would catch on and not slip up. Thankfully she did, and she just nodded her head, coming over to us with Sarah.

They looked down and saw the picture she was looking at. "Is that them?" Kate questioned. I nodded my head, looking at my twin as a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"Il passato é il passato. Non possiamo cambiare quello, Allison. Il la cosa migliore che possiamo fare é di imparare passarli e mantenere nei nostril cuori e nelle nostre memorie." (The past is the past. We cannot change that, Allison. The best we can do is learn to move on and keep them in our hearts and our memories.) I told her. She nodded her head and shut the scrapbook, getting to her feet.

Kate, Sarah and I waited as Allison wiped her cheeks. She walked over to us and we left the room. Allison, being the last one out the door, turned off the light and then shut the door behind her. We walked back downstairs and into the living room, the boys coming in behind us. Tyler shut the door behind him as we all took our seats again and Pogue put in another movie.

Reid set the pizzas on the coffee table and opened the boxes while Caleb set down paper plates and a twelve pack of Coke. Moments later, we were continuing our movie watching marathon.

**Hope you enjoyed the sort of "bonding" chapter between them all. Don't forget to review!**


	5. A Productive Week

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton and Allison.

Chapter 4

Around two-thirty in the morning, all of us went upstairs and parted ways; clearly, it was time for bed. I made sure my twin was in her room and settled before I mumbled good night and then made my way to my room.

Once I was inside my room, I jumped three feet in the air to find Kate sitting at my desk. "What's going on, Kate!?" I asked, clutching the part of my shirt that was covering my heart.

Kate looked at me, her brown eyes shining. "Are you and Allie going to tell Pogue?" she asked. I shook my head in response as I went over to my closet to grab a shirt. "Why not?" she questioned.

I grabbed a shirt off of a hanger and turned back to her. "It's… complicated, Kate. Our parents… they don't want Pogue to know about us. They don't want him to know… ever." I told her honestly. Within the last couple of days that we'd been there, Kate had obviously become a big part of our lives. She was the only one who knew we were Pogue's sisters, and the only one we could actually talk to about family stuff.

Sarah had become important, too, but not like Kate. We were really close to Sarah, as well; but she didn't know our secret. Kate had been keeping it from her, and she had no idea. There was a soft knock on my door and I looked to it, while Kate got to her feet. "It's just Pogue. Coming to tell me that his room is probably ready." I nodded my head and went to open the door.

Sure enough, my brother was standing outside. I turned and looked at Kate, "Prince Charming is here." I joked. She laughed and began to leave. "Night, Kate. Night, Pogue." I called. They both mumbled good nights and Pogue closed the door behind him.

I changed into my pj's and went over to my bed, peeling the blankets back. I climbed in and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

The next morning, I woke up to loud laughing and shouting. I got out of bed, and went to my dresser. I rummaged through it until I found clothes for the day, and then walked to the bathroom. I set my clothes on the counter and then turned the water on. I undressed and got into the hot, steamy spray.

Once I was out of the shower and dressed, I went back to my room. I brushed my hair and threw my clothes into the dirty hamper. I opened my door and made my way downstairs, where the laughing and shouting was coming from. I walked by the living room and no one was in there, so I made my way to the kitchen. The source of the laughing and shouting was coming from in there.

"Duck!" Kate's voice called out. I bent over and there was a loud _poofh_ on the wall behind me. I looked at the wall behind me once I stood up and found the wall coated with flour. Three bodies came running up to me; Allie, Kate, and Sarah. "Are you okay?" Kate asked as I looked around the room. It was a mess!

"Did I not get a memo or something?" I asked as I made my way over to where Tyler and Reid were standing.

"Um… we were trying to be nice and make breakfast, and then Sarah hit Caleb in the face with flour, and…" Tyler tried to explain.

Sarah giggled, "A massive food fight broke out."

I laughed and gathered some flour in my hand, playing with it. "I guess we should start cleaning this mess up." Tyler said, sheepishly looking at the counter top.

"That wouldn't be fun…" I spoke. He looked at me quizzically as did everyone else. "Where's the fun in cleaning up?" I asked innocently. Allie laughed and whispered something to Kate and Sarah while the boys weren't paying attention. Again all the boys looked at me questioningly, until I blew the flour that was in my hands all over Tyler's face.

All of us girls laughed at that, while the boys stood their looking at their friend. "Think you're funny, do you?" Tyler asked me. I smiled at him sweetly and before I knew it, he had dumped flour all over my head. The boys laughed and pretty soon they, too, had flour all over themselves.

A moment later, the fight that they'd been having without me broke out again. I laughed with the other girls as we all jumped behind the overturned dining table. We all heard the _poofh_ of flour as the boys continued to assault the table. I leaned across Kate and grabbed two handfuls of flour off of the floor.

"You got my back?" I asked her, showing her my full hands. I watched her lean over and grab some for herself.

"Anything to get Pogue back for earlier!" she laughed. We looked over and saw Allie and Sarah devising their own plan. "I'll help you get Tyler back." She told me, as I returned my attention to her.

I nodded my head and we talked in hushed whispers about what to do. It was a moment later when I finally realized that the kitchen was completely desolate of any sound. "Kate?" I asked. "Did the boys leave the kitchen?" a questionable look crossed her face, before we felt flour being tossed on us.

We looked up and saw the boys on the other side of the table, dropping flour and pancake batter on our heads. All four of us shrieked and got to our feet quickly. I saw Allie and Sarah go after Caleb and Reid, and I looked at Kate. Pogue and Tyler were coming closer to us; Pogue had flour in his hands, while Tyler had pancake batter. "Kate, now would be a good time to carry out our plan!" I cried, as they cornered us. She nodded her head wildly, and I got in front of her, blocking them from her.

They stopped immediately, and I saw worry flash on Pogue's face. "Kate, baby, are you okay?" he asked. The four on the other side of the room stopped and looked over at us, worried for Kate; luckily, to our advantage she was faking it. I let Pogue by me, so he could go check on her. I heard a _poofh_ and then Kate's giggle, a sign that she'd creamed my brother. I laughed and raised my flour filled hands at Tyler.

"This means WAR!" I cried dramatically, throwing a handful of flour at my target. Allie and Sarah caught on and began pelting the other two boys. Tyler dove for behind the counter, and I followed him.

Our "war" continued on for ten more minutes before we heard someone clear their throats. We all stopped, obviously caught in the act. We all turned our heads at the same time to see all of the parents in the doorway.

"Mind to explain what's going on here?" dad asked, looking around the room at all of us. His gaze settled and hardened on me, then continued on around the room.

Pogue laughed and helped Kate to her feet from where they'd been wrestling on the floor. "Well… we guys came down here earlier and were gonna make breakfast… but then Caleb threw some flour at Sarah, and things got out of control."

Our mother walked into the doorway besides our father and looked at us. "Obviously they did." She spoke. She looked at the mess that was now her kitchen. "I expect this kitchen to be spotless when we return." All of us nodded our heads as the parents turned and walked out.

"Let's get to work, guys." Pogue spoke. We split up the jobs and after an hour and a half we had the kitchen looking nice and clean and spotless like our mother wanted. We all walked into the living room, collapsing on whatever piece of furniture we could find at the moment.

Pogue put another movie in the DVD player and we began watching it. A half an hour later, the parents returned from wherever they'd gone and they came into the living room, interrupting our movie. "Thank you for cleaning the kitchen." Mother said. We all nodded our heads. "Allison, Peyton, we'd like to speak to you in the study for a moment." Allison looked over at me and I shrugged my shoulders at her.

Kate was looking at me with questions in her eyes and I shrugged again. They all watched as we got up from our seats and followed the parents into the study. The parents took various spots around the room, and our father motioned for us to sit in the two chairs in front of his desk; so we did.

"I know you girls are glad to be back here, and I also know that you're upset to have been pulled out of school so early. But we have good news." Our mother spoke to us. "We were able to get you into Spenser so you can finish up the semester. You'll be the boys, Kate, and Sarah. I think you'll be okay." I scoffed at that.

Our father turned his steel gaze to me. "Is there a problem, young lady?" he questioned me with ire in his voice. I looked to him, with steel in my gaze as well.

"Peyton…" Allie began, trying to calm me down. She put her hand on my arm, a silent way of begging me to keep my mouth shut.

I shrugged it off, looking to her. "No, Allison. He asked if I had a problem…" I turned my gaze back to him, standing up defiantly. "Yes, I have a problem." I spoke.

My mother and the others looked at me, surprised by my actions. "My problem is being back here in Ipswich."

"Peyton Elise, Ipswich is your home!" my mother seethed, getting to her feet. She stood with her back straight and her eyes cold-looking.

I looked at my father and then her. "Ipswich was _never_ my home!" I hissed. My mother's jaw dropped and my father stood up, the force from him standing up made the chair he was sitting in move back.

"You will not speak to your mother that way!" he ordered.

I stood my ground, not ready to give up. "Yes, I will! Ipswich was _never_ and _will never_ be my home!" I hissed menacingly at him. I saw his posture stiffen at the tone of my voice. "As far as I'm concerned, once I turn of legal age, I'm out of here. I'll be leaving Ipswich, and I will not return!" by the time I was finished with my angry rant, my father stood in front of me. His eyes sparked fire, and for the first time ever I truly realized what an inconvenience to him I was. In my moment of self-thought, I failed to notice the hand he was raising. I had enough time to snap out of it before I felt the force of his smack that made my head turn to the side and the stinging that accompanied it.

"Wayne!" my mother cried out.

"Peyton!" my twin cried.

My father had an angry look on his face as he stood in front of me, lowering his hand. "You will not speak to your mother or myself in that manner ever again!" he told me, clearly threatening me. The other families in the room watched as my father turned and returned to his chair. He looked at me as he sat down, "Sit back down. We're not finished speaking yet." I did as I was told and glared as I did it. He looked to our mother and flashed her a loving smile. "Continue telling them, dear. I don't think there will be any more interruptions."

My mother looked at me and then to Allie, and continued to speak. "Anyways… you'll be finishing up the year at Spenser. The boys, Kate, and Sarah go there so you won't be alone." She told us. "I took the liberty of putting in for your uniforms, so they should be ready to pick up tomorrow after classes are done for the day. I wasn't sure if you wanted to live in the dorms or not, so until further notice, you'll be staying here."

Almost an hour later we walked out of father's study. Allison led me back to the living room, but I stopped outside the shut door. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head, but knew I couldn't keep it from her. "Nothing, I just don't wanna go in there right now. I think I'll just take a shower and go to bed."

"Bed, right now? But it's only going on five o'clock, Peyton! We're gonna go to Nicky's at eight…" she drowned off. I looked at my little sister, putting a hand on her head.

She looked at me, the pain in her green eyes showing. "It's okay, Al. I'll be okay. I just wanna relax before Monday." She gave me a disbelieving look before she nodded head. I turned and walked to the stairway, going up to my room. I grabbed some pajamas and then went to the bathroom, ready to take a second shower.

Once I was finished and in my room, I threw my clothes in the hamper and went over to my desk. I pulled out my neon green notebook and opened it up to the last page I'd written on. I grabbed my black sharpie pen and began writing; I'd been writing a story in this notebook for six months. I'd already filled up two notebooks prior to this one with the same story. I'd actually gotten to use it for my independent writing project in my junior English class. As I wrote more to my story, I quickly lost track of time.

A knock on my door, shook me from my thoughts as I called for whomever to come in. The door opened and Allie, Kate, and Sarah stuck their heads in. They entered one by one and then the door got shut. Allie went and sat on my bed with Sarah, and Kate stood near me at the desk.

"What are you writing?" she asked me.

I looked up at her and then back at the notebook. I capped my pen and then closed the notebook. "Just some story I've been writing since I was fifteen. I usually get writer's block and I don't add anything to it for about two or three months." I told them. "I guess with everything that's been going on, I finally found my muse for writing again."

Allie laughed at me. Kate watched me as I put my notebook in my desk drawer along with the pen. "Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to go to Nicky's with us." She told me. I looked at my sister with a pointed look.

"Pey, seriously, I told her you didn't wanna go! But the girl doesn't take no for an answer!" Allie said.

Sarah and Kate shared a laugh at that comment. "Definitely not!" they both said. Kate went over to my closet and began to go through it. "You need to wear something hot!" she spoke from inside. "Something that says, 'I may be new, but I've got a hot body'!" we all laughed at Kate's comment.

A couple minutes later, Kate had the outfit laid out on my bed and I stared at her with a crazed look on my face. "Are you serious?" I asked, looking at the outfit and then back at her. She nodded her head at me. "Kate, I haven't worn that outfit for months!" I thought to myself for a moment. "Come to think of it… why is it still in my clothes? I thought I threw all the clothes like this away after that party…"

I turned my gaze to my twin who was looking at her nails. "Allison!" I squealed. She turned and looked at me. "You kept this outfit!" I seethed. She nodded her head sheepishly.

"Look, Pey… I know that you don't wanna remember what happened. But that outfit is awesome, and you can still squeeze into it!" Sarah and Kate looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces, but I ignored them for the time being.

Looking at the outfit again, I shuddered; I really didn't want to keep this outfit, I didn't even like it for that matter. It made me feel trashy and trampy. "Just wear it this one night, and if you still don't want to keep it, I'll burn it tomorrow." Allison promised me. I looked at my little sister and saw the honesty shining in her eyes. I slowly nodded my head and took the outfit from the bed.

I walked into the hallway and went to the bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind me, setting the clothes on the counter. I undressed myself from my pajamas and slowly started putting on the "slut clothes" as I called them. That's how they made me feel when I wore them. I finished getting them on and went back to my bedroom.

"Lookin' hot!" Kate whistled. They started laughing and I set my pajamas on the dresser. I turned and looked at myself in the full-length mirror on the other side of it. I saw myself in the mirror; I was wearing a tight black tank top midriff that showed off my pentagram tattoo on my right shoulder and stopped just above my naval to show off my green flower belly ring, a black jean mini skirt that showed off my track-running legs and my small fairy tattoo on my left calf muscle, and a pair of black van sneakers.

I looked at Allison, who was smirking at me. "We're ready to go." Allison spoke, standing up. It was then that I noticed that Kate, Sarah, and her were dressed in different clothes than what they were wearing before I went into the bathroom. Kate was wearing a light pink baby doll tee shirt with a pair of blue jean capris and a pair of sandals, Sarah was wearing a multi-colored flowy dress that went down to her knees and a pair of white sandals, and Allie wore a blue silk Chanel blouse with a pair of white shorts and a pair of white converses.

Kate and Sarah nodded their heads and began to walk out of the room. Before I walked out of the room, I grabbed my small jean jacket out of my closet and slipped it on. It was small and looked more like a vest, but it looked good with the outfit I was wearing. Allie was waiting for me at the door and I followed her out, closing the door behind me.

We got downstairs and Kate informed us that the boys were waiting for us in the living room. I nodded my head and we made our way there. "Pogue, we're all ready." Kate said as we walked inside. Sarah, Allie, and I stood near the door quietly waiting for them. We heard footsteps behind us and saw all of the parents coming to the room we were in.

"Where are you kids heading to?" a woman with auburn hair asked.

I heard a shuffle behind me. "We're heading to Nicky's mom." I heard Tyler speak up. She nodded her head along with the rest of the parents. I saw my father give me a disapproving glance, and I smirked to myself.

After a couple of minutes of explaining when we'd be back, we finally got outside and to the cars. Pogue, Kate, Allison, and I rode with Reid and Tyler in Tyler's hummer. Caleb and Sarah rode in Caleb's mustang. We drove to Nicky's and then went inside.

We were at Nicky's twenty minutes later. The bar was small but had a cozy atmosphere to it. I followed my siblings to the table that they were going to occupy while Reid and Tyler grabbed some extra chairs. Reid and Tyler set the extra chairs at the table as Kate sat down near my brother and Sarah sat down near Caleb. Reid offered a chair to my twin and she smiled, taking the seat from him and sitting down. Reid took a seat next to her and Tyler held out a chair in offering to me.

I smiled, taking it from and setting it near the table. I looked around the table at the others and my gaze landed on my younger sister. "Want anything to drink?" I called over to her. She shook her head, pointing to Reid as he got to his feet. I shrugged my shoulders as I turned and walked to the bar counter. A tall, slightly heavy set man with a dark mustache looked at me as he served a drink to a boy next to me.

"Can I get a shot of whiskey and a sprite?" I asked.

The man looked at me. "You got some id, kid?" he questioned. I dug out my fake id that was made by a pro in Italy and set it down on the bar. He slid it toward himself and looked at it, scrutinizing it, before he slid it back to me. "Comin' up." He told me. I watched him walk toward the table in the middle of the bar area and he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a small glass.

"Isn't alcohol bad for you?" I heard a male voice ask me. I turned to see a boy around my age with short, curly hair wearing a pair of brown dress slacks and a white dress shirt with what looked to be expensive Italian shoes, standing beside me and leaning on the counter. "You don't look like you're exactly twenty-one." He spoke.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did I ask for your input?" I asked, getting irritated at him. He shrugged his shoulders at me and looked at the man who was bringing me my drinks. "No, I didn't. So until further notice, keep your irritating ass away from me." I said, slapping my money down on the counter and taking my drinks. I walked back to the table and set my drinks down, taking my seat between Tyler and Kate.

Allison saw my small glass and recognized the liquid inside. I shrugged my shoulders at her and picked it up. A waitress came over to the table and set everyone's drinks down on the table and then turned around, walking away. "Is that alcohol, young lady?" Reid asked mockingly, cocking an eyebrow at me. I smirked at him and held it up proudly.

"Yes, it is. This is my liquid getaway, thank you very much, Garwin!" I said, silently saluting everyone and then downing the shot quickly. I swallowed the caramel-looking alcohol, my throat stinging a bit, and set the glass on the table. I took a drink of my soda to keep it down.

Reid held his soda glass up to me in salute. I smirked and then laughed, watching as Sarah begged Caleb for a quarter. Once she had the small coin in her hand, she and Kate jumped up from their chairs. Sarah grabbed Allison's hand and hauled her to her feet and, laughing, they both took off for the jukebox on the other side of the room. I saw Kate approaching me.

"Kate, don't try to get my ass out of this chair!" I argued. She grabbed my hand and began pulling me up. The boys watched our exchange, laughing. "Kate, no way! I don't do dancing!" I continued. Kate laughed and hauled me to my feet. I dug the heels of my feet into the floor, "I don't think so!" we both were laughing at this point, and she finally got me to stumble forward.

We stumbled over to the jukebox where Sarah and Allison were waiting for us. We flipped through the pages of music selections and I stopped Kate from flipping to the next. "Have you girls ever chosen a guy song?" I asked. They both looked at me like I'd lost my mind, and I had to giggle at their expressions. "What I meant is have you ever chosen a song that they would listen to? Instead of something girly to dance to?"

Sarah and Kate shook their heads. Allison looked at them and took them away from the jukebox. "Something we learned in Italy was that guys are easier to dance with when it's something to their tastes." She told them. "In other words, pick a song that they would like. Like a rock song or something in that genre." As my sister finished her explanation, I spotted the song _Dance with the Devil_ by Breaking Benjamin.

I pushed the letter and number and my favorite song began to blast from the small jukebox speakers. I grabbed Kate and pushed her toward the table. "Now go ask Pogue to dance." I saw my twin do the same with Sarah. The two girls went to the table and after a second of tugging on their hands, they were on their way back toward us with the boys.

I looked to my sister and smiled. She laughed and made her way back to the table, no doubt to coax Reid into dancing with her; since we'd gotten here, her and Reid had become close. I thought it was cute, but the real problem would be what would happen if our father found out. He didn't like us being around our brother too much as it already was. I was surprised to find her walking over to me with Reid and Tyler towing after her.

Reid and Tyler stopped when she did, which was right in front of me. Kate and Sarah were having fun dancing out on the floor with our brother and Caleb. "Okay… so have fun you two!" Allison stated, grabbing Reid's hand and walking out to the floor. My jaw dropped as she began dancing with Reid, leaving Tyler and me standing where we were.

I looked at Tyler and saw him looking at me shyly. "Would you like to dance?" he asked me. I smiled, feeling shy at the moment, and nodded my head. He took my hand and led me out to the floor. We picked up a rhythm with the beat and soon I was pretty much grinding against him slowly. I saw my sister doing the same with Reid, and I shook my head as I laughed. Feeling Tyler's eyes on my back, I turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked; I nodded my head and kept dancing. I loved this song and I wasn't about to stop. I was finally having fun and that would be ending tomorrow; Monday.

Once the song was over, all eight of us found our way back to our table where we all gulped down our drinks. "I think that's the most fun I've had dancing ever." Pogue spoke as he set his empty glass down on the table. We all laughed and the guys all nodded their heads.

"And it looks like Baby Boy isn't such a baby." Reid laughed out. I saw Tyler glare at his best friend and the other boys look at him questioningly. "He was all over Peyton." Reid said, drinking more of his soda.

Pogue looked over at me and then at Tyler. "That's my cousin, you know that right?" Tyler nodded his head in understanding. "You hurt her, I hurt you." He spoke, and I heard the possessive tone of his voice. I smiled to myself, knowing that even though he didn't know we were his sisters, he was still being protective of us.

"Tyler was nothing but a gentleman while we danced." I spoke up in his defense. Pogue looked at his "brother" and then nodded his head, bumping fists with him.

We left Nicky's around two o'clock and made our way back to the manor. "I take it we're all crashing here again?" Caleb asked as we walked inside. Pogue nodded his head and led us all upstairs. Once we were upstairs we all parted ways and went to our respectful rooms. Once I was finished changing back into my pajamas I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, pulling back the covers on my bed. The door opened and I saw Tyler walk in and shut the door behind him. "Oh. Hey, Tyler. What's up?"

He looked at the floor and then back at me. "I, uh… just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun tonight. I mean… beating you at pool wasn't nice or anything… but dancing and playing foosball and all that. It was fun." He said, stumbling over his words a little.

I smiled at him when he looked at me, which made him smile. "I think I'll survive at losing pool." I admitted, laughing. He chuckled and stayed where he was. I brought my clothes to the dirty hamper next to him and he scooted over. "I had fun tonight, too." I told him

If that boy could have exploded, he would have by now. "Did you not have fun in Italy?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

_I used to have tons of fun. But that night changed everything for me_. "I used to hang out with my friends. We'd go to some parties and stuff, but nothing majorly cool." I replied honestly. "But tonight… I was completely able to let loose and forget everything. I haven't been able to do that since my au…mom and dad died." I said, looking at the floor. _Stupid! You were about to say aunt! What kind of a moron are you, Peyton!?_

Tyler looked at me closely and I looked up at him for a moment. It was like time had slowed down as his lips brushed against mine. As he gave me a kiss, it felt like a surge of Power was rolling through me. He pulled away, and I began to wonder if he felt it too.

"Well, I gotta get to bed. We have school tomorrow… so good night, Peyton." He spoke, opening the door and beginning to leave.

"Good night, Tyler." I responded as he shut the door. I stood where I was and I heard the click of a door down the hall. After I came back from la-la land, I went over to my desk and pulled my iPod out of the drawer. I walked over to my bed and got in, setting my iPod in the deck of my iClock. I shut the bedside lamp off and turned to face the wall, thinking of a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed boy that was doors down from my room.

I woke up to Fergie's _Fergilicious_ blasting from my iClock. I groggily got out of my bed and made my way to the closet. Once I had a fresh set of clothes that would be okay for my first day of classes, I made my way to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and was out in twenty minutes; a new record for me.

When I was finished getting ready I made my way down into the kitchen with my messenger bag slung across one shoulder. I dropped the bag as soon as I was in the kitchen; it smelled like heaven in here! I looked at all the food littering the counter top and I silently thanked God for it all.

My mother walked to the counter and set down a cup of orange juice in front of me. "Go ahead and make yourself a plate. I'm sure the others will sleep in a couple more minutes. No need to starve yourself." She said, taking the frying pan back over to the stove.

I looked at her, surprised that she had cooked all of this. "You made all this food?" I asked. She turned to me, smiling, and nodded her head. A moment later, my father walked into the kitchen dressed in a nice suit and tie. My mother brought him a cup of coffee with light cream in it and kissed his cheek, which he returned.

"Good morning, honey." He greeted her. He snagged a piece of bacon and put it on a plate. I quietly filled my plate with food and began eating, all the while drowning out my mother and father's conversation.

A couple moments later I heard loud chattering and turned to see everyone else walking into the kitchen. I sat at the counter, munching on a piece of sausage when Allie came up to me. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

I looked at her like she was dumb. "Of course, I'm okay. I'm better than okay, I'm great!" I told her. Then a moment later I asked her, "Why?"

She looked at me as did Kate and Sarah. "Well, you've got a ton of food piled up on your plate." Allie answered me. I looked down at my plate, and sure enough I had piled it high. I don't know if it was the smell of the smell of the brewing pot of coffee or the toast burning in the toaster, but I jumped up from the stool I was sitting on and ran for the bathroom I knew was here on the first floor.

*~Allison's POV~*

I watched my older sister jump from the stool and go running out of the kitchen. I excused myself politely and then ran out of the room after her. I heard running water in the bathroom and reached for the handle. I turned it, but found it locked. I looked around me, making sure none of the boys or girls were around and let my eyes flash black. The lock clicked and I let myself in.

Peyton was sprawled on the floor, with her head hanging in the toilet bowl. I went to her side and watched as she retched up her breakfast. I grabbed her hair and held it away from the toilet as she retched again. "Peyton, I don't think you're okay!" I exclaimed, worried about my sister's sudden turn of health.

She turned to look at me. Her face looked pale and her eyes looked sunken in. "I feel fine…" Peyton turned her head just in time as she let out another retch and more of her breakfast came up. Once she was finished, she took some toilet paper and wiped her mouth. There was a knock on the door and then mom stuck her head in.

Mom came inside, shutting the door behind her. She turned off the water faucet and looked at us on the floor. "Is everything okay?" I shook my head and saw Peyton nod hers.

"Don't believe any gestures she makes or words that she says. She is not fine, and she knows it." I told her. My older twin turned her head and retched out her stomach's contents once more. "I think she might need to go see a doctor."

Our mother nodded her head in agreement and grabbed a rag from underneath the sink. She turned the faucet back on and soaked the rag, then wrung it out. I took the rag from her hand as she looked at me. "I'm going to put in a call to my doctor right now. I think it's best if you don't go to school today, Peyton."

Peyton turned to look at her and I wiped her face, which was already dripping with sweat. "I feel fine. I can go. This is nothing." She argued. I turned her face to look at me and the serious expression I had on my face.

"You are not going, and that's final! Peyton, just imagine if you're at school and something happens!" I cried. Peyton looked at me as I felt my eyes filling with tears. "Peyton, you're scaring me! I don't want anything to happen to you! Please stay home and rest…" she gave a defeated sigh and nodded her head.

Our mother looked at us, and then at me. "Well, I'm going to talk to your father. I'll tell the others that she's not going." She spoke. I nodded my head and cringed when I heard my sister retching more. Mom walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

I sat in the bathroom for ten more minutes with Peyton until she finally stopped retching. I helped her back up to her bedroom and helped her change into a pair of loose grey sweat pants and a loose grey tank top that she had worn for her volleyball class back in Italy. I tucked her into bed and placed a cool rag on her forehead.

As I was walking away, I felt her hand grab mine. "Allison…" she spoke hoarsely. I turned back to face her. "Good luck at school today." I smiled at her and nodded my head. It had been our thing when we were young to wish each other good luck on the first day, because we knew the first day was the most important. I watched her close her eyes and I stuck around until her breathing evened out to leave her.

I shut the door behind me quietly and made my way back downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting in there, waiting for me. "Sorry about that." I apologized. "Peyton's not feeling so hot." Pogue and the others nodded their heads. A moment after I walked into the kitchen so did mom; she looked at me and then to dad.

"I got a hold of my doctor. He said that he could see Peyton at the end of the month. That's the only opening he has for the time being." She spoke. I nodded my head and dad did the same.

Kate looked at me excitedly, "You ready for your first day?" I shrugged my shoulders, thinking of my sick twin upstairs. "Well, let's get going." We all got up from our spots and made our way outside and to the cars.

The first half of school passed by quickly. When we had arrived, I'd gone straight to the office and gotten mine and Peyton's schedules. I compared my sister and I's schedules and found that we had three classes together. While I was looking over I'd been told by the secretary that Provost Higgins wanted to see me. I'd gone to his office, had a nice little chat about the previous school I'd attended, how things worked at Spenser's and about the dress code. I'd left his office and met up with the others near their lockers, and compared our schedules to theirs; Sarah and Kate had government class with Peyton and me, Reid and Tyler had AP English and AP Biology with Peyton and me, Caleb had Psychology with me, Peyton had Art with me, and all of us had PE together.

When we got home, it was relatively quiet; except for the _bleh_ sounds coming from the bathroom. I went straight to the bathroom and found Peyton leaning over the side. "What are you doing out of bed?" I questioned. She jumped a bit and then turned to look at me.

"I was working on making a cup of tea, but… as you can see, something came up." She told me. She turned her head again, getting sick in the toilet.

I heard someone clear their voice and turned to see Pogue and Kate standing in the doorway. "Can you help her get back upstairs and into bed?" I asked them. "I'm gonna go finish making her cup of tea. I should be up there in a couple of minutes." They nodded their heads and when Peyton was finished, they helped her to her feet and upstairs.

I made my way into the kitchen and over to the stove where a pot was boiling with water. Reid and Tyler were in here as well, raiding the refrigerator. Dropping my schoolbag, I went to the cupboard, grabbing a coffee cup and going to the stove. I picked up the pot and carefully poured the steaming water into the cup and grabbed the teabags she had set down on the counter. Shutting off the stove, I grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and looked at Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler? Do you know if there's any honey in the fridge?" he opened the refrigerator and looked, grabbed some kind of bottle and tossed it to me. I opened the top and let the honey drizzle into the cup that I was stirring with the spoon. I stopped when I thought there was enough and set it on the countertop.

Reid and Tyler had left the room, leaving me alone. I sighed and grabbed my bag on my way out. I made my way upstairs and to Peyton's room. Going inside, I found Pogue and Kate still with her. I made my way over to the bed and put the cup down on the bedside table. Peyton turned to look at me and smiled, "Thanks, sis. Did you put honey in it?" I nodded my head as I took out her class schedule and handed it to her.

"That's our schedule. We have three classes together this time." I told her as she looked it over. She nodded her head and took a small sip of her hot tea. "I'm gonna go work on my homework." I said, turning and walking out.

I made my way across the hall and opened my bedroom door. Walking in, I let my bag fall to the floor as I shut the door with my foot. I walked over to my desk, and found a letter addressed to me sitting there. I picked up the envelope and saw the elegant handwriting on it:

_Allison Parry_

My jaw dropped open and I wondered who'd sent it to me; nobody knew Peyton and mine's secret! I had always been careful and never made a slip-up when I introduced myself. With shaky hands I opened the letter and read more of the elegant script.

_Dear Allison Parry,_

_I know who you are; both you and your sister. I know the truth about your "parents" death in Italy. I also know about your secret; and the secret that your sister is harboring. I'll be seeing you soon; enjoy the festivities for now._

With my hands trembling, I folded the note and put it back in the envelope and shoved it into one of my desk drawers. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest as my mind frantically tried to think of what me and Peyton had done to get us discovered, but the results were all the same. There was nothing that we could have done that would get us exposed; we were always careful to make sure that no one saw us use our Power and to make sure that we never told people our real names.

I threw myself across my bed, closing my eyes and thinking back to Italy and the time we'd spent there. It was hard to imagine that someone was blackmailing me; I mean, just because they mentioned my twin doesn't mean that she was getting pulled into this matter. Some time while I was trying to clear my head, I fell asleep and I didn't wake up until the next morning.

I woke up the next morning not feeling good. It was like Peyton's illness was affecting me now. I got out of bed and realized that I was still in my uniform; I hadn't bothered to change. My door opened slowly and Peyton's head peeked in, "Good morning!" I sat up, and clutched at my head; it felt like someone took a mallet to it. Peyton was by my side in an instant. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" I muttered, still holding my head. "I just don't feel good. Maybe it's the virus that you had yesterday. Either way, I still don't feel good and my head hurts really badly." I had never missed a single day of school; even if I was sick (except for the contagious kind of sick, which I never was) I still went to school, but for me to admit that I didn't feel good… that would get a reaction.

Peyton put a hand to my forehead for a moment. "You don't feel hot." She looked at me again and studied my face. "But you do look like you're in a lot of pain. I'll go talk to mom… unfortunately, and see if you can stay home." I nodded my head and watched her walk out of the room.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. A couple minutes later I heard my door open and opened on eye; Mom, dad, and Peyton were standing in the room now. Mom and dad walked over to me and Peyton stayed glued to where she was standing. I felt mom place a hand on my forehead. "You're not hot, honey. But maybe for today, you should stay home and rest." She told me, taking her hand away.

My father stood where he was near our mother's side. "Peyton probably gave you whatever illness she had yesterday." He turned to look at mom. "You should go cancel the doctor's appointment you scheduled for Peyton. It was only a twenty-four hour virus, and she's fine now." I looked to my sister and saw her glaring in our father's direction. She nodded to me and then turned, opening the door, and stormed out.

"Could you at least try to get along with Peyton?" I asked, turning my gaze back to my father. He crossed his arms and I heard my mother mumble something about calling to cancel the doctor's appointment later in the day. She made sure that I was tucked in tightly so I wouldn't get cold and then left the room with dad.

I heard a couple of cars start up and knew that Peyton and the others were leaving for school. I mentally wished my sister good luck and closed my eyes, falling back to sleep quickly.

**So, Peyton had a twenty-four hour virus, or did she? Who knows Peyton and Allie's secret? I made this chapter longer than the others due to my lack of constant updates for this story. Make sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**Thanks to all of you who review this story; your reviews are what help me come up with the chapters and give me inspiration. I would like to hold a contest to see who can come up with the best hook up/first date for Peyton and Tyler; the winner will be have an original character named and fashioned after them. So be creative and I can't wait to see what you come up with. See ya in another chapter!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	6. Author's Note

Finding Acceptance

I just wanted to leave a small author's note to all of you reviewers who have helped me so much with bringing my story to where it is now. When I first started this story, I wasn't exactly leaning toward the direction it's going in now; but I know now that it's a good direction and there will be plenty of greatness in the future chapters.

At this time I would like to close the contest; so I will no longer be accepting suggestions. I hope I don't offend any of you with this decision. My primary reason for closing the contest after five days is the eagerness to continue writing. I am excited about the upcoming chapters, and as always I look forward to all of your wonderful and supporting reviews.

If you have an idea of something that should happen or something that should be included in a future chapter, please feel free to PM me. I am writing this story solely for my love of writing and entertaining people with my creativity.

I think I'll wrap up now, lol. I hope you keep reviewing and telling me what I can do to make it a bit better; feel free to let me know who your fave characters are and your own ideas. I'm a writer who is greatly interested in her reader's input.

Thanks everyone!

TAYLORandTOBYfreak88


	7. Friends, Fights, and Discoveries

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton and Allison… and a couple of surprises!

Thank you to Angel of the Night Watchers and ForeverSingle21 for entering my "contest". Both of them came up with wonderful ideas for the best hook up/first date for Peyton and Tyler. I liked their ideas so much, and since they were the only ones who gave suggestions, I decided to call this one a draw. True to my word I will be introducing two new original characters to my story. I'll stop talking now and let you get reading. Enjoy, my wonderful readers!

Chapter 5

*~Allison's POV~*

I sat on my bed with my government book on my lap. I was flipping through it when a knock sounded on the door. Getting up, I made my way to the door and opened it, finding Kate on the other side. "Peyton, Kate is here!" I yelled to the bathroom; we were living in the dorms now. We were a floor above Kate and Sarah, and on the same floor as Reid and Tyler.

Kate walked in and I went back to my bed. She closed the door behind her and Peyton walked out. "Hey, girlie." Kate greeted my twin. Peyton smiled at her and went to own bed. I took my book and placed it back on my lap, and grabbed my notebook from the bedside table. "So, do you two wanna hit Nicky's with us tonight?" I looked at her and, after a minute of thinking, nodded my head. Kate looked to Peyton, waiting for her to answer.

"Maybe; I have a job interview. I'm not gonna get an allowance from mommy and daddy." Peyton spoke, using quotations around the word 'allowance'. Kate nodded her head and I wrote down some notes on the legislature, which was what we were studying right now. "If I get done with my interview I'll meet up with you guys." Kate nodded her head again as I continued to read and take notes.

I heard the click of our door opening and looked over at it. All of the guys and Sarah strolled in. "Hey, hey girls! What's up?" Reid greeted. I rolled my eyes and saw my twin's eyes light up as Tyler got closer to her. He sat down next to her and she smiled brightly. Reid plopped down on the bed next to me. "We goin' to Nicky's tonight or what?" I nodded my head, still looking at my book.

My brother looked at Caleb. "Looks like the whole gangs going to Nicky's." Caleb nodded his head and I scanned through my notes quickly. I let out a frustrated yell and threw my book off of my lap and at the closet door near Kate. All eyes turned to me and I smiled sheepishly. "You okay?" Pogue asked me. I swiped at a gathering of hair covering my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I'd hate to break this group gathering up…" Peyton spoke, getting to her feet. "But I have to get to my job interview." She said, grabbing her shoulder bag off of the floor. I looked over at her as Tyler copied her motions, minus the bag; they really were cute together.

I saw Reid give Tyler a weird look, but ignored it. "Where are you going, man?" he asked Tyler. I saw Ty smirk at his "brother" and shrug again. "I have the honor of escorting her to her job interview." He responded. I laughed when he said that, earning a heated glance from my older sister. I laughed again at her expression and ignored her silent threats.

"Well, I guess we'll meet you guys at Nicky's. Sarah and I have some plans." Caleb spoke, wrapping an arm around Sarah. We all nodded our heads and watched the two walk out. Peyton and Tyler were the next two to leave, and soon it was just four of us. I looked around the dorm room, taking in how the other three were acting. I noticed that Kate and Pogue were glancing at one another and Reid was just sitting on my bed with his arms crossed. With Kate and my brother making goo-goo eyes at one another, tension was filling the room quickly.

It was a couple more minutes before Pogue cleared his throat, opening his mouth to speak. "Um, well… Kate and I have some plans before we go to Nicky's too. We'll see you guys there." Kate nodded her head wildly in agreement. I shrugged, Reid didn't answer, and the two took it as a sign that they were free to leave. A moment later, the door slammed shut and I sat still on the bed.

I was very aware of Reid still sitting on my bed and I ignored that fact; since we moved here a month and a half ago, Reid and I had grown close. We went everywhere together and I had, in some weird way, taken Tyler's place as being Reid's accomplice when playing tricks on other students and the teachers. I'd never done so before, and I felt a new sense of freedom from acting wildly. I noticed the disapproving looks I'd gotten from Pogue, and my big brother even had the nerve to pull me aside one day and ask me what was going on between us two.

The bed shook and I looked up to find Reid getting to his feet. "I'm going back to my dorm. I'll come get you when it's time to leave." He said, opening the door to the room and sparing a glance at me. I nodded my head and he left, the lock clicking softly as he shut the door behind him. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I'd been holding in and laid back on my bed. I looked to the door, and let my eyes flash black as the lock turned and the deadbolt slid in place.

I looked at the mess that was our room and let my eyes flash black again and the room tidied itself up. I grabbed the TV remote on my bedside table and turned our TV on. I let my thoughts drift around and then I was gone.

A loud banging made me jump off my bed in fright. I looked to the window and saw that it was dark outside. I quickly made my way to the door, unlocked it, and opened it up to see Reid standing there with a glare on his usually handsome face. "What were you doing in there?" he asked, coming into the room. I shut the door behind him and looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, walking over to the closet.

Reid sat down on my bed and looked at the TV where an episode of Inuyasha was playing on Cartoon Network. "When I walked up to your door, I knocked and got nothing. But while I was standing there I heard banging and stuff being moved around." I whipped my gaze on him, completely startled.

"You heard someone in here?" I asked in shock. He nodded his head and I snatched a grey v-neck short sleeved sweater off a hanger. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and went into the bathroom. I changed quickly, scanning through all the items in the cabinet and seeing if anyone had been snooping around in the tiny room. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, I walked out and found Reid sprawled out on my bed, looking quite scrumptious. I walked over to the bed, throwing my dirty uniform in the dirty clothes hamper, and looked down at him. "You know, Garwin… that's my bed you're lying on."

Reid turned his head to look at me with an eyebrow raised. "I don't think you'd be offended that I was lying on your bed if you were laying on it with me." Before I could come up with a smart ass retort, I found myself on the bed beside him. His left arm wrapped around my waist, holding me next to him. He turned his attention back to the TV and I squirmed, trying to break loose. "See? It's not so bad."

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and then looked at Reid. "It's time to go, Casanova." He looked at my clock and then nodded, moving his arm. We got off the bed and I shut the TV off on my way out the door. I grabbed my keys off the hook Peyton and I had put up and followed Reid out. I shut the door behind me and locked it with my keys. Once the door was locked we made our way outside and to the parking lot. "Um… Reid? Whose car are we taking? Tyler took his hummer, remember?"

"Don't worry about it. Follow me." He spoke, guiding me to a black 2007 Honda Accord. He took a set of keys out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock of the driver side door. He turned the key and the locks for all the doors popped open. We got inside and buckled up with Reid starting the car as we did so. A moment later we pulled out of the Spenser Academy parking lot and sped off toward Nicky's.

We walked into Nicky's and over to our usual table. I saw Caleb and Pogue playing foosball, Sarah and Kate were dancing, and Tyler and Peyton were sitting down talking quietly. "Boo!" I squealed, throwing myself across my twin's back. She jumped and turned her head to look at me, hitting me on the arm. I laughed as Reid bumped fists with Tyler and then walked off to the bar. I sat down across from my twin and raised a finely arched brow at her. She glared at me and I giggled.

By the time Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate rejoined the four of us at the table, we were in the middle of a very heated debate on movies. I heard four sets of feet approaching the table and chairs scraping the floor, but I ignored them and kept going with my argument. "No!" I demanded looking at my twin. "Horror movies win over everything else!" I emphasized my point by slamming my fist down on the table.

"No, they don't!" Peyton hissed at me. "What's great about seeing someone being hacked into tiny bloody—" she stopped, putting a hand over her mouth. I saw her nostrils flare and knew she was taking deep breaths. Tyler offered her the glass of water that was sitting in front of him. She took it and drank almost half the glass in one gulp. I saw that she was still breathing deeply, and I wondered what was bothering her.

We were all looking at her curiously. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked. I looked at the blonde from the corner of my eye and then looked at my sister, knowing that she'd say yes to make everyone feel better. Sure enough, Peyton nodded her head and we all began a new conversation. Reid said something about a boy who was sitting near the bar, and it made us all laugh. I kept a close eye on my older sister, knowing that she'd been getting sick a couple times a day lately. I kept my gaze locked on her until she noticed me staring and then I turned my attention elsewhere.

We'd been sitting at Nicky's for a couple of hours, just talking and having a good time, when my cell phone began ringing. I excused myself from the table and walked into the hallway that led to the bathroom. I looked at the screen, seeing the area code for the part of Italy we'd been living in and flipped my phone open. I pressed 'send' and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. There was a lot of background noise and I could hear somebody faintly. "Hello?" I repeated, this time a little louder. I saw Reid walking my way and smiled, holding up my finger.

It was a couple seconds later when everything quieted down that I heard the caller. "_Hey. Venuto all'aeroporto. Attenderemo._" (Hey. Come to the airport. We'll be waiting.) Reid finally made his way to me and stood by my side.

"Chi é questo?" (Who is this?) I questioned into the receiver. Reid gave me a weird look because I was using Italian in front of him for the second time since we'd moved here.

I heard soft laughing on the other end. "_Una volta che ottenete qui, scoprirete. Non, Allison?_" (Once you get here, you'll find out. Won't you, Allison?) Suddenly, I felt cold all over; how did this person know my name? "_Attenderemo al cancello sei nella zona D._" (We'll be waiting at gate six in zone D) with those words being spoken, there was a click and then nothing. I closed my phone and looked at Reid, who was looking at me with a questioning expression.

"Will you take me to the airport?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment and then asked why. I looked at the cell in my hand and I thought of something quickly. "Um, a couple of Peyton and mine's friends flew in from Italy. Please, Reid?" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could. A couple seconds passed before he sighed in defeat. We walked to our table and I grabbed my shoulder bag.

Peyton looked at me as I settled the bag over my right shoulder and adjusted the bag against my left side. "Where are you going?" she questioned. All conversations at the table stopped as they all looked at me. Pogue was looking at me to Reid, who was standing beside me, with a disapproving look on his face.

"Um, Crissa and Belle are at the airport. Reid's gonna take me there to pick them up." I lied to everyone. I hated lying to my twin, but I gave her a pointed look trying to silently tell her that I would tell her later. She nodded her head and Pogue gave Reid a sharp look.

"That's my cousin, man!" he stated. Reid raised a brow at him and a smirk settled on his handsome face. "I mean it, Reid. Don't touch her!" Kate and I giggled at my big brother's protective streak. Reid shrugged while I assured Pogue that nothing would happen. Once I told Peyton what time I estimated I'd be back at the dorm at, she nodded her head and then let Reid and I leave.

Reid and I pulled into the airport parking garage. We got out of the Accord and made our way inside the airport. Reid led me to zone D and we went to find gate six. Once we got to gate six, I stood where I was. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see Reid looking at me intently. "What?" I asked, getting annoyed quickly.

"I don't like being lied to, Allie." He spoke. I straightened up and looked at him with wide eyes. "I think you don't even know who you're meeting here." My heart dropped to my stomach. _How is he reading me so well? What's giving me away?_

I turned my head, scanning the airport slowly. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" I stated, trying to get him off my track. We were standing near the wall, and it surprised me when he pushed me up against it.

"Bullshit, Allison!" he seethed, holding me between the wall and himself. "You looked scared when you were on the phone and then you mysteriously need a ride here?" I looked into his ice blue eyes and I felt nervous.

I struggled against him lightly, trying to push him away from me. "Reid, get off of me. Before I call security!" I threatened. His eyes hardened into steel and I felt the urge to Use to get him away from me. Still he didn't move and I felt my eyes beginning to burn, a sensation I'd come to understand as my body's way of telling me I was getting to the point of exploding.

"Credo che Allison gli abbia ditto di ottenere fuori di lei. Se non lo fate, otterrete hurt." (I believe Allison told you to get off of her. If you don't do it, you'll get hurt.) My head whipped up, and I couldn't believe my eyes! Ashley and her five foot, eleven inch self was standing to Reid's left with Alison and her five foot, eight and half inch self standing to Ashley's left; both of them had their arms crossed over their chest.

My jaw had to have been hanging open because Alison started giggling at me. Ashley and Reid were having a staring contest with one another. "What did she say to me?" he growled at me. I growled warningly at him and then spoke to him.

"You better get rid of that attitude, Garwin!" I hissed at him. He repeated his question to me, this time a little better than the first time. "Basically, get your hands off me or you're gonna be missing body parts." I spoke to him. I smiled sweetly at my fiery tempered, blonde haired friend. He scoffed but moved away from me, but did situate me by his side.

Reid looked at me and then back at them with a protective look on his face now. "Who are you?" he asked them. Alison and I laughed again while Ashley looked like she wanted to throttle him. "Well? What are your names?" my dark haired friend got her giggling under control again and stuck her hand out to him.

"I'm Alison Onesto." She said in English, but with a bit of her Italian accent making its way to the forefront.

My blonde friend looked at me while Reid and Alison shook hands. Reid looked at Ashley, waiting for her to introduce herself. I nodded my head at her and she looked at Reid, sticking her hand out as well. "Ashley Leale." She said curtly. They shook hands and then Reid introduced himself to them.

I looked at them both and felt like my family was complete now. Our aunt and uncle had always considered Alison and Ashley "adopted" children; they had spent so much time over at our house and us at theirs that we all considered ourselves sisters now. I took in Ashley and her fashion sense; she was five foot, eleven inches high with shoulder length blonde hair which was clipped to the sides with blue rhinestone hairclips and was wearing a Versace black silk chiffon dress with black leggings and a pair of black flats. She had a light base covering her face with some mascara and blue eyeshadow that helped show off her aquamarine eyes.

Alison stood at five foot, eight and a half inches tall with strawberry brown hair that went just past her shoulders. She stood with a small black shoulder bag over her right shoulder and was wearing a DKNY black classic stretch poplin shirt, a DKNY black sheer cotton jersey skirt with black leggings underneath and a pair of black quilted flats. She wasn't wearing any type of base or foundation only a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of a dark mocha eyeshadow that helped illuminate her grey eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, wondering what on Earth had brought them here to Ipswich.

Ashley wrapped her right arm around me. "We didn't feel right." I looked at her curiously, wanting her to explain more. "Something just felt… off. Like something was wrong." She explained to me.

Alison giggled from over near Reid, "That's our Ash for you." I joined her laughing as Ashley looked heatedly at us. I heard Reid chuckle and ask Alison if they had their luggage. "Yeah. We got all of our luggage."

"Let's get going then." Reid said, grabbing a bag off of the ground. Ashley took her arm away and went to get her suitcase. Once they had their luggage we made our way to the parking garage. Reid stuck their suitcases in the trunk and unlocked the doors for us. We got into the car and Reid started the engine. We drove to the exit, paying the parking toll, and then made our way back into town.

I looked out the corner of my eyes at Reid and then in the rearview mirror at my two friends. Both of them were taking in the scenery as we drove so I turned my gaze to outside my window. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up to Reid shaking my shoulder. "We're back at school." I looked around and noticed that we were, indeed, in the parking lot of Spenser's. I unbuckled and opened the door, getting out and closing the door. Ashley and Alison did the same and we all went to the trunk to get the luggage.

Once their suitcases and bags were out and the trunk was shut, we all made our way inside the building. We went up to the fourth floor and to Peyton and mine's room and I opened the door; no one was here. I looked at Reid, "I guess everyone is still at Nicky's." Alison and Ashley made their way into the room and dropped their bags near Peyton's desk. "Should we go back to Nicky's? Since their not back yet?" Reid shrugged his shoulders at me and I just stood there.

Alison turned to look at us while Ashley was scavenging through the room, looking at everything. "Give us a couple minutes to freshen up and we can go wherever it is you're wanting to go." Reid turned and walked out of the room and Alison went toward the bathroom. Ashley sat down on Peyton's bed and looked at me intently.

"That your boyfriend?" she asked me. I looked at her with wide eyes. She began laughing at my expression.

I stood there, being flabbergasted and wondered what on earth she was thinking. "What? No! Reid's just a family friend that's all." I told her. She gave me a questioning look and I thought to myself. "Seriously, Ash, Reid is just a close family friend. Plus, he doesn't like me like that… at least I don't think." Ashley looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"It was quite apparent at the airport that he liked you. He wouldn't let you away from his side." She told me. I looked at the door that Reid had walked out of less than two minutes ago. Alison came out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and Ashley got off of my twin's bed and went for it next.

I sat down on my bed, mulling over what my friend had told me. Could Reid really like me? _He did get kind of overprotective while I was scanning the airport. And we have been hanging out a lot… and when he was holding me earlier, it felt kind of right—whoa! What the hell am I thinking!? This is Reid we're talking about; I doubt he could settle down with one girl, he is the school's known playboy._ Alison's giggling brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at her questioningly. "I think it's cute that you two like each other. I mean, you've been denying yourself your own happiness. I think it's kind of cute that you two found each other." She told me in her sugary sweet voice.

"We're just friends, Alis." I insisted. She just smirked at me and dug through her shoulder bag, pulling out an iPod. She stuck the earbuds in her ears and turned it on; pretty soon I heard the blasting music and knew that she wasn't paying attention to me anymore. Ashley walked out of the bathroom and looked at Alis and me curiously. I just shrugged my shoulders and waited for her. I grabbed my wallet out of my bag and then took the money out, stuffing it into my front right pocket. Ashley motioned toward the door and I nodded, getting to my feet.

Alison looked up and seeing us going toward the door, she grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and followed us to our destination. When we got downstairs and back outside, Reid was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. We walked over to him and I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and, seeing us standing there, began to walk to his car. We followed him to his car, got in and were soon on our way back to Nicky's.

We pulled into the parking lot and I immediately noticed that Tyler's hummer, Caleb's mustang, and Pogue's Ducati were all still parked in the lot. We got out of the car and made our way inside the bar. Reid and I led Ashley and Alison over to our normal table, and everyone looked up at us.

"Finally you're back!" Tyler said, bumping fists with Reid. Reid chuckled and bumped fists with the rest of the boys. "We were gonna wait, like, another ten minutes and then we were gonna head out." I noticed Peyton wasn't sitting at the table and asked Tyler where she was. "She said she had to use the bathroom. She's been in there for a couple of minutes." I nodded and motioned for Alison and Ashley to follow me.

We got into the bathroom and Peyton was standing at the sink washing her hands. She looked up in the mirror and saw us. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Alis! Ash!" she launched herself at our two friends and I began laughing. All three of them laughed and hugged, getting reacquainted, and then we made our way back out to the main area where our brother and other friends were. As I approached the table, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to find Reid standing there.

"Need something?" I questioned.

He nodded his head. "Can we talk for a minute?" I nodded my head and he led me outside to the parking lot. Once we were outside, he pushed me up against the wall of the building. "You're lucky that your friends showed up at the airport."

I became confused, "Wait… what are you talking about?"

He looked nervous and groaned. "Never mind." He turned around and began to walk away from me but I grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around and look at me. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want the truth right now, Reid Garwin!" I hissed quietly as a couple of Spenser students passed by giving us an odd look. Once they were inside and I made sure no one was around, I walked us into the alleyway besides the bar and continued. "I want to know what's really going on!"

His lips pursed and he brought a hand to his chin, tapping his index and second finger to it. "I don't think you'd want to know what goes on inside my mind, Allie. I really don't." he answered. I continued to be confused. "Just forget it. Let's go back inside." He turned and walked away from me quickly, making it impossible for me to grab him again.

I turned around and was walking back toward the door when I heard the sound of a bottle dropping on the ground. I spun around and looked around the alley, specifically where the massive collection of beer bottles was; there was one bottle lying on the ground shattered completely. I walked over to it and knelt down to look at the pieces. I picked a small piece up and inspected it. _If this fell from the top of the pile, the rest of the pieces and even this one would be bigger. This couldn't have fallen, somebody had to have made it bust like this._ I waged a war internally, wondering what could have made the bottle explode to the point where the pieces were tiny, almost microscopic; but I couldn't come up with anything.

Hearing foot steps behind me, I dropped the piece of bottle I was holding and turned around to see who was walking my way. A boy who had to be at least five foot, nine inches with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes dressed in a black shirt, dark blue jeans with a pair of loafers and a knee length black trench coat was standing there. "Can I… help you?" I questioned. He flashed me a smile and walked over to me.

"Yes, please." He said in a sultry voice. "Can you tell me where I might find…" I looked at him, waiting to hear the rest. His smile was soon replaced by a smirk that didn't quite look like it should be on his face. "…your twin sister?" my eyes widened and I took a step back.

The boy took one step toward me every time I took one step back. He kept the smirk on his face, and I began to feel like this wasn't a coincidence that this boy was here in this alleyway with me. "What do you want with Peyton!?" I demanded. He chuckled sinisterly, and I began to get afraid.

"How has she been?" he asked me. "I know it was rude of me to leave her in an abandoned factory that night, but… well, frankly, I didn't want to get caught." My eyes widened at his words; he was the reason my sister came home disheveled and dirty.

I felt my anger welling up inside me, and I knew that I was getting close to blowing up in front of this stranger. "You're the reason my sister can't remember anything about that night, aren't you!?" I yelled. His only answer was an amused laugh. I felt my eyes burn and I knew that if I didn't get my emotions under control I'd Use of this worthless piece of scum.

"Aww… did I make the little witch mad?" he asked. I sharpened my gaze on him while he chuckled. "Give me your worst, little witch." I felt my heart drop to my stomach when I saw his eyes turn black. He threw his hands out and I let my eyes go black, too. I held my hands up in front of me as his ball of energy hit my shield. He threw a couple more energy balls at me and then came after me physically. I dropped my shield and ran near the chain-link fence that the boxes of beer bottles were stacked in front of. I stopped near the fence, trying to catch my breath when I felt hands grab my shoulders.

I turned my head and found the boy standing there, smirking at me as he gripped my shoulder tightly. I cried out in pain and hit him with an energy ball of my own, which got him to let go of me. I threw ball after ball at him, cursing at him every time. I was standing in front of the boxes when I heard voices calling out my name. "Allison!" my eyes returned to their normal green as I recognized the voice as Pogue.

I looked to the entrance of the alleyway there the boy was standing, and he too was looking behind him. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid were all standing there with the other girls behind them. "Chase!" all of boys, Sarah, and Kate called out his name. He chuckled at them and turned to face me.

"I hope you like fireworks, boys." He stated. I saw Caleb, Pogue, and Reid all step forward. Tyler stayed in front of the other girls. "I'm just getting started." He waved his hand and I felt myself get lifted off the ground and thrown into the boxes of beer behind me.

"Allie!" My body slammed into multiple boxes of beer and then the fence. I cried out as I hit the fence, my body ached all over. I fell to the ground and coughed out a mouthful of blood. I groaned and tried to move myself, but it hurt. I looked up and noticed that only the boys and the girls were in the alleyway with me now.

Pogue looked at Tyler. "I think we've been here enough tonight. We need to get Allie to my house." Tyler nodded his head and led my sister and the others to his hummer. I saw Caleb, Pogue, and Reid run up to me. "Allie!" Pogue called. "Allie, can you hear me?" I absent-mindedly nodded my head, but felt a sharp pain as I did so.

"We need to get her out of here, dude." Reid spoke up. I heard Caleb voice his approval and I felt myself being lifted up. I felt a set of hands lifting me up by my shoulders and I screamed. I heard Pogue apologizing to me as the three of them worked on bringing me to  
Reid's car. Once I was laying on the backseat, the doors shut and the car started. The last thing I remember seeing was the sign for Nicky's becoming fainter and fainter as we hurried away from that dreadful place.

I heard frantic voices and I recognized two of them as my parents; they were demanding to know what happened and how badly I was injured. I could barely make out the response Pogue gave them before I succumbed to unconsciousness again.

When I came to, the room I was in was very dimly lit. I turned my head and saw Peyton and the girls lying on air mattresses near my bed. I heard the click of my door and closed my eyes, not wanting whoever it was to know that I was awake. I heard the approaching footsteps and knew that it was my mother.

"I wish you girls hadn't been dragged into this." She whispered to me. I felt her hand brushing some stray hairs away from my face. "This battle has nothing to do with you girls. It's all between the Covenant." I felt her lips against my forehead and I heard the retreating steps.

After a while I felt good enough to try and sit up. As I was working on sitting up, I felt my right arm begin to throb and I hissed. All at once the girls popped up, all of them looking alarmed; it was then that I noticed my arm was in a cast. Their gaze settled on me and they all got up and came over to me. "Are you okay?" "What happened?" "Are you in pain?" "Do you need me to go get someone?" "I wouldn't move around too much." I smiled at their concern, but shook my head.

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened. My arm hurts like hell. I don't need anyone… I don't think. And I think I won't move around too much." They all seemed to calm down to a certain degree. The door to the room opened and Pogue came walking in with the dad's behind him.

Mr. Garwin shut the door behind them and then walked to where the rest of the fathers were. "Kate, Sarah, why don't you take our two new guests down to the kitchen to get something to eat?" both girls nodded their head and led Alison and Ashley out of the room. As soon as the door closed, questions began to get tossed around at us. "What happened?"

Pogue looked at me and then back to the dads. "I don't know. When we found her in the alleyway, Chase was with her. He threw her into a pile of boxes that were filled with beer bottles." The fathers looked at me and my father asked, "How do you know him?"

"Who?" I rebuked.

Pogue looked at our dad. "She hit her head pretty good. She probably doesn't even remember." He turned his gaze to me. "Chase Collins." I shook my head at them.

"I don't know anyone with that name." I spoke. I watched Pogue look at the dads and saw Mr. Garwin and Mr. Simms look to our father. He looked at me intently, and I knew he was searching my expression for some sign that I was lying; but I wasn't. _How can I possibly know him? He attacked me!_ After a couple of moments, he looked back to the others and shook his head. All at once, they fathers turned and left the room.

Pogue watched as they left the room and stayed in the room with us for a couple of minutes. Once the door was shut he looked back at Peyton and me. "So, um… you guys got any questions?" I looked at my older sibling and she shook her head. Knowing that he was getting uncomfortable in the room with us I shook my head too. He nodded at us and turned, exiting the room.

Once we were alone in the room, I turned to look at Peyton. She was looking at me scrupulously, and I saw her eyes flash black for a moment. I used my good arm and slapped her, making her eyes turn back to their natural green color. "Stop it!" I hissed at her. She narrowed her gaze on me. "Don't let them feel you using!" I could tell from her expression now that she was upset that I had gotten hurt. "This isn't your fault," I assured her. "But… there is something that bothers me."

Peyton looked at me while she grabbed the sling that was sitting on the bedside table. "What is it?" she asked as she worked on getting the sling situated around my neck comfortably. I groaned and muttered a curse in Italian when my arm throbbed from her moving it. "Sorry, Al. Mr. Garwin said that you broke your arm when you fell on it. Looks like you'll be wearing it in a cast for a while." I looked at my arm and then thought it was time to tell her the truth.

"The guy…" I started. She finally finished and looked at me, curious. "The guy who attacked me… he was… the guy who left you in that factory back in Italy." Peyton's jaw dropped open and her eyes widened in shock of what she was hearing.

*~Peyton's POV~*

My heart thundered in my chest as my sister told me that. I felt my jaw hanging open and my eyes widening. After a couple of minutes, I regained my composure; or what little bit of my composure I could. Once again, I felt as vulnerable as I had that night in Italy. I felt like my whole being was set out there for everyone to see. "What?" I asked in a small voice.

"He told me." She spoke quietly.

I suddenly got angry. "Tell me everything he told you!" she was quiet for a moment, and I knew that she didn't want to answer me. "Allison Carolyn Parry, you tell me what he said or I'll pick it out of you!" she was still looking at the bed cover and still quiet. I knew that I was going to have to pry it out of her. I felt my eyes burn and knew that they had flashed black. Immediately my mind was filled with Allison's encounter and I experienced it all through her eyes:

_Hearing foot steps behind me, I dropped the piece of bottle I was holding and turned around to see who was walking my way. A boy who had to be at least five foot, nine inches with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes dressed in a black shirt, dark blue jeans with a pair of loafers and a knee length black trench coat was standing there. "Can I… help you?" I questioned. He flashed me a smile and walked over to me._

_"Yes, please." He said in a sultry voice. "Can you tell me where I might find…" I looked at him, waiting to hear the rest. His smile was soon replaced by a smirk that didn't quite look like it should be on his face. "…your twin sister?" my eyes widened and I took a step back._

_The boy took one step toward me every time I took one step back. He kept the smirk on his face, and I began to feel like this wasn't a coincidence that this boy was here in this alleyway with me. "What do you want with Peyton!?" I demanded. He chuckled sinisterly, and I began to get afraid._

_"How has she been?" he asked me. "I know it was rude of me to leave her in an abandoned factory that night, but… well, frankly, I didn't want to get caught." My eyes widened at his words; he was the reason my sister came home disheveled and dirty._

_I felt my anger welling up inside me, and I knew that I was getting close to blowing up in front of this stranger. "You're the reason my sister can't remember anything about that night, aren't you!?" I yelled. His only answer was an amused laugh. I felt my eyes burn and I knew that if I didn't get my emotions under control I'd Use of this worthless piece of scum._

I felt my eyes return to normal and I felt the boiling rage building inside me. _How dare that son of a bitch! The next time I see him he's gonna be begging me to kill him!_ I was brought out of my thoughts by the sharp intake of breath from the door. Allison and mine's heads snapped up to see Sarah, Kate, Alison, and Ashley standing there; Kate, Alison, and Ashley knew our secret and were all standing behind Sarah. Sarah's mouth was wide open and she began to back up, but Kate stopped her.

Sarah struggled with Kate, but with Alis and Ash's help, they got her in the room with the door shut behind her. Kate sat her down on one of the airbeds that were on the floor. "Sarah, breathe…" Kate instructed slowly. Sarah narrowed her gaze on Kate and made a rude gesture with her hand. "Okay. I guess I kind of deserved that." She commented, moving away.

Sarah looked at me and then at Allison. "Who are you two?" she asked, getting hostile.

Allison grinned and responded, "I'm Allison. This is Peyton. I thought we established this when we got here." Sarah kept her defense up and narrowed her eyes on my younger sister.

"I meant who are you to these families! There's no way you two can have the Power!" she fumed.

I was beginning to get angry with her; she kept glaring at my twin and one thing that I do not stand for is people thinking they were better than us. I stood up and towered over her sitting form. "Look here, blondie, I don't care if you're dating Caleb and if you mean something to the future Covenant. If you don't stop giving my sister a visual beat down, I'll beat _you_ down!" I threatened. Her mouth dropped open and she stood up, both of us staring murderously at one another.

Kate and Allie jumped up and walked over to us, separating us before we did each other damage. "How do you know about the Covenant?!" Sarah asked haughtily. Kate looked at Allie and me; Alis and Ash decided to stay out of this.

"You might as well tell her. She's seen you Use." Kate told us. I groaned and Allie looked at me, knowing I didn't wanna do this.

Sarah looked at us as Kate let go of her. Allie let go of me and we both looked at Sarah. "My real name is Peyton Elise Parry." Her mouth dropped open and she looked to Allie.

"And my real name is Allison Carolyn Parry."

If it was possible, her mouth dropped open more. "So you two are—"

"Pogue's little sisters." Kate inserted. Sarah looked at her friend and then back at the two of us. We both nodded at her and waited for her to talk. "Don't you see how closely they resemble Pogue?"

Sarah opened and closed her mouth like a person gulping for water. After a couple of minutes she was finally able to speak again. "I'm just… you two are really Pogue's little sisters?" we nodded our heads. There was a knock on the door and we all shut up quickly. The door opened and the boys walked in. Caleb and Pogue noticed that Sarah and I were standing pretty close to one another and came over to us. Caleb took Sarah by the arm and led her across the room and Pogue did the same with me. Reid walked over to Allie and the two left the room.

The boys helped put away the airbeds and we sat in there talking for a little bit. Noting that the time was getting later, since it was about three in the morning, we all decided to go to bed. I opened the door to Allie's room and walked out into the hallway, and caught a flash of blonde and a door shutting on the other end of the hall. I raised an eyebrow as someone bumped into me from behind. I stumbled forward and tripped, falling to the floor. My arms shot out in front of me, instantly going to protect my now aching abdomen.

A hand caught me by my arms and I looked up to see Tyler holding me. He helped me get steady on my feet and I quickly lowered my arms to my side. I thanked him and walked across the hall to my room. As I was getting ready for bed, I heard a knock on the door. As I was pulling a shirt on, I called for whomever to enter. I heard Tyler's voice reach my ears and I spun around to face him, jerking on the shirt.

Tyler smiled at me shyly as I stood at my closet, shutting the door. "Hey, Ty!" I greeted.

He chuckled at me and returned my greeting. "Um… I was wondering… would you maybe wanna… um, come over to my house next weekend for dinner?" he asked me that so quietly, I thought I couldn't hear him correctly. I smiled at him and answered almost immediately.

"I'd love to!" he flashed me a bright smile and told me that he'd give me more details later in the week. I told him that I'd see him tomorrow and he exited my room, shutting the door behind him. With a bright smile plastered on my face, I shut the lights off and crawled into bed.

I woke up the next morning, with a massive headache and my stomach churning. Knowing that I was going to be sick, I rushed to get out of bed and make it to the bathroom. I threw the door to the bathroom open and saw Allie standing at the sink with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as she looked at me. I rushed to the toilet and instantly got sick.

I heard the door shut and I heard her turn on the water faucet. She knelt next to me as I retched. "I made a doctor's appointment for you." She told me. I took heaving breaths of air, trying to calm my upset stomach. "Well, actually mom made the appointment. I told her that you haven't been well lately and she called her doctor. Your appointment is the day after tomorrow."

After half an hour of being in the bathroom, I got up from the floor and flushed the toilet. I went to the sink and grabbed my toothbrush, cleaning my mouth out and then rinsing. I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Alis and Ash glaring at me.

"It's about time you came out." Ash said, walking into the bathroom once I was out.

Alis laughed, "Now now, Ash. It's not nice to be mean to someone who obviously isn't feeling well." I looked at my friend and she winked at me. I heard Ash scoff from inside the bathroom and I told Alis I'd see her in the kitchen. I went back to my room and grabbed a uniform from my closet. I dressed quickly, brushed my hair and then made my way downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Feeling better?" Pogue asked. I nodded my head and sat down on the other side of Kate, since Allie was sitting next to Reid. The next person to enter the kitchen was Tyler and he sat down on the other side of me. I smiled and we exchanged good mornings. Alison and Ashley finally joined us in the kitchen twenty minutes later; being the only ones who weren't wearing uniforms.

I looked at Allie and mine's friends. "You two don't mind hanging out in our dorm, do you?" I asked. Ashley began eating her food and Alison just shook her head. "We've got school today, but we can come visit during lunch." Alison and Ashley nodded their heads and we finished breakfast silently. Allie, Alison, Ashley and I got into Tyler's hummer with him and Reid. Pogue, Caleb, Sarah and Kate got into Caleb's mustang and pretty soon we were heading to Spenser.

The day passed uneventfully and pretty soon we were all gathered in Allie and mine's dorm room. We put on a movie and we all sat there watching it until Reid announced the time. "We gonna hit Nicky's tonight?" he asked. Allie voiced her opinion on wanting to go as did Ashley and Alison. Tyler turned his offer down as did Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, Kate and myself. Tyler tossed his best friend the keys to his hummer, telling him to be careful and the four Nicky-goers left the room.

We continued to watch our movie until it was over. Once the credits were rolling for the movie, Pogue, Kate, Caleb, and Sarah excused themselves from the dorm and left. I offered another movie and Tyler nodded his head. I put in 'Superhero Movie' and went back to the bed. I laid down beside him and he wrapped his arms around me as the movie began. Halfway through the movie, I closed my eyes because I began to get a migraine.

I opened my eyes and saw the light flooding the room. I looked over at my twin's bed and saw her dirty blonde hair sticking out from underneath the covers with a shade of brighter blonde hair next to her. I thought to myself for a moment before I realized who it could be. I thrust the covers back and jumped out of my bed, going to my twin's bed. I uncovered my twin and Reid, and saw his arms wrapped around her waist.

I grabbed Reid by the ear, making his eyes shoot open and him howl in pain. "OW! LET GO!!" I jerked on his ear and he tumbled out of the bed, pulling Allie with him. Everyone in the room woke up instantly and looked around. Allie let out an '_oomph!_' as she landed on Reid's chest on the floor. Tyler got up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. He placed a soft kiss on the area behind my right ear and I let go of Reid's ear.

Allie got off of Reid and helped him to his feet. "What the hell is the big idea?" he grumbled as he climbed back into Allie's bed. Allie went to the closet, grabbing a clean uniform and setting it on her bed. She began to strip down and I turned Tyler the opposite direction so he didn't see her naked. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and went to grab his jacket off of the desk chair.

When he turned around, Allie was completely clothed in her uniform and he walked over to the bed. "Reid." He grumbled. "Reid, dude, we gotta go get ready for class." Reid popped an eye open and grumbled something about not caring. Tyler grabbed his ear and jerked, making Reid jump up and state he was awake. The two left the room and went to their own. I cornered my twin while she was sitting on her bed, putting her shoes on with one hand.

"What?" she asked, seeing my expression.

I gave her a worried glance. "Come on, Allie." I told her. Alison and Ashley rolled over in their sleeping bags on the floor and continued to sleep. "Seriously, Allie… Reid? Of all the guys you could like… Reid Garwin?" she glared at me, turning hostile.

"So what? I like Reid! Big deal!" she argued. "You like Tyler but no one ever says anything about you two!" she stated loudly. She stood up when she finally got her other shoe on. "I don't give you shit about you and Tyler! So you should back the hell off of me and Reid! I'm getting tired of the overprotective act!"

I glared back at her. "I'm just thinking of your well being!"

"Well, don't!" she rebuked. My expression changed to one of surprise. "I'm not a little kid anymore! I don't need you telling me what's right and wrong and what's good or bad!" There was a knock on the door and the rest of our group walked in. "Just back off and give me my space! Stop controlling me and thinking you know what the best for me is!" using her good arm she grabbed her schoolbag off the floor and stormed out, grabbing Reid on the way out. The two walked out and the door slammed shut. Everyone stood where they were and just looked at me.

I excused myself and went into the bathroom, grabbing a clean uniform from the closet on the way. I shut the door behind me and set my clothes on the counter top. Slowly and with shaking hands I undressed and redressed in my school outfit. I exited the bathroom, throwing my dirty clothes in the dirty hamper and then going for my shoes.

"Are you two okay?" Sarah asked. Slipping my shoes on and grabbing my bag, I turned to Sarah and nodded my head. I scribbled a note to Alis and Ash, and then we all left the room.

I was walking through the hallway making my way from my second hour class to my third when I got dizzy. I stopped near a set of lockers and took a couple deep breaths before I continued on my way. The final bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, and I sighed; looked like I was gonna be late. As I went to turn around the corner that led to the biology hallway, I felt someone grab my arm.

Turning my head to see who it was, I came face to face with the boy that had been at Nicky's that night; Chase Collins. I snatched my arm out of his grasp and began walking down the hallway quickly. I was once again brought to a stop and saw him standing in front of me with a smirk on his face. "What do you want?" I asked.

His answering laugh didn't make me feel any better. "I think you know what I want… Peyton." I took a step back, turned and ran like my life depended on it. I heard his angry shouts from behind me, but I didn't stop. I ran around a corner and then ran down the hallway with Chase following me.

As I made it halfway down the hallway, I collided with a solid body, making me stumble backwards. Hands shot out and steadied me and I looked up to see Reid standing there looking at me intently. "You okay?" he asked curtly. Knowing that he was angry with me over this morning's incident I shook my head anyway. He let go of me and shrugged his shoulders, "Not my problem…" he began to walk away from me.

I heard laughing from behind me and turned to see Chase standing there. "Aww… does Garwin not like you?" I let my eyes flash black and I threw an energy ball at him, which he seemed to absorb. "That's not such a good idea, Peyton. You wouldn't want to expose the Covenant, would you?" he was by my side in an instant and grabbed me by both of my arms.

I struggled against him and kicked him in his jewels, making him swear loudly. His hands loosened on me some and I turned to see Reid almost halfway down the hallway. "Reid!" Chase grabbed me and covered my mouth with his hand as Reid turned around to look at me. I saw his eyes widened and his eyes flash black. I bit two of Chase's fingers and he swore, letting go. "Reid, help!" Chase went to grab me again, but was knocked back.

I turned my head and saw Tyler standing there. He grabbed me and put me behind him. "Are you okay?" he asked. I answered hoarsely and he nodded his head. A couple minutes later Pogue and Caleb came into the hallway.

"Is there anyone else in the hall?" Caleb asked, looking from the hall he and Pogue had come. Tyler shook his head and looked down the hall at Reid who called a quiet 'no'. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler stood around me like a shield. Chase looked at them murderously. "What do you want with them, Chase?" Caleb asked, making Chase grin wickedly in response.

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Won't you, golden boy?" he taunted. Pogue put his hand on Caleb's shoulder and shook his head. "I believe a few things will be found out within the next couple of days. I'm just waiting to see how everyone reacts to them." With that, Chase totally disappeared. The three in front of me turned and looked at each other as Reid joined us.

Reid gave Caleb a weird look. "What the hell did he mean by that?" they shook their shoulders. A couple minutes later they turned to look at me.

"I'm not feeling so well." I told them. "I'm gonna head back to my dorm. I don't think I'll be able to finish up classes." They nodded their heads at me and I turned to look at Tyler. "Can you get my assignments for me?"

He dropped a kiss on my cheek. "You know it, babe." I smiled and turned, walking down the hallway and making my way back to the dorm room. When I got in the room, Alis and Ash were sitting on Allie's bed watching TV. They both looked at me as I entered the room and dropped my bag near the desk, shutting the door with my foot.

I laid down across the bed and Ash looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay, Pey?" I shook my head and they both came over to me. "What happened?" her and Alis looked at me with concern shining in their eyes.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked at them. "I saw the boy who left me in that factory…" I said, trying my best to keep my cries inside. Alis put her hand on my back in a comforting gesture and I started bawling. "He's got the Power, too!" they looked at each other and then back at me.

"I thought you said that only your families had the Power?" Alis asked curiously.

I shook my head, beginning to get confused. "I don't know how he has it! But he told Allie that he was the one who left me in the factory that night." Their jaws dropped open and I continued explaining. "And he was in the hallway as I was going to biology and… I think he was trying to kidnap me. I asked him what he wanted and he said that I should know and then he tried grabbing me. I ran from him and ran into Reid and then this whole big fiasco happened in the hall." I cried.

Alis and Ash looked at me, both of them putting a hand on each of my shoulders. "And he said that a lot of stuff was going to be found out…"

"You think he meant them finding out the truth about you and Allie?" Alis asked me while Ash got me a Kleenex to wipe my eyes off with. I nodded my head and looked to them with uncertainty in my eyes.

"You guys… they can't find out about Allie and me!" I stated. "Our mother and father would be pissed off beyond all belief if they knew the Pogue knew. Or any of the other Sons for that matter." I dabbed at my eyes with the Kleenex and then set my head down on my mattress.

Ash brushed a strand of hair out of my face and looked at me. "You look like you could use a nap." She told me. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Just take a nap and then when you get up, we'll talk about it with Allie." I nodded my head and got under my covers.

"If she'll even talk to me…" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, the only light illuminating the room were the bedside table lamp of Allie's, the desk lamp, and the TV. I looked around the room and noticed that no one was in here with me. Getting worried I sat up, pushing the covers off me and then getting up from the bed. I walked into the bathroom and didn't see anyone, so I walked back out into the main room. The door jerked open and I screamed, making whomever entering scream too. Allie, Alis, and Ash all threw the door open, screaming, and then noticed me.

I clutched at my chest and calmed down as they entered and shut the door behind them. They were carrying bags filled with take-out Chinese and they set them on the desk. "God, girlie, you scared us!" Alis commented. Ash and Allie nodded their heads in agreement. I looked at the floor and made my way back to my bed. I went and laid back down and just stared at the wall.

"Are you hungry?" Ash asked. I nodded my head and sat up when Alis told me to. Ash handed me a paper plate filled with all the varieties of food they'd gotten and a can of Mountain Dew. I thanked her and began to eat slowly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my twin looking at me. Once I lifted my head to connect gazes with her, she dropped her gaze to the floor. Alis handed her a plate and a drink and she began eating. We sat in silence for a while, until Ash cleared her throat. "Allie I think you and Peyton need to talk." Allie looked at our blonde haired friend with curiosity. "Seriously, Allie. There's something that you need to know. And it's about your cover." Allie looked over at me, glaring.

"Did you tell them!?" she seethed, placing her plate down.

I glared right back at her. "No, I didn't tell them!"

"Then why the hell do you need to talk to me about our cover!?" she raged.

I felt the urge deep down inside of me to Use on her, but I fought the feeling. "I think Chase is going to tell them!" I screeched at her. Whatever she'd been about to say, she thought better of because she became quiet and looked at me. "Chase cornered me in the hall today." Her eyes widened and I silenced her with my hand. "I ran away from him, but his intentions were pretty clear… he wanted to snatch me. I ran into Reid, your oh-so-loving boyfriend, who didn't give two shits about me. And it took him seeing Chase to realize that I was in danger!"

Allie opened her mouth and closed it, opening it once more. But once more I silenced her. "Chase said that a few things were going to be found out within the next couple of days." She looked at me with concern and worry in her eyes. "So now that you know that, you can continue your 'I-hate-my-sister' streak that you have going, and you can start making your own decisions from here on out!" I lost control of my temper and my plate of food exploded. Ash and Alis let out surprised squeaks and Allie stared at me with worry.

I let my eyes flash black and within seconds all my food was back on a new plate. "I'm not really hungry anymore." I said, getting to my feet and putting my plate on the desk. I walked over to my bed and got back in it, lying down. I closed my eyes and soon it was off to la-la land for me.

I woke up to an alarm going off and peeked through my eyes open to see my little sister getting out of bed. I opened my eyes and stretched slowly, sitting up in bed. I met her over at the closet. "You've got your doctor's appointment today, so you don't have to go to classes." She grabbed the last clean uniform and went into the bathroom. I looked down, seeing myself wearing my uniform from yesterday. I grabbed a blue stretch poplin dress shirt and a pair of tan khakis from the closet and walked over to the bed.

A couple minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, dressed for class. "What time is my appointment?" I asked.

"At nine-thirty." She answered, tying her hair back with a hair tie. There was a knock on the door and Reid walked in with Tyler following. "See ya later." she grabbed her bag and left the room with Reid.

Tyler walked over to the desk and set down a couple pieces of paper. "These are the assignments you missed yesterday." I nodded my head and he left the room. I grabbed my clothes and then went into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and set my clothes on the counter. I undressed and wrapped the towel around me. I left the dorm and went downstairs to the bathroom and turned on a shower in one of the stalls. I got in and took my towel off and hanging it from a hook nearby.

I washed myself quickly and then went back up to the room. I went into the bathroom and got dressed. I brushed my hair and then went back out into the main area. I turned on the TV and watched the news until it was time to go. I grabbed my shoulder bag from near my bed, wrote a quick note, and then walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and spotted Pogue quickly. "Pogue..." I spoke, walking up to him. He and Kate turned to look at me.

"Hey, Peyton. You not coming to classes today either?" I shook my head and exchanged greetings with Kate.

"Um, no… I actually got a doctor's appointment this morning. I was kind of wondering how the hell I'm gonna get there." I said, looking at the ground. Pogue and Kate laughed as he dug through his pocket. "What are you doing out of class?"

He pulled a set of car keys out of his pocket and handed them to me. "My mom dropped her car off last night. She said you could borrow it for today. Class was cancelled because the professor's daughter had to be rushed to Gloucester hospital." I nodded my head and looked at my watch. Seeing that I would be late if I didn't leave, I said goodbye and made my way over to my mother's car.

I got inside and sped off into town to the doctor's office. I arrived ten minutes early and I sat in the waiting room quietly, flipping through a magazine. More people arrived as I was sitting there waiting and I just remained quiet. "Peyton Parry?" I put my magazine down and got up, following the nurse.

She took my weight and height and then took me to a small examination room. "Just have a seat on the bed and the doctor will be with you in a couple of minutes, okay?" I nodded my head and did as she told me. I was sitting there for all of ten minutes before the doctor walked in. I was relieved to find that it was a female doctor and not a male; female doctors were always easier for me to talk to.

"Peyton Parry?" I nodded my head and she walked in the room, shutting the door behind her. "My name is Dr. Salvez. Are you related to a Heather Parry?"

I nodded my head, "Yes. She's my mother." Dr. Salvez laughed for a moment.

"Huh! I didn't know she had a daughter!"

I laughed and then spoke. "She actually turned over custody of me and my twin sister when we were born. Our aunt was never able to have kids, so she gave us to our aunt and uncle." I told her. "But a couple of months ago they were killed in a car accident and we were returned to our parents. But we still use our aunt and uncles last name." Dr. Salvez nodded her head and looked at me.

"Well, Peyton… what brings you in my office today?"

I looked kind of sheepish. "I've been sick for the past couple months since we came home… I'd get sick one day, be fine for the next couple of days, and then I'd get sick and stay sick for a while." I explained. She nodded her head and wrote on her clipboard.

"I know these questions are kind of 'ugh' but I'm required to ask them." She told me, giving me a small smile. I smiled and nodded my head; I knew it was part of every doctor's job to ask these personal questions. Thank god for the doctor-patient confidentiality clause. "Are you on any medications?"

"No."

"Do you have an extensive medical history?"

"No."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes."

She scribbled something down and then looked at me. "How long have you been sexually active?"

I thought back to the first time I'd fooled around with a boy. "Since I was about… fourteen and a half, fifteen possibly." She wrote on the clipboard and continued.

"Is there a possibility you could be pregnant?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely not."

"Okay. Last question: when was your last period?"

I asked her to hold on a moment and dug for my calendar book in my shoulder bag. I opened it and searched for the last marking for my period. I flipped backwards in my calendar book to November of the previous year. My mind began kicking into overdrive.

_We moved here in February. It's March now… and I haven't had a period since November._

I looked back at Dr. Salvez. "Um… the last period I had was on November fourteenth." She wrote on the clipboard some more. Her gaze returned to my frightened face.

"Have you been throwing up? Getting ill in the middle of the night or in the early morning?" I nodded my head and she wrote down more. "Okay. Peyton, what I'm gonna have you do is take a pregnancy test. Then we'll go from there, okay?" I shook my head as she got up from her stool and walked out of the room.

A couple minutes later, a nurse walked into the room holding a small clear cup. "Peyton, Dr. Salvez said to go ahead and give us a urine sample. You can use the bathroom right down the hall and when you're done, just leave the sample on the counter in here." I nodded my head, getting up and taking the cup from her. I went into the bathroom and peed in the cup, capping it, and going back to the room I was in.

I set the cup on the counter and sat down, waiting for Dr. Salvez to come back in. She entered moments later with the nurse, who took the cup and left. "Okay. She's going to take the sample back to the lab and they're going to check it. I should have the results of the test within fifteen minutes and then I'll come back and discuss the results with you." I nodded my head as she turned and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Seconds turned into eternity while I was sitting on the bed, thinking of what the results would be. _I'll be screwed if I am pregnant! Mom and Dad would whoop my ass! Not to mention that my relationship with Tyler will end up going down the drain!_ I closed my eyes as I thought of Tyler; I was supposed to go over to his house this weekend for dinner. Hopefully, the results would be negative and my body was just making me have an irregular cycle.

I was so racked up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard the door open. "Peyton?" I snapped my attention away from thoughts of Tyler and looked at her. She was holding a folder in front of the clipboard, and I knew it was my results.

"Yes?" I asked in a small voice.

She smiled a thin smile and I knew that the news wasn't good. "Peyton, the results came back positive." My heart plummeted to my stomach and I felt the hot pin pricks behind my eyes. I forced my tears back as she took a seat in front of me. "Since the last time you had your period, November fourteenth, to now I believe you are at least four and a half months along." When she said those words, I couldn't stop the tears that began cascading down my cheeks. She placed her hands on mine and squeezed them.

"With your permission I'd like to do a ultrasound." She spoke, looking at me with concern. Feeling like my life was spiraling out of my control, I absent-mindedly nodded my head. Dr. Salvez helped me to my feet as I wiped the tears away from my eyes and led me out of the room and down the hall.

We entered another room and she told me to sit down on the examination table. I did as she instructed me and she closed the door behind her. She walked over to the machines near the table and turned them on, along with the computer in there. "Go ahead and remove your shirt and unbutton your pants." She told me. As she turned her back to me to start the computer, I removed my shirt and unbuttoned my khakis. I laid back on the exam table as she turned back to me. She turned the machines on the cart next to the table on and waited for the screen to become visible.

I watched as she grabbed a tube of gel from the side of the screen and open it. "Oh!" I squeaked as she squirted the cold gooey liquid on the stomach; it was then, watching her spread the gel with a thin paddle that I noticed my stomach was slightly rounded. She apologized for the coldness of the gel and once it was smoothed out, she pointed to the screen.

I looked up at the screen and saw the small, but growing form. She stopped moving the paddle and pressed a button on a keyboard below the screen. The image froze for a moment then returned to normal. Dr. Salvez pointed some things out to me while she did the ultrasound, and then just like that, it was done. She left the room and I fixed my pants and put my shirt back on.

Dr. Salvez retuned minutes later with a series of sonograms that she held out to me. "Those are yours to keep." She told me. I took them from her and followed her to the receptionist's desk. She grabbed the folder that she'd had earlier and handed it to me. "There are papers in there about stuff you should take into special consideration, such as your diet, exercise, etcetera. I also gave you a prescription for some vitamins; you should one vitamin each day in the morning with breakfast." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Also, I gave you a prescription for nausea pills for your morning or evening sickness. If you become sick in any way, contact me and make an appointment." She handed me a card. "This is my card, so you won't have to go through your mother to make an appointment. I'm going to go ahead and put you down for an appointment in exactly one month, for another sonogram and a physical." I nodded my head and thanked her.

I left the office and got into my mother's car. I looked at the sonogram of the baby growing in me and I felt warm moisture sliding down my cheeks. I stuck the key in the ignition, and before I put the car into gear I got my emotions under control. I backed out of the spot and drove to the pharmacy.

When I got to the pharmacy, I parked and went inside to put my prescriptions in. I walked around the small store and grabbed some munchies and stuff that we needed in the dorm room. Twenty minutes later the pharmacist let me know my prescriptions were filled and I paid for them and my extra items. I took the bags from him and left, getting in the car and heading back to the dorms.

I parked the car in the parking lot and looked at the clock before I shut it off; 1:45 pm. I grabbed my bag from the floorboard of the passenger side and stuffed the folder and other loose papers in it and zipped it shut. I shut the car off, taking the keys out of the ignition, and got out. I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed the two bags from the pharmacy, shutting the car door with my hip.

I felt one of the bags taken from my grip and I turned to see Tyler standing there. I smiled, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I just don't feel so good." I replied. He nodded his head. I went to take the bag back, but he told me he'd carry it for me. We walked up to the dorm room and he set the bag on the desk. Ash and Alis were sitting on Allie's bed watching TV, and didn't even turn their gaze to pay attention to us. "Thanks, Ty."

He smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "You're quite welcome. Will you still be coming over for dinner?" I nodded my head as he kissed me. "You don't have anything contagious, do you?" he joked. I shook my head and he kissed me again.

"Yo, Romeo. You might wanna get back to class. Next class starts in ten minutes." I heard Ash say. I laughed as Tyler groaned.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't worry. I'll be at your house Friday… right?" he nodded his head happily and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. Tyler let go of me and then turned, running out of the room. Once the door shut, I dropped to the floor carefully. Ash and Alis were by my side in an instant.

"Are you okay?!"

"Pey, what's wrong?"

For the third time that day, tears began falling down my cheeks. I grabbed my bag and unzipped it, and began rummaging through it. The door opened and Allie walked in, throwing her schoolbag down on the floor and shutting the door. She saw me on the floor and rushed over to us. "What happened!?" Ash and Alis shook their heads at my twin.

I grabbed the folder out of my bag and reached inside, picking out the sonogram pictures. I held them out to my younger sister, tears spilling out of my eyes quickly and blurring my vision. She took them and l saw her eyes widen as she realized what they were. Ash and Alis looked at them and then turned to me with shock written all over their faces. I looked at my sister, pleading with her. "Please… please don't ignore me!" as I blubbered, she threw the sonograms aside and wrapped her arms around me tightly. Soon I heard her sobbing into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and held her close. Ash and Alis looked at me and then joined in on our hug. "I'm so sorry!" Allie cried. "I had no idea!" Allie and I held onto one another tightly, with our friends hugging us, and stayed that way for most of the afternoon. There was no denying the fact that I was pregnant; and whether I wanted to accept it or not, Chase Collins was the father.

**So, how's that for a big surprise? Peyton didn't have random illnesses, but was pregnant; and even more of a twist is that Chase is the father. One thing has been discovered, but what are the other things Chase was talking about? I tried to be suspenseful throughout it; I don't know if I was or not, so let me know! This chapter took up twenty-two pages on Microsoft Word, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks to all of you who review this story; your reviews are what help me come up with the chapters and give me inspiration. Reviews are welcome, as always!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	8. Dinner For Two and Uncoverings

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton, Allie, Alison, and Ashley. Don't sue!

Fireworks sparked between Peyton and Allie when Peyton caught them in bed together; and Peyton found out that she was pregnant.

Chapter 6

*~Peyton's POV~*

The rest of the week passed by quickly and before we knew it, Friday was here. Because of finding out that I was pregnant, Alis and Ash called their families back in Italy and told them that they wanted to stay in the States to help. Their parents had called the school and talked to Provost Higgins; they'd been accepted and there was a free room next to Allie and I that they could stay in. Today was their first day and, currently, we were sitting in AP English. Allie was sitting next to the left of Reid and I was sitting between Reid and Tyler. Alis was sitting to Tyler's right and Ash was sitting to Allie's left.

Tyler looked at me and I caught him watching me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him and he shot me a shy smile, which I returned. "So… tonight?" he questioned. I smiled, knowing what he meant, and I nodded my head.

"I'll be there." I told him. He smiled and I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest. I heard Alis ask him a question, making him turn his attention to her. A couple minutes later, the teacher walked in and we began our lesson for the day. I put my head on my arms and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

I felt someone jab me in the arm and my eyes snapped open. I saw Reid looking at me with a curious look on his face. I looked around and saw that students were filing out of the room quickly. I raised my head from my arms and stuffed my books in my bag, getting to my feet quickly. "You okay?" Reid asked. I turned to look at him as I smoothed my skirt and nodded my head. "You sure? You don't normally fall asleep during class; that's my job."

I laughed and noticed the rest of the group waiting at the door for us. I pushed Tyler forward playfully and he laughed. He walked out into the aisle, leading down to the door with me, Allie and Reid following him. Alis and Ash were waiting by the door, too, so they must have been one of the first ones out the door.

"Sorry guys." I apologized. They shook their heads, telling me it was okay. We went to our lockers and I grabbed my book for biology. Allie, Alis, Ash and I all walked off to our classroom together and we went to the very top row, taking our seats next to one another.

Halfway through class, and our lecture on organism structure, I raised my hand to get the teacher's attention. He turned to look at the class, and paused seeing my hand. "Yes, Miss Cowery?"

I put my hand down, making complete eye contact with him. "May I please be excused to use the restroom?" I saw him nod his head before he voiced his approval. I got up with a look to my twin before I descended the aisle and walked out of the classroom.

Pushing the door to the bathroom open, I made my way to a stall and shut the door behind me, locking it. I used the toilet, ending with me getting sick, and then flushed it. I made my way out of the stall and over to the sinks, washing my hands. I heard the lock to another stall click and looked in the mirror to see my English teacher making her way to the sinks. I saw her look over at me and then begin washing her own hands.

I was making my way over to the towel dispenser when I felt a wave of dizziness pass over me. I didn't realize that I had passed out and fallen to the bathroom floor until I heard Ms. Emerson calling my name from where she was at my side. The door to the bathroom opened and I saw Kate and Sarah walking in; when they saw me they both came over and began asking Ms. Emerson what happened.

"Miss Tunney, go to the office and alert them that Miss Cowery has collapsed!" she spoke. I heard Kate agree and I heard the door open again. I opened my eyes slowly, and squinted from the light assaulting my eyes. "Miss Wenham, would you go outside and make sure that anyone coming to this bathroom is redirected to the second floor bathroom?" I saw Sarah nod her head and stand up.

I looked at Ms. Emerson, not remembering that I had passed out. "What… happened?" I asked. She tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ears.

"You passed out, Miss Cowery. Miss Tunney is going to alert the office and Miss Wenham is watching out for any approaching students." I felt something soft underneath my head and guessed that it was her blazer jacket. I heard the door open and two of the teachers from the main office walked in with a wheelchair and Kate following them. The two teachers came over to me with the wheelchair and Kate stood near the door. I heard speaking from the other side of the door and knew that Sarah was speaking to a couple of students who needed to use the bathroom.

Kate looked at Ms. Emerson. "Ma'am, should I have Pogue brought up to the office?" the English teacher looked at Kate and nodded her head. The two teachers helped me get to my feet carefully and then sat me down in the wheelchair. The door to the bathroom was opened and Kate walked out. Ms. Emerson opened the door to the bathroom and held it open while the two teachers followed after her, one of them pushing me in the wheelchair. There were a couple of girls standing near Sarah as I was pushed past them. Sarah told them they could use the bathroom now and then walked after us.

They brought me into the nurse's office and laid me down on one of the beds in there. A doctor came in and checked me over before telling me to relax until someone came for me. Sarah sat in the room with me and I stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and that's all it took for me to fall asleep.

*~Kate's POV~*

I walked down the hallway quickly and made my way to the guys' regular biology class. Once I got to the door, I stopped and took a deep breath. I then opened the door and took a step inside. The students, who were doing their labs quietly from their desks, looked up to see who was interrupting their class. I spotted Pogue and Caleb, who were looking at me intently. I walked over near their teacher. He turned to look at me with a curious look on his face. "Can I help you, Miss Tunney?"

"Yes, sir." I answered. "I was told to come and bring Pogue to the main office." He looked at me intently; he probably thought I was lying. Ever since sophomore year when he caught Pogue and I in a very unacceptable position in the hallway, he was very suspicious of us. I walked closer to him lowered my voice so only he could hear. "His cousin, Peyton Cowery, collapsed." I saw his gaze lighten up and he nodded his head.

He turned his attention to Pogue, who had continued to work on the bio lab with the other three Sons. "Mr. Parry…" he began. Pogue and the other three boys turned their attention to the teacher and I. "You're needed in the main office. Go with Miss Tunney, please." I saw him nod his head, take his notebook and shove it into his bag, whisper something to the other boys, and then get up from his seat. He walked down the aisle and to me, where I was at the door.

We left the room quickly and I led him toward the main office. "Kate, what's going on?" we continued down the hallway as we talked.

"Peyton was using the bathroom and passed out." I answered. We turned a corner and we sped up our walking. "Ms. Emerson was using the bathroom at the same time and saw Peyton pass out. Sarah and I were just walking in when we saw her on the floor. Sarah kept watch outside the bathroom and I went to get someone from the office." He nodded his head and we entered the office.

I saw Ms. Emerson in the office. "I brought Pogue, Ms. Emerson." She nodded her head and led us back to the infirmary where we found Sarah sitting next to the bed where Peyton was lying, asleep.

"The doctor said that nothing looks to be out of the ordinary with her, except for a fever of 102.3. But she may want to go see a doctor if she continues to do this." She explained to us. We all nodded our heads and she turned to leave. "A couple of office assistants were sent out to alert the rest of her teachers. She doesn't have to go back to class. She can go back to her dorm, which is what the doctor suggested."

Pogue nodded his head and I watched him. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Ms. Emerson walked out of the infirmary and Pogue looked down at his sister. "She had a doctor's appointment yesterday. My mom set it up for her." I nodded my head and watched as he looked at Sarah. "How's she been, Sarah?"

"She's been in and out of it." My best friend told my boyfriend. "The slightest thing has been waking her up. I'm surprised she's not awake right now." He nodded his head and offered his bag to me. I took it, putting it on my shoulder and watching as he rolled up his sleeves. Pogue slid his arms underneath her head and her knees and picked her up. I was worried about her; lately she hadn't been acting the same, and she barely looked like she got any sleep.

Sarah got up and went to the door, holding it open for us. We filed out of the infirmary and to the front desk. Pogue stopped in front of the receptionist's desk and waited for her to look at him. "Can I help you, Mr. Parry?" he nodded his head.

"Mrs. Scott, can I get a note for the coach? We have practice this afternoon, but I don't feel like leaving my cousin by herself." He explained. She nodded her head and I saw the glint in her eyes. _Stupid bimbo! He's too young for you, you old hag!_ I saw her hold up a piece of paper and I snatched it from her grasp. "Thank you." We all turned away from the desk and walked out of the office and toward the dorms.

When we got to Peyton and Allie's dorm, Pogue looked at Sarah and me. "Um… you two don't know where she keeps her key, do you?" he asked. We both laughed and shook our heads. He looked at the door knob and I saw his eyes flash that black color that they always turned whenever he used; thankfully, he had only done that once in front of me, and that was when he had told me the truth and given me an example so I wouldn't think he was a loony person. The lock clicked and I turned the knob, knowing it was unlocked. The door opened for us and we all filed inside.

Sarah and I sat on Allie's bed as Pogue set his sister on her bed. He turned around and looked at us. "Thanks for helping her." We nodded our heads and I got up, walking over to him.

"Don't mention it, baby." I placed a kiss on his lips and he smiled. I heard Sarah clear her throat from behind us and we laughed. We all looked at one another, thinking of what we should do. "We should get back to class. We can leave her a note telling her to stay put." The nodded their heads and we pulled a post it note from the desk and wrote her a short note, and stuck it to her hand. We all walked out of the dorm and back to class.

*~Peyton's POV~*

I opened my eyes and looked around, knowing that this definitely wasn't the infirmary. Looking over at my iClock I saw that it was fifteen minutes until six o'clock. I went to run a hand through my hair when I felt something in my hand. I looked at my hand and saw a post it note sitting there. I plucked it off my hand and read the message on it.

_Brought you back. Don't go anywhere. Check on you later._

_Pogue, Kate, Sarah_

I laughed at the short message and walked over to the desk. Opening a drawer, I grabbed the small pharmacy bag and opened it, grabbing the two pill bottles out of it. I looked at the labels on the pill bottles and then walked to the bathroom, opening the cabinet and setting them inside. Shutting the cabinet door, I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked horrible. Deciding to do what they told me, I went back into the main room and grabbed the TV remote, turning the set on and going to Cartoon Network.

I sat on my bed watching a Ben 10 marathon until the door unlocked and Allie, Alis, and Ash came in. "Are you okay!?" I nodded my head as they all latched onto me. "Are you sure that you're really okay?" my twin asked as I nodded once more.

"I feel fine. You don't have to worry. Pogue, Kate, and Sarah brought me back here this afternoon." I assured them. They only seemed to calm down a little bit. "Okay. Well, I feel like I'm in an oven, but other than that stuff I'm really okay." My stomach churned and I got up and began making my way to the bathroom. "Or maybe I feel really sick…"

I shut the door behind me and turned on the water faucet before I began puking my brains out. After a couple of minutes, I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed again. "Better?" Ash asked me. I groaned as I sat down, taking two pillows and puffing them up behind me and taking one and holding it across my lap. "Don't you have a date with Tyler tonight?" I looked at her with a horrified expression on my face.

I ran my hands down my face, "I'm gonna have to cancel… I didn't want to…" my twin held out her cell phone to me and I glared at her. I grabbed my cell from the bedside table and went through my contacts. I found Tyler's name and pressed 'send', hearing the other line ringing. I watched as my twin and two friends began rummaging through the closet as I listened to the ringing in the receiver.

"_Hello?_" a lump formed in my throat as he answered the phone. I couldn't reply because I was so nervous about how he'd take this. "_Hello?_" he repeated.

I took a deep breath and began to speak. "Tyler?"

"_Oh. Hey, Peyton. I was wondering… around what time do you think you'll be here?_"

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as he asked me that. "Actually… I'm gonna have to cancel." I spoke. I heard a soft exaltation of breath and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. "I'm so sorry. I've come down with something. I'm running a fever, I think. If I am sick, I don't want you to catch it." I explained.

"_No, it's okay. I understand. I guess we'll just do this sometime else._" He muttered a short goodbye and hung up. I pressed 'end' on my cell and set the phone down, feeling a sharp prick behind my eyes.

Alis looked at me and became concerned. "Are you okay, Pey?" I sniffled and fought to keep the tears back.

"Yeah. I just… think that Tyler and I might be through." I set my phone back on bedside table as I replied. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal the whole gang minus Tyler.

Sarah and Kate looked at me as I turned on the lamp on the table. Getting to my feet, I walked over to the desk and grabbed a bottle of water from the bottom drawer. I opened the bottle, walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Allie squealed and dove out of view of the others as I walked in and shut the door behind me. She pulled on her skinny jeans as I opened a bottle of aspirin and took two.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She grabbed a hair tie from the cabinet and began gathering her hair to put in a ponytail. "Nicky's like usual." She answered. I took a drink of my water and then capped it, looking in the mirror at my reflection. After a couple of minutes I turned away from the mirror and walked out the bathroom with my twin following me.

"Ready?" Reid asked, looking at the three girls. They all nodded their heads and everyone walked out of the room. I turned my attention back to the Ben 10 marathon after they had left.

An hour later a knock on the door jarred me from episode of CSI: NY that I was watching on CBS. I turned the volume down and got to my feet. Opening the door, I was astonished to find Tyler standing there with two shopping bags. He smiled at me as I stepped back to allow him into the room.

I shut the door and walked over to the desk where he was standing and placing the shopping bags down. He began pulling out containers out of one of the bags and then plates and silverware out of the second bag. "What is all this?"

Tyler looked at me and smiled again. "This would be the dinner that we planned on eating at my house." He served the steaming food out onto the plates and handed me one. I walked over to my bed and sat down, setting the plate on my lap carefully. He followed me over to the bed and sat down on the other side of me, handing me a Sprite. I put my drink on the bedside table and we began eating.

We sat in silence eating and watching TV for a while. Until Tyler gained my attention by calling my name. I turned to look at him curiously and he looked down at his plate and then at me. "How's the chicken?"

I looked down at my plate and saw that most of my chicken had been devoured. I laughed and looked back at him. "It was really good. Actually, all of this was really good." He chuckled and nodded his head. When I was finished eating he took my plate from me and walked back over to the bags. He put the plates and silverware into the bag he'd gotten them from and reached into the bag that he'd had the food in. He pulled out another container that held something yellow.

He grabbed two clean forks from the bag and walked back over to the bed, sitting down next to me. He handed me a fork and opened the container, revealing strawberry cheesecake. He held the container out to me and I took a little bit and ate it. "Mmm! Ty, you know my weakness!" he laughed and looked at me.

"Strawberry cheesecake?" he questioned, eating the bit he'd snagged. I nodded my head as I extracted more with my fork. We talked as we ate dessert and then Tyler cleaned up the mess we'd created. He handed me a napkin and I wiped my hands off and then wiped at my mouth. I threw away my napkin and then turned to look at him once more. Tyler stood near the desk, tying the tops of the bags shut. He finished and then looked at me, beginning to laugh.

I looked at him confusingly. "What's wrong?" He walked toward me and stopped in front of me. Putting his hands on my hips he leaned down until his lips were right above mine. "Ty—" his lips crushed against mine, and my protest died. We stood there in a tight lip lock and then began moving toward the bed. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, making me topple backwards and having Tyler follow me.

We laid on the bed in a very heated make-out session before common sense returned to me. I stopped Tyler before anything went any further. "Tyler, wait…" he stopped and looked at me intently. "I'm…" he looked at me and understanding was reflected in them.

"You're not ready yet." He spoke. "I understand." He sat up, adjusting his now ruffled clothes and I did the same. We relaxed on the bed until eventually we ended up falling asleep.

The alarm clock went off the next morning, waking me from a great dream about Tyler and me. I reached over to shut the alarm off, but found that I couldn't move. I heard the alarm shut off and I poked an eye open to see what had done it; Tyler looked down at me, from where I was laying across his chest, and smiled sleepily. I smiled back and looked across to the room where I saw my sister's dark blonde hair mixed with the lighter blonde hair of Reid's.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I used the toilet, brushed my teeth and my hair, and took my daily vitamins and the pill for my nausea. When I was finished I walked out of the bathroom and Tyler walked in after me. I went to the closet and grabbed a blue graphic tee that said 'Love never fails' with a halo being held up by a pair of horns. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jean capris and changed quickly. I woke up Allie and Reid and then went to sit on my bed.

Allie and Reid got up, doing their morning rituals and got dressed while Tyler and I sat on my bed. Alis and Ash showed up a couple minutes later. Allie and Reid were lounging on Allie's bed, Tyler and I were on my bed, and Alis and Ash were sitting on the floor near the desk. The door slammed open and we all turned our gazes to the door surprised. Pogue stormed into the room followed by Caleb, Sarah, and Kate. Allie looked at me and we both knew that Pogue was pissed off about something.

"How long have you known!?" he demanded, looking at Tyler and Reid.

Tyler and Reid looked at one another then looked back at Pogue. _**You think he knows?**_ I looked over at my twin as I heard the thoughts she'd sent to me. I gave a shook my head and responded to her, _I don't think so. There are a thousand things he could be pissed off at them for._

Pogue glared at them some more and we continued to sit in silence. "What are you talking about, Pogue?" Tyler asked after a quiet moment. Pogue threw an envelope at Tyler and he raised it, reaching into it and pulling out two letter sized sheets of paper. I leaned over Tyler's shoulder to look and saw that Pogue, indeed, knew about Allie and I now; the papers were our birth certificates.

Reid came over and looked at them, too. Pogue stood near the door, fuming, with a calm looking Caleb. Kate and Sarah shot me matching sympathetic looks and I shook my head. "Allison Carolyn Parry!?" Reid read, looking over to my sister with a shocked look on her face. _They know…_ I sent to her. She shook her head nervously and Reid looked at his best friend who was staring at the other sheet of paper.

Alis and Ash got up from their spots on the floor as I moved away from my bed and over to my twin. "What's gonna happen now, Peyton?" Allie whispered to me. I shook my head as I watched Tyler nervously. He stared at the certificate for a couple more minutes and then looked up to meet my gaze.

"Peyton Elise… Parry?" he asked. I nodded my head. He stuffed both of the certificates back in the envelope and handed them back to our older brother. "We didn't know, man. They've been going by Cowery… We had no idea." My brother bumped fists with them and then turned to us.

I could tell he was still pissed off and he wanted to take it out on somebody. "What the hell!?" he exploded. There was so much yelling going on around the room after he finally let loose, I was sure we'd wake people up.

All of the boys were yelling at us, wanting to know how it was possible; the girls were just staying off to the side, yelling at the boys to shut up. I knew I was getting angry and I finally couldn't hold in the hormones I'd been dealing with for the last week. I grabbed a small vase that we usually kept flowers in and threw it at the wall behind my bed, "SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!" all four of the boys looked at me like I'd lost my mind. Allie put her hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath, but yelling really let me get rid of some stress.

I glared at Pogue for a moment. "If you wanna know why you were kept in the dark, why don't you ask mom and dad?" I seethed. Pogue's angry look smoothed out into a curious one. "Mom and Dad knew everything! You didn't know about us because they didn't want you to know! They didn't want us to tell you because they thought that we're taking up your entire spotlight!"

"That's ridiculous!" he rebuked.

I glared at him. "It's true! None of the other families have had girls! We're the only two girls born to the Covenant; ever!"

"That's why they gave us up to Aunt Sheila and Uncle David. They didn't want you to know about us." Allie spoke quietly. We watched as Pogue spun around and stormed out of the dorm with the boys close behind him. The door slammed shut and all of us girls were left standing in the room.

Walking over to my bed, I sat down on it carefully. "If cancelling on Tyler last night didn't make us call off our relationship..." I spoke, gaining their attention. "This sure as hell did it."

"My relationship with Reid is ruined…" Allie spoke, curling up on her bed.

The rest of the day was pretty much like it had been that morning. The boys never returned to our dorms and as it became later, we knew that they wouldn't be coming back for the night. Alis, Ash, Kate, and Sarah stayed in our room until three o'clock the next morning. At three o'clock they said good night and headed back to their dorm rooms. We kept the TV on in the dorm and shut off the lamps on our bedside tables.

Since the volume on the TV was so low, I heard my younger sibling sniffling and crying herself to sleep. At this particular moment, as I was trying to fall asleep, I really hated that our brother had found out.

**Uh-oh! Now all the Sons know that Peyton and Allie are Pogue's sisters! What does this mean for Peyton and Allie's relationships with Tyler and Reid? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are welcome, as always!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	9. Abandonment, Art, and Forgiveness

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton, Allie, Alison, and Ashley. Don't sue!

Pogue and all the boys know the truth about Peyton and Allie; now what?

Chapter 7

*~Peyton's POV~*

The week that followed the boys finding out was very hard to handle. Upon finding out, Pogue had gone to our parents demanding to know the truth like I had suggested. Allie and I had been forced to come home and explain, in none too quiet voices, how the boys had found out the truth. After the argument, not discussion, I had stormed out of the house with Allie following after me. Of course, all the families had been present to get the same explanation.

Allie and I had gone into the woods behind the house, at which point our father and the other dads had followed us. Our father confronted us, telling us we had been reckless because the boys had found out. I turned to my father, my eyes quickly bleeding black, and told him that Pogue and the boys had found out of their own accord.

I had grabbed Allie and transported us back to our dorm room where Alis and Ash were waiting for us. I had watched as my twin crumpled into a heap on her bed and cried her eyes out, ignoring everything the three of us had tried to tell her. During the week at school, we didn't speak to the boys and avoided them at all costs; we moved to sit in the back of the room in all the classes we had with them and we sat outside during lunch time.

So today's Friday, and a month since the guys found out. The only ones who will still actually socialize with us are Kate and Sarah. I sat, leaning, on a bench near the picnic table outside in the courtyard, since it was lunch, and watched a group of students walk by and to the cafeteria. Allie sat on the grass near my feet. Since the guys weren't talking to us and our parents didn't want anything to do with us, we never went anywhere without each other.

Alis and Ash walked up to us with their bags slung over their shoulders and a tray in each of their hands. They set the trays down on the table and looked at us as they set their bags down. Ash held out a small container of french fries to me with a stern frown on her face and I took it from her. Allie got up and went over to the second bench and sat beside Alis. Alis and Allie began eating the food on the tray in front of them, I began eating a french fry, and Ash began eating a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Hey, girlies." We turned our gazes to see Kate and Sarah approaching the table. We all said hello, but otherwise kept eating. They both sat down at the table with a tray of food and began eating with us. I looked at Kate with a questioning arch of my brow as she looked at me quickly. "The wardens are over there at that picnic table." She said with a quick point, unwrapping her own ham and cheese.

I quickly glanced in the area she pointed and sure enough, there all four of them were. Pogue and Caleb were talking to one another over their lunches, Reid was checking out some bimbo a few yards away from him, and Tyler was quietly eating his lunch. My gaze softened a bit on Tyler, at least until he turned his head and looked over in our direction. My eyes narrowed on him as he made eye contact with me, and then I looked away from him.

I finished my fries and tossed the container at Ash's tray. She looked at me and offered me a container of apple slices, making me groan. All the girls looked in our direction and laughed when they saw my reaction to the healthy food. "Take it right now, Peyton!" Ash hissed at me. I groaned again, taking the container from her and picking up a slice from it.

"You need to make sure you eat healthy, Pey." Kate told me. Within a couple days of the boys finding out, I came clean to Kate and Sarah; I told them about what happened with Chase in Italy and about me being pregnant. They had been shocked at first and asked for a couple of days to let everything sink in, but in the end they told me that they were fine with it; they even offered to help me. I just absent-mindedly nodded my head in agreement.

Sarah took a sip of her diet coke and looked around the table at all of us. "So… it's a Friday." She stated. All four of us looked at her like she had just stated the most blonde thing in the world. "What are you gonna do tonight?" We all looked at one another, but didn't say anything.

"Probably just stay in the dorms." I stated, eating another slice.

Kate let out an exasperated sigh, "Come on, you guys! Come to Nicky's tonight!"

"Yeah!" Sarah agreed.

The grass near us rustled and the boys stood near the table we were occupying. "This bus is full for tonight." Reid's arrogant voice broke through our unspoken silence.

Kate and Sarah turned their heads to look at the boys who had approached us skillfully. "What are you talking about, Reid?" Kate asked in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"You're with Pogue, Sarah's with Caleb, and Baby Boy and I are taking those two stunning ladies over there." He replied, pointing at the bimbo he'd been staring at and the girl next to her. "Looks like there isn't gonna be any room for some extra baggage." I saw my twin jump up from her spot next to Alis and begin to storm over to Reid. I jumped up from my spot and ran over, catching her by the shoulders.

The other girls abandoned their lunches and made their ways over to us. Allie struggled against me as she tried to break my hold to get at Reid. "Let me go! I'm gonna kick his ass!" I strengthened my hold on my sister and glared at Reid.

"Allie, stop it!" I demanded quietly. "He's not worth it!" she turned her head to look at me and I shook mine. She stopped her struggling and looked from me to Reid, then lowered her head. She pushed out of my arms and stormed back the table, grabbing her bag and walking off quickly.

I watched my sister, guessing how she was feeling right now. My heart contracted tightly as I felt my own personal heartache. "Go after her. Make sure she doesn't do something stupid." I whispered to Alis and Ash. They nodded their heads and went to grab their bags and trays. I turned to look at Reid with an angry expression on my face. "Nice going, Garwin!" I seethed. He bowed at me like he thought this shit was funny! I felt like slapping the hell out of him, but I kept it to myself.

"Reid, stop being an asshole!" Kate exclaimed looking at him. Sarah chastised him too, but I couldn't really care. I turned and as I did so, I got dizzy and stumbled. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked to see Tyler next to me.

He looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked, steadying me on my feet. I jerked my arm free from his grasp and glared at him and all the boys.

"Why don't you just worry about yourselves?" I answered in a non-too-polite tone. I stormed toward the table, grabbing my own schoolbag and storming into the school building. I made my way to the art classroom and made my way inside and over to the chair I'd been occupying for the past three days, since we were drawing. I threw my bag down and went over to the canvas closet, quickly grabbing my artwork out of it. I took my canvas to my easel and set it down. I grabbed my pouch out of the front zipper pocket and took out my pencil. Throwing the pouch down to the right side leg of my easel, I let the pencil fly across the canvas quickly, sketching how I was feeling at that particular moment.

If I had been paying attention, I would have heard the approaching footsteps coming into the classroom. But I was too caught up in my emotions to care who was coming near me. As I finally came back to my right state of mind I saw the drawing I had scribbled; myself with tears running down my cheeks holding a baby in my arms. "Looks a little glum." I heard behind me. I turned my gaze to see Kate and Sarah standing behind me with their arms crossed over their chests.

Turning my head, I looked back at the canvas and the picture I had upon the pages. "I guess…" I faded off.

"Oh my goodness…" I heard from beside me. I turned my head and saw the art teacher standing next to me with wide eyes on the picture I'd drawn. She looked from the canvas to me, "Peyton, darling, did you draw this?" her question was like a sigh of relief. I nodded my head and kept watching her face. She turned her head to look at me. "This is a… wonderful piece of work, dear. How did you ever come up with it?"

I laughed silently and saw the looks Kate and Sarah were giving her. I turned my attention back to her, "Emotions, I guess. I was feeling kind of upset over… not knowing what my future will turn out like. I guess this just came from what I was feeling." She nodded her head and smiled brightly.

"I can't wait to see what it will be like when it gets finished. When you add the shading and the colors… I believe it will truly be a piece of magnificent art." She trilled. I nodded my head and kept silent while she walked away and to her desk. I turned my gaze to my picture once more and looked at the pair of pleading and crying eyes that stared at me from the paper.

I felt hands on my shoulders and looked to see Kate and Sarah were causes. "It'll be okay, Peyton. Everything will turn out okay in the end." Kate assured me. All I could do was blindly nod my head. The first bell rang and a couple of students came strolling through the doors and to their seats. Allie walked in with Alis and Ash tailing her closely and they went to the closet to get their canvases.

"We'll see you later." Sarah commented. I nodded my head and waved as she and Kate walked off. Allie, Alis, and Ash all got their canvases situated and looked at the image on mine. All of their mouths dropped open and I smiled at them sheepishly.

"How long have you been in here?" Alis asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the clock on the wall behind the teacher's desk. "About fifteen minutes."

"And you got that drawn in fifteen minutes?" Ash asked me incredulously. Allie nodded her head in agreement and I just laughed. More students filed through the classroom door and got their materials for class before settling down at their easels. I smiled and picked up my pouch from the floor. I put my pencil away and grabbed a charcoal pencil to make the lines darker and begin my shading. The final bell rang for class to begin and by that time all the students were working on their own pieces of work.

Half an hour into class, there was a knock on the classroom door. Miss Andrews opened the door and another teacher with a group of students walked in. "Miss Andrews, I was wondering if you could keep these few students of my class since I have to leave early. They've got their assignment for the day so they shouldn't bother you." He spoke. Miss Andrews nodded her head in agreement and the male teacher thanked her and left.

"Boys and young ladies, you can go sit up in the empty desks near Miss Cowery and Miss Leale." Miss Andrews spoke. I turned my gaze to the people coming into the room and it was none other than the boys, Kate, and Sarah. I groaned and turned my attention back to my canvas, still working on the shading on the clothes of mine and the baby.

I heard the footsteps by me, but I ignored them. I wasn't going to let them bother me any more than they already had. I took a deep breath and continued my work. I heard the creak of the wood of the seat benches and I continued to draw. After ten minutes of sitting there, listening to the whisper of the boys and the angry whispered rebuttals from the girls, I turned my gaze to look at them. "Could you at least try to be quiet?"

All of the boys looked at me with glares on their faces, but the girls just nodded in my direction. "Some of us are trying to work on our art pieces, if you don't mind." With that, I turned my gaze back to my canvas and continued my work; or at least tried to. The boys began whispering more since I'd made that comment, so I eventually ended up swapping places with her. Even though I had moved only a few more feet away from them, it gave me the solitude I needed to keep going.

When I looked up at the clock, I was stunned to find that we only had fifteen minutes left of class. I put my charcoal pencil down and looked at how much of the image I'd gotten shaded and darkened. To my surprise I'd gotten all of the lines darkened and all of the shading in done. I grabbed my pouch from its spot near Ash's feet and put away the pencil. I grabbed two high quality colored pencils, peach and flesh. I began to color the visible skin with the flesh color and made sure I didn't mess it up too badly.

The bell rang and I was still working on my art when Alis got my attention. "Pey, it's time to go." I snapped out of my silent zombie-like mode and looked at her, then back to my canvas. I only had to color the flesh of the baby and then I could begin coloring in the clothes. I nodded my head and began putting away my art utensils. I shoved my pouch in my bag and stood up while I flung the strap over my shoulder.

I looked at my canvas one more time before I took it off the easel; it looked way better than it had when I had first sketched it in regular pencil. The charcoal pencil that I had used to darken and shade it had brought it to life and the colors just made it seem more real. I grabbed my canvas off the easel and took it back to the canvas closet. I set it near the back so no one could damage it and then shut the door. I turned around and walked to the door while the guys, Kate, and Sarah were following me. I made it to the door and to where my friends and twin were waiting and we all walked off in a different direction from them.

I walked my twin to her psychology class and told her I'd meet her in the room. Alis and Ash were the next two to leave since they had algebra about this time. I turned and began walking toward the courtyard since I had a free block. As I was passing the art classroom on my way out of the building, I saw Pogue and the others caught up in the room with Miss Andrews. My brows furrowed and I went to stand near the door so I could hear their conversation.

"Do you know why she would try to throw this out?" I heard the teacher ask. I heard Pogue answer her with a breathy 'no'. "It's a wonderful piece of art. She's captured you in a way most students could not. You're her cousin, Pogue, correct?"

"Of course." I heard him answer with a slight catch in his throat. "I don't know, Miss Andrews. I guess I could always try to get her to talk to me." I heard Kate say something and I snuck a glance into the room. Miss Andrews was standing behind her desk with the sketch I'd done of Pogue before he and the boys found out about me and Allie. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the picture.

I'd observed Pogue for so long before I was actually able to start getting that image down on paper. I walked into the classroom, getting angry, since I had clearly thrown that piece out after the boys started fighting with us. "Miss Andrews!"

They all turned their gazes to me and I looked at the sketch then the teacher. "I wanted that piece thrown out!"

"I know you did, Peyton. But it's such a wonderful piece! You didn't even finish it!" she stated.

I turned to look at the boys, glaring, and then back to her. "And for good reasons, too! I do not wish to finish that ungodly piece of art! So please throw it out!" I turned and stormed out of the classroom, then out of the building. I was halfway across the courtyard when I heard running behind me. I stopped and turned to see Kate and Sarah. "What, guys?" I asked in a small voice.

"Girl, that was a good drawing!" Kate praised me.

Sarah nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. It's really good. Why did you stop?"

"Because…" I turned to face them and saw the boys coming out into the courtyard. "I lost my focus. I thought that it would be a good sketch and would look great when I got finished with it." The boys finally got over to us. "Fighting takes its toll on people, drawing is what I'm good at—"

"—you write well, too." Kate interjected.

"I didn't keep doing the picture because I felt like I had no need to finish it anymore." I looked at the boys with cold eyes. "It's not like the subject of that picture really cares who he hurts!" I spun around and quickly made my way toward to the dorms.

Once I got in the building, I rushed to my room and locked myself in. I dropped my bag at the desk and went to my bed. I crumpled into a ball on my bed and felt the tears pricking my eyes. Placing my face into a pillow, I gave in to my want of crying; only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I raised my head and turned to see Chase behind me.

"They ruin everything, don't they?" he piqued. I quickly got myself off the bed and glared at him from the other side of the room. "Come on, Peyton. Don't be like that. They've already ruined everything, so why not come with me?"

Glaring at him I clamped down on my anger. "You're nothing but a rapist!" I snarled at him. The smirk he'd had on his face washed away replaced by an angry look that would probably kill anyone else.

"I'm giving you a gift!" he threw back at me.

I curled my hands into fists, but kept myself composed. "What? Your spawn? I don't want it, thank you very much!" He cried in outrage as his eyes bled black and he pulled me to him. His hands clamped around my arms tightly and I cried out in pain.

"I could have killed you that night!" he seethed. "But I didn't. Instead, I decided to let you live and have my son!"

I looked him dead in the eyes as he shook me. "Then go ahead and kill me. Because there's no way that I'm having this thing!" his hands let go of me and the next thing I knew, I was being thrown into the wall. My body hit the wall hard and I screamed as pain exploded inside my body. Chase raised his arm and I went into the ceiling, hitting my head and back. He dropped his arm and I fell to the floor, but no pain came.

"What?" I asked dazed. Chase looked at me intently and made his way over to me slowly. He knelt down next to me and held my face in between his hands.

"He's protecting you." Chase stated. "I'm sorry." I barely registered his words as his lips fell upon mine. My heart and breathing seemed to stop as he kissed me; it was disgusting and wrong! My body protested all movement and Chase swept me up into his arms bridal style. He brought me to my bed and set me down.

The door to our room slammed open and I saw Pogue and the boys standing there. "Chase!" his head snapped to look at them and he smirked.

"Hey, Pogue. Did you get the envelope?" he taunted. Pogue's eyes widened as he flew toward Chase. Chase laughed and disappeared instantly, leaving us all by ourselves.

Kate looked horrified, as did Sarah. "Chase was the one who sent you their real birth certificates?" my brother looked at his girlfriend.

"I didn't know. There was no mailing address from the sender. But I guess that he was." Pogue walked over to me. "You okay, Peyton?"

I grimaced as I sat up on my bed. "Why do you care?" I got to my feet and went to the bathroom. Pogue followed me and stood outside the door while I went inside. I used the toilet and splashed water on my face, then exited. Pogue was standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're my sister that's why I care." He stated.

I whirled around to face him. "That's rich! You weren't saying that a month ago!" I noticed that his head turned down and he looked at the floor before looking back up.

"A lot of stuff happened a month ago." He reminded me. "Mom and Dad were wrong to keep you and Allie from me. I agree that it's screwed up the way they were thinking! But I'm trying to fix the shit I messed up, okay?" I scoffed and returned to my bed, sitting down with the pillows behind me.

I yawned and looked over at the wall. "Look, I'm kind of beat and I wanna try and get some sleep before Allie and them get here. You mind?" he shook his head and they all left the room one by one until only Kate and Sarah were left in the room with me.

Kate looked at me with a concerned gleam in her eyes. "Please give it some thought, Peyton. You should have seen his reaction when the art teacher pulled that sketch out. His eyes widened and when he found out that you drew it… he got…"

"Kind of choked up." Sarah finished. Kate nodded her head and I laid down on my mattress, placing my head on my pillows.

I looked at the both of them. "Please, guys… just give me some time to think over all of this before I pass judgment." They both nodded their heads and exited the room. I took a deep breath as the door closed behind Kate and then closed my eyes. As I re-opened my eyes, I let my hand rest over the small bulge of my stomach. "What do you think I should do?"

Closing my eyes again, I let my thoughts drift away from me as I fell asleep quickly.

*~Allie's POV~*

After the bell had rung, signaling the release for the last class of the day, I bolted out of the room and into the hallway quickly. I stopped by my locker, throwing it open and stuffing my books inside. Hearing high pitched laughing, I turned my head to see the girl that Reid had pointed at outside in the courtyard during lunch.

My heart began to ache and I slammed my locker shut as I stormed out of the building and toward the dorms. On my way toward the dorms I bumped into someone, hard enough that my bag slid off of my shoulder to the ground and made me stumble and fall down myself. I groaned as I saw that it was Aaron Abbott I had bumped into. He and his cronies didn't pay any attention to me as they walked away, as if nothing had happened.

I felt a hand on my arm and begin to lift me up. "You okay?" I turned my gaze to settle on Reid, who owned the hand holding my arm. I jerked away from his grasp as a glare formed on my face.

"I'm just peachy, thank you very much!" I seethed. I grabbed my bag off the ground, settling it over my shoulder.

Reid's piercing blue gaze sent a bolt of electricity through my blood. "Are you really okay, Al?" _I didn't think Reid was capable of being gentle to me after he's been treating me like complete shit! Maybe hell hath frozen over!_ I stared him down as I saw the others approaching quickly.

"Yes, Garwin, I'm fine! Not like you care…" I felt the familiar aching and pricking of my eyes and I knew I had to cut this encounter short. I began to walk off, but was stopped by Reid grabbing my arm.

He looked at me intently, just like he had that night I'd had him take me to the airport to pick up Alis and Ash. "I don't like being lied to, Allie. I told you that once." His voice was very stern and it almost sounded like he was commanding me to tell him the truth.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" I replied heatedly. Yanking my arm from his grasp once more, I turned away from him. "Enjoy your whore of the day." I spoke angrily as the others finally got over to us. Kate and Sarah's eyes widened, not used to hearing me say such things; but it took me a couple minutes to realize that the others were wide eyed too and it was due to the traitorous tears that were spilling from my eyes. I pushed through the barricade of Pogue, Tyler and Caleb and ran at a dead sprint to the dormitory building.

"Allie!"

I didn't stop running until I got to the dorm room. The door to the room opened and I saw Ash standing there. She took one look at my disheveled appearance and my expression before pulling me into her arms and bringing me into the room. She shut the door behind us and held onto me tightly, getting all maternal on me.

"What happened? Who do I have to beat the living crap out of?" she asked in a concerned tone. I shook my head and wiped at my eyes.

I laughed, knowing that she was only trying to get me happy again. "Don't worry about it, Ash. I'll be okay." She let go of me and shot a worried glance over to Alis. "You guys… don't even plot. I'm fine; I just had a run in with Reid and things got ugly."

"I hope you hit him." Ash commented, sitting down on my bed. I went to the closet, grabbing a pair of jean capris and an aquamarine tank top, and then went into the bathroom to change. When I got out of the bathroom, both of them were sitting on my bed and watching TV. I looked over at my twin's bed and saw her fast asleep; I smiled, she looked so cute like that.

The door to the room was thrown open and my eyes bled black immediately. Reid stormed into the room and grabbed me by both of my arms. My eyes returned to their normal green hue and I stared at Reid. He pulled me out of the room and into the hallway. "What do you want, Garwin!?"

I heard the scoff he let out before he bent his head down. His lips captured mine and I didn't need any further coaxing; I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, crashing his body into mine. Our lips clashed together, warring with one another, that is until Reid decided to break away from me. "Don't you see?" he asked in a ragged voice. I kept silent as I stared into his beautiful ice blues. "I need… you, Allie!"

A thousand emotions raged through my body at that moment; happiness, heartache, longing, lust, and many other emotions. "Reid… please don't…" he cut me off by beginning to kiss me again. We broke apart for a moment, "Please don't… string me along…" I begged.

"I'm not. Allie… I've never felt this way before… I've never wanted someone as much as I want you." He answered me. My eyes teared up at his exclamation and he placed a soft kiss upon my lips. "I tried to… forget… but I couldn't. You carved yourself into me, and I… I can't let you go!" I grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled his face down to mine as I kissed him.

We heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Pogue and the others standing a few feet away from us. I felt my face grow red and Reid just smirked. "You're interrupting, Pogue. Don't you know that's not nice?" I laughed at Reid's question.

Pogue gave Reid a challenging look. "Bro, you better remember whose sister you're going out with!" Reid looked at me and smirked before looking back at my brother. "You hurt her—"

"And I shall anger the mighty Pogue, blah blah blah. His wrath shall be set upon mine head until I am half an inch from death and have no feeling in my body!" Reid claimed, puffing his chest out dramatically. That was it; it made all of start laughing hysterically. Even Pogue, who had been trying to look offended, was laughing with the rest of us. I clutched my sides as I laughed. _I can't believe Reid just said that! Does he think he's a knight or something?_

**Stuff seems to be looking up for the girls! Will Peyton be able to forgive Pogue and re-establish a familial connection with him? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are welcome, as always!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	10. Chase Makes A Move

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton, Allie, Alison, and Ashley. Don't sue!

Pogue and all the boys know the truth about Peyton and Allie; now what?

Chapter 8

*~Allie's POV~*

For the last couple of days, I've been in my happy place; and it's all thanks to Reid. Since his "small" declaration of love, we've become closer if that's even possible. Peyton is happy for me, but I can see how much she's beating herself up over this. Tonight, we were supposed to go to dinner at the manor with the other families, but like always she's refusing. I poked my head out of the bathroom and glared at my older sister of four minutes. "Peyton, you're going!" I yelled. She turned her head to look at me curiously, since I rarely raised my voice with her.

Alis and Ash began cracking up and I slammed the bathroom door shut again. I used a bobby pin to stick a perfectly curled curl to my head, and looked at myself in the mirror. _I look good! Damn, imagine if I dressed like this every day…_ I snorted an un-ladylike snort and continued to get ready. When I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom and saw my sister sitting on her bed with a book in her lap.

I walked over to her, grabbing the book from her hands and closing it. She glared up at me and I returned her look. "Peyton Elise, get your ass in the damned bathroom and get ready!" she made no motion to move so I grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. "It won't kill you to be social for one night!" I grabbed the black dress that was hanging up in our closet and handed it to her. "The curler is still plugged in; use it, Peyton!"

She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I sat down on her bed and looked over at our two friends who were looking at me. "What?" I asked. They both smiled at me.

"You'll be the one to get her and Tyler back together." Alis remarked. My eyes widened in disbelief and they both laughed at me. "Think about it! You've been more upbeat lately since you've gotten back together with Reid. Peyton has been miserable and you've been lecturing her! We don't think we'll need to interrupt your handy work!" they both began bursting out laughing and I joined them.

The door to the bathroom opened and Peyton came out in the black dress and the upper half of her hair curled. "Happy?" she asked me. I smiled wide and nodded my head vigorously. She grabbed a sweater out of the closet and put it on, buttoning it up over her stomach. I can't believe that she's almost six months pregnant; but her bump was very visible. When we'd lived in Italy with Aunt Sheila and Uncle David, she'd been _really_ thin, and had only weighed a hundred and thirty pounds. Since she'd gotten pregnant, she'd gained a lot of baby weight. It's hard to believe that now she weighs almost a hundred and ninety-eight pounds; being pregnant with this baby was definitely good for her.

There was a knock at the door and Alis got up to go answer it. Reid and Tyler were standing at the door dressed in very nice looking suits and I got to my feet. I spared a glance at Peyton and saw her glance at Tyler before dropping her gaze to the floor. "You girls ready to go?" Tyler asked, stepping inside with Reid. I nodded my head and looked over at our friends; both of them nodded their heads and I turned to Peyton.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with already." She mumbled, stuffing her keys into her pocket. Ash shut the TV off and we all exited the room with Peyton locking the door. We all left the dorm building and climbed into Tyler's hummer. Once all of us were situated inside, Tyler began the drive to the Parry manor.

The parents greeted us as we entered the manor's foyer. All the dads were standing there so I introduced them to Alis and Ash. They immediately took a liking to them, and told us that it was okay that only they knew. Peyton didn't say a word to anyone; she just walked past everyone silently and went into the living room. The dads and the boys went into the den, and I took the girls to meet the mothers.

Sarah and Kate were sitting at the bar in the kitchen as the mothers were talking over glasses of red wine. "Excuse me…" I called meekly, getting their attention. My mother turned her gaze to me and the other mothers followed suit. "Um… these are Alison and Ashley. They're Peyton and mine's friends from Italy." I introduced.

Alis looked at the floor and then at the moms. "Just call me Alis, please."

"I'm Ash." I laughed at their greetings and, just like the fathers, the moms took an instant liking to them. After a couple of minutes, all of us girls excused ourselves and went into the living room. When I entered the room, I was surprised to not find Peyton there on the couch or in an armchair. I excused myself from the room and went upstairs to her room.

I knocked on the door and opened it quietly. All of the lights were off in the room, except for the lamp on the bedside table. Peyton was lying across the bed with her hands on her stomach and an almost peaceful look was on her face. I smiled and walked over to the bedside table, touching the lamp and making it shut off. I turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me careful not to wake her up.

"Is everything okay?" I jumped a foot into the air as I whirled around to see Pogue standing there.

My hands were fisted into the top of my dress, clutching at my heart, as I let out a couple deep breaths. "Jeez, Pogue! Don't do that shit!" he chuckled and apologized.

"Sorry. Is everything okay in there?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. She's was just tired. She came up here and fell asleep. She hasn't been feeling good for the past couple of days." He nodded his head and I began walking with him down the hallway and to the staircase.

"Has she been feeling ill again?" he questioned, shooting me a concerned look. I nodded my head as we got to the bottom landing.

I thought of what to say to him without him finding out. "Yeah, she's been feeling sick and stuff. But she's got a doctor's appointment tomorrow." He nodded his head as he led me into the dining room where everyone was sitting around the table. Pogue went to sit next to Kate and I went to sit next to Reid. Our father and mother looked at the empty spot next to Tyler.

"Where is Peyton?" mom asked.

I looked at her from my spot next to Reid. "She fell asleep upstairs…"

"You just arrived five minutes ago!" our father fumed.

I changed my gaze to settle upon our dad. "Peyton hasn't been feeling well lately. She got sick the other night. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning." I explained. Our father just grunted and motioned for all of us to begin eating. Pretty soon the only noise that consumed the room was the clanking of forks and knives against the plates.

"So, Allison… Pogue tells me that there is an art exhibit coming up at the school. Is that right?" my mother spoke politely, trying to make conversation. I swallowed the bite of food that I had in my mouth and wiped at my mouth with my napkin.

I nodded my head. "Yes, only a couple of the students were picked to put their art up in the exhibit. There are, most likely, going to be twelve art students who will preview their work."

"And your art is among them, correct?" my father asked, shooting me a look.

_Is he trying to look so mean?_ I nodded my head at him. "Yes, two of my pieces will be on display. Alis and Ash's work will be on display, too."

"You girls must be quite artistic. Spenser only displays the crème de le crème of the best students." Mrs. Garwin commented. I looked at her and offered her a polite nod as I began eating my food once more. The only detail that I had conveniently left out was that Peyton's artwork would be on display as well; her artwork surpassed Alis, Ash, and mine's.

After dinner was over, Mrs. Danvers served a wonderful looking cheesecake that she'd made. I had to groan in appreciation with the boys when I tasted it; it was delicious! Once dessert was over and the dishes were in the sink, I looked at my mother since it was just she and I in the room. "Mom?"

She turned to look at me as she grabbed a towel to wipe down the countertops. "Yes, Allison?"

"Do you and dad…" I stopped, feeling quite foolish for thinking to even ask the question.

She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. "Do your father and I what, dear?"

"Do you and dad… ever…" I couldn't believe I was having such a hard time putting my words together. My mother looked at me in a concerned way and set the towel on the countertop. "Do you and dad… regret… having Peyton and me?" her expression changed to one of shock.

She stood at the counter for a moment with her hands on the counter; probably thinking of how to answer. She looked at me with an arched brow, "What made you ask this?"

"I don't know…" I looked down at my black mary jane's that I was wearing. "Sometimes it just seems like… you'd rather we not be around. If it comes to talking about us, you both never mention Peyton. It's like you don't want to acknowledge her at all." Her eyes widened and she stared at me.

She closed her mouth and closed the distance between us. "Honey… I never once regretted having you and Peyton." She stopped speaking for a moment, as if trying to find the right words. "Peyton was… difficult as a child. I remember your aunt telling me stories about how she was unruly and didn't listen."

"She's changed!" I argued. "She isn't six anymore, mother! You know, we grew up! We aren't little kids anymore! A lot has changed!"

My mother looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Allison…"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" I backed away from her. "Peyton's changed, but you and dad are too blind to see it! She's hurting because nothing is going in her direction! She's unsure of herself!"

Mom took a step toward me. "What do you mean she's unsure of herself?"

"I mean she's unsure that she's fit enough to—" my eyes widened as I realize what I'd almost let slip. Mom looked at me in wonderment of what I was fixing to say. "She doesn't know where she belongs… she said she feels trapped, lost… I don't like her feeling like that…" my mother wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

There was a small exaltation of breath and we both turned to see Peyton standing there. "Peyton…"

"Pogue told me… to come get something… to eat…" she kept stumbling over her words. I knew what had her so uncomfortable; mom hugging me and surely she'd heard what I'd said. Mom broke away from me and walked over to the microwave, punching in a couple of numbers and starting it up.

I looked at my twin as she stood in the doorway. "Pey, I'm really—" she held her hand up and I stopped.

"Don't apologize. At least they have one daughter…" mom turned to look at us as the microwave went off. Peyton looked at her, "Sorry but I'm not really hungry anymore." With that she turned and walked out of the room. My mother looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and I felt like I was losing my best friend and older sister.

Pogue entered the room and looked at mom and I. "What's wrong with Peyton?" he questioned. "Did she eat dinner?" I knew our mother had shaken her head when I heard Pogue curse. Feeling like all the liveliness had been drained out of me, I looked at my brother.

"Can you take me back to the dorms?" I asked, not noticing how my voice was catching. Pogue wrapped his arm around me and led me into the living room.

Alis and Ash were by my side in an instant, demanding to know what was wrong. I explained that Pogue was taking me back to the dorms. They both immediately began saying good night to the people in the room. Pogue led us outside and we got into dad's Dodge Viper, and then drove back to the dorms.

When I opened the door to Peyton and mine's dorm room, I saw her fast asleep in bed. I thanked Pogue, wished him a good night, and went crawling to my bed. I didn't even bother to change out of my clothes and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

The next morning, I was woken up by my alarm clock going off. I sat up in my bed and looked over at my twin's bed to see it empty. I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost nine o'clock. I got out of bed and changed into a clean uniform and grabbed my bag, exiting the room. My mood from last night followed me and I was barely aware of anything all day long. If someone asked me if I was okay, I nodded my head. I spoke in a monotone all day long, not really feeling good enough to make my voice happy and perky. Once classes were over I went back the dorm. When I got back, Peyton was sitting on her bed, watching TV and reading a book. I dropped my bag and went to my bed, collapsing on top of it. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it to me.

"Is something the matter?" I heard Peyton ask.

I raised my head to look at her. "Why would you care? It's not like you have anything to lose." As I burrowed my head in pillow, I instantly felt regret for saying that. As I raised my head from my pillow to apologize, I saw the door to the room shut and I looked over to my twin's bed; she wasn't there anymore. I got up from my bed and went out of the room, searching for my twin.

Running down the hall, I bumped into another solid figure. I tumbled to the floor as I heard the chuckling from above me. I looked up to see Chase standing there with a smirk on his face. "I should be thanking you right now, Allison. Because of you, I'm one step closer to my goal." _Peyton!_ Chase disappeared with one little flash of his eyes and I got back on my feet. I ran around a corner and was descending the stairs when I saw the boys coming up them.

"Hey, babe!" Reid called.

I didn't stop as I continued to fly down the stairs. "No time! Peyton's in trouble… Chase…" I called as I got to the bottom and ran out of the building. I stopped in the parking lot, scanning it for Peyton. I heard the door slam open behind me and I heard the boys come up to me.

"What do you mean Peyton's in trouble!?" Pogue asked.

I turned to look at him with a miserable expression on my face. "I said something to her I never should have… Chase was going after Peyton like I am right now. He said something about being one step closer to his goal." Finally my eyes caught sight of what I was looking for. I took off at a dead sprint toward the PE building that led to the pools. I heard the thundering footsteps behind me and knew the boys were following me.

Running into the building, I quickly searched for her. I told the boys to go into the locker room and search while I went into the girl's locker room. I was near the back of the girl's locker room when I heard a splash from the pool. I ran out of the locker room and saw the boys coming out of their locker room. I looked around the pool and didn't see anything unusual.

_Allie, help me! Please!_ The thoughts assaulted me so suddenly that I lurched forward and stumbled to my knees. I looked in the pool and didn't see anything; there was no one in there. _Allie, please, help me! He's… using to… keep me under… and to keep you… from seeing me!_ My eyes bled black and immediately I saw her under the water, flailing her arms widely. I pushed Reid and Pogue off of me from where they were trying to help me up and dove into the pool. I swam to her and grabbed her arms, pulling her to the surface.

Peyton began gasping for breath the moment our heads broke the surface. "The… baby…" she gasped. I nodded my head and helped her over to the ladder. The boys were waiting at the ladder with towels from the locker room. Pogue helped her out and sat her down on the bleachers. I scanned over her body with my eyes black, looking for any sign of injury or discomfort. Peyton made eye contact with me and I shook my head slightly; she visibly relaxed.

I felt like an idiot for saying what I had. "Peyton… I'm really sorry about what I said. It wasn't right and I shouldn't have said it." She looked at me and then to the floor.

"But you were right. I don't have anything to lose."

I immediately felt like a schmuck for saying that to her. "Yes, you do! Think about everything you would lose if you died! You'd lose me, Alis, Ash, the boys, Sarah, Kate, everyone!" she looked at me skeptically.

"I hardly doubt that." She answered. _You'd lose your baby._ I watched as she visibly flinched from my mental comment. Pogue helped her to her feet and we all walked back to our dorm. Peyton went into the bathroom and got changed, and then I went to change my own clothes. We lounged around in the dorm for a little while before the boys told us they needed to leave.

Alis and Ash were working on their final pieces of art for the art exhibit, so it was just Peyton and me. I looked over at her, seeing her submerged in her book. "I really am sorry," I spoke getting her attention. "I shouldn't have said that. It was rude of me and I guess I was just upset over last night." She put down her book and came over to me. She sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I guess I kind of deserved it, though." Peyton spoke. I looked at her quizzically. "After I said that stuff last night… I guess I kind of deserved you going off on me." She told me.

We sat on my bed for a little while, just talking and watching TV together. It felt kind of nice actually being able to see my twin living life a little bit more. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. When the door was opened, all the boys were standing there and gazing at me questioningly. "Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

They walked past me and into the room, taking up spots around our dorm. I went back to sit beside my twin and we both looked at them intently. "Is there something you needed?" Peyton questioned. Caleb, Reid, and Tyler all looked at Pogue and he nodded his head at us.

"We're sorry." I looked at Pogue like he'd lost his mind. _Why is he apologizing?_ "We acted stupidly. Will you forgive us already?" it took me a couple minutes but my mind finally realized who he was really speaking to; I turned to look at Peyton and she crossed her arms over her midsection. "We feel like big enough asses… but we want everything to be a clean slate with you too, Peyton."

I looked at her as she glanced over at me. "Come on, Pey… how bad of an idea could it really be?" her gaze turned icy and she quickly glanced down to her stomach and then back to me.

"It could be a really bad idea, Allie!" she hissed at me. _Then just tell them before Chase has a chance to tell them! Beat him to the punch!_ I projected to her. A look of uncertainty passed across her face. "I don't want to tell them right now… it might… ruin things again…"

My expression turned sympathetic. "But, Peyton… if Chase is really keeping tabs on you… then he could know the perfect time to tell them, and it'll be when you least expect it." it took a couple of unpleasant, silent filled moments before she nodded her head.

"You're all forgiven…" she spoke quietly. All four of the boys let out sighs of relief. I could feel the internal war Peyton was raging within herself, and I put my hand on hers to let her know that I was here for her. She looked at me and smiled a tiny smile before looking back at Pogue. "But… there's something you should know…"

Their eyes widened and Pogue let out a deep breath. "I don't think we'll like this… but what is it?"

"Before she explains, get the girls. All four of them… they should be here, too." I interjected, shooting Peyton a quick glance. Pogue nodded his head and all four of them went out of the room. "This should buy us some time. And it should get you thinking as to how you're going to tell them." Peyton nodded her head slowly as she looked over at the desk. "What are you thinking?"

*~Peyton's POV~*

I got up from Allie's bed and walked over to our desk. I opened the first drawer and pulled out the manila envelope I had laying in there. I shut the drawer and walked over to my twin, sitting down beside her. I took out the newest sonogram pictures and handed them to her. "I could always just show them…" I spoke quietly. Allie looked at the tiny pictures and looked back at me.

"Are you for real?" she asked, looking from me to the tiny pictures.

I nodded my head and looked down at the picture she was currently staring at in amazement. "The doctor's sure of it." She squealed and began bouncing up and down on her bed like a giddy little kid who was getting to open Christmas presents early.

There was a knock on the door and Allie calmed down while I called for them to enter. The door entered and all four of the boys came in with Kate, Sarah, Alis, and Ash trailing after them. They took their spots back around the room and the girls came over to me.

"What's going on?" Kate asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, the guys came in our dorm saying you wanted to tell them something and you wanted us here, too." Sarah commented. Alis and Ash remained quiet, but shot me worried looks.

I took a deep breath before answering them. "I'm going to tell them…" Kate and Sarah looked kind of dumbfounded for the moment, but Alis and Ash's eyes widened in shock. To help Kate and Sarah I added, "About the baby. I'm going to tell them about the baby." Both of their mouths dropped open and they gapped at me. I nodded my head and after a couple more hissed whispers, they backed off and we looked at the boys.

"What do you have to tell us?" Caleb asked, looking at his girlfriend was standing near the bed and then to me.

My thoughts kicked into overdrive, but I emptied my brain of all things I should be worrying about. "The girls… already know…" I said, looking at Allie's bedcover. "They've actually known for a while now." Allie, out of my peripheral vision, was going through the manila envelope probably sorting through the various sonogram pictures that I had. She held one square up for me to see and I bravely nodded my head.

I watched as she got up from the bed and walked over to Pogue, handing him the picture. He looked at it and then back at me. "Um… what is this supposed to be?" Alis grabbed a picture out of the envelope, since she'd been in it so many times, and grabbed another one. She took it over to our brother and then came back. In my hand, I was holding the final and latest picture that had been taken this morning at the doctor's office.

Pogue looked at the second picture and I saw his eyes widen just a bit. The other three leant over and looked down at the square he was looking at, and their eyes did the same thing. I got up from my spot on the bed and walked over to Pogue, with him watching me approach, and I hesitantly handed over the last picture. "Oh god…" breathed Pogue.

"Whoa, dude!" exclaimed Reid.

Caleb just looked at the picture in shock, and Tyler didn't say anything. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I felt Allie beside me, wrapping her arms around me; even if the girls said they'd help me, even if I had my twin sister's support… I couldn't fight the feeling of helplessness that I felt at that particular moment.

Time seemed to stop as all four of the boys stared down at the picture Pogue was holding. But just as quickly, they all looked back at me with questioning looks written on their faces. "You're pregnant?" Tyler asked.

"Who's the dad?" Caleb probed. That was it; those two little questions sent me spiraling over the edge and I began bawling my eyes out. Pogue's eyes widened as he came over to Allie and me. "I think we should give them some time…" I heard Caleb speak. Five voices approved his suggestion, and I heard the door open and then close.

Allie rubbed my back as I continued to wail my heart out. Tears were staining her uniform top and I couldn't stop myself. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and I opened my eyes just a small portion to see Pogue pulling me and Allie into his arms. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't the only one crying; Allie was crying with me.

It was at least forty-five minutes until I was almost calmed down. Pogue was still holding me and Allie had, unfortunately, cried herself into a deep sleep. He stroked my hair as my cries died down to sniffles and sobs. "Peyton… we have to know…" he began. "Who's the dad?"

The answer caught in my throat, and I was almost afraid to tell him. "C-Chase." I sobbed. "He… He… raped me." I felt his arms wrap around me tighter. As I began crying again, he rocked me back and forth in his arms. Half an hour later, I was fast asleep and felt more safe than I had in months.

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't in my bed in Allie and mine's dorm room. Instead, I was lying in my bed at home; in Parry Manor. There was something laying right beside me that was quite warm, but that didn't draw my attention at all. I threw the covers off of me and I rushed out of the room and across the hall to Allie's room. I threw the door open, but stopped as soon as I saw my baby sister asleep in her bed with Alis on one side and Ash on the other side. I sighed a relieved breath and went back to my room.

_What the hell is lying in my bed?_ I walked over to the edge of my bed and pulled the other half of the covers back to reveal Tyler. "What? Tyler?" I breathed. Even though I was trying my hardest not to wake him up, it seems I did just that. His blue eyes fluttered open and he looked around until he spotted me staring at him from above. "What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Pogue said he didn't want you left alone." He spoke, pushing the other half of the covers back and getting out of my bed. "He asked me to stay with you in case you woke up in the middle of the night." Tyler walked over to me and engulfed me in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "I thought that… you guys would get angry with me…" before I knew what was happening, Tyler's lips were covering mine and all my thoughts just floated away. After what seemed like forever, we pulled apart for some much needed air and he smiled at me.

"Let's go have lunch." He told me. My stomach began to gurgle in response and I let out an embarrassed laugh. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes." I smiled, nodding my head and watched as he walked out of my room. I went to my closet, grabbing some loose fitting pants and a shirt and headed to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and then got out, drying off and getting dressed. I went to my room, throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper and sliding a pair of flip-flops on.

I made my way downstairs where Tyler was waiting with a basket in his hands. "What is that?" I questioned. He smirked at me, took my hand and let me outside to his hummer. I got in the passenger side, with Tyler's help, and he put the basket in the backseat and climbed in the driver's seat. He started the car up and we were off… but to where?

After a twenty minute ride, he stopped the hummer and got out, helping me out and grabbing the basket. He led me from the cliff we were parked on, down a hill to a beach. He had a blanket slung over the arm he was carrying the basket with. We stopped a couple feet away from the water and he laid the blanket out. He helped me sit down and then he sat down across from me, setting the basket down and opening it.

Tyler began pulling out containers of what looked like turkey and cheese sandwiches, Doritos, and bottles of juice. He set one container in front of me with a juice bottle and did the same for himself. "Hope you don't mind sandwiches…" he said, looking kind of embarrassed. I shook my head as I opened my container.

"No, sandwiches are fine." I said. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes before we began talking of what had happened in Italy and how I ended up pregnant. Tyler admitted that Pogue had told them that Chase was the father and the circumstances upon which I had been impregnated. We sat on the beach for what seemed like hours until Tyler and I decided it was time to get back to the manor.

By the time we got back to Parry Manor it was roughly around eight-thirty when we pulled through the gates; so we had spent all day down at the Dells. When we entered the house, we heard a giant ruckus coming from the living room.

I heard what sounded like a chair toppling over. "Son of a bitch!" my mouth dropped open, hearing my father's voice come out so strongly like that.

"Wayne, where is my baby!?" I heard my mother shriek. I shot Tyler a questioning glance and we walked into the living room. All of the families were gathered and the TV was on and the screen was blue, as if they'd just gotten finished watching a video or something. Mr. Garwin, Mr. Simms, and the boys were near my father, trying to get him to calm down. All of the mothers and girls were surrounding my mother as she was being hysterical.

_Allie, what's going on?_ I saw her head turn to find me standing in the doorway. _What's got everyone going to crazy?_ I saw her come sprinting at me, "Peyton!" as she ran to me, she bumped me and I began falling to the floor. Tyler caught me and set my steady on my feet as I glared at my twin.

"Things got worse…" Allie spoke, getting Tyler's attention as well as mine. "Pogue had a video tape addressed to him. It was a tape that… Chase had made…" I felt my body turn icy cold. I heard Tyler ask what kind of tape it was, but I didn't want to hear the answer. "It was a… sex tape… well, in Chase's case a rape tape."

Tyler snarled under his breath and a moment later, it didn't matter if we were talking because our mother chose that precise moment to notice us finally. "Peyton!" she cried. The fathers turned their heads to look as did the mothers and the rest of the rooms occupants. She rushed over to me and gathered me into her arms, crushing me against her tightly. "Oh, honey!"

She was squeezing me so tightly, I felt my oxygen being cut off. "Can't… breathe!" I stuttered. I felt Allie helping to pry her off of me.

"Mom, you're kind of… strangling her…" she mumbled. Our mother looked shocked and let go of me and I stumbled backwards, once again to be caught by Tyler.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He chuckled. I looked back at my mother quizzically.

"Is there a reason you're acting like a raving loon?"

My mother's brow was creased as a worried expression covered her face. "Pogue got a horrible video tape! We didn't know where you were, so we thought that you'd been taken!" our father walked over to our mother and wrapped his arm around her.

He looked uncomfortable as Pogue glared at him from his place near Kate. He cleared his throat and looked at me. "I'm… glad that you're okay." My mouth dropped open when I realized that he was admitting that he cared about me.

"We were just so worried that Chase Collins had really taken you!" my mother cried, burying her face in our father's chest.

I scoffed, "Like I'd let that punk bi—" Pogue cleared his throat, making me turn to look at him. I flipped him off with a smirk on my face and turned my gaze back to my parents. "He wouldn't be able to get within two feet of me now without me throwing him through a building." I spoke, letting my eyes flash black for effect. I turned my head to find my baby sister laughing her ass off at my display. I began to crack up too, seeing how corny I had stated that.

"Peyton… I…" I sobered up, as did Allie, and I looked at my brother. He had a deer caught in the headlights look on his face. "They watched the video… I… told them what happened." I looked at him to our parents and then down at the floor. After a moment, I turned and walked out of the living room and began to go to the stairs.

I heard the 'click click' sounds of heels on the tile of the hallway, but I didn't stop. "Peyton, honey, wait!" I was three steps up when I stopped and turned to look at my mother. "Can we at least talk about this?" the glittering of tears in her eyes told me that she was being sincere, but how could I? Here I was, only seventeen years old and pregnant! Why would she want to talk to me about it? "Please?"

My father came out of the living room and stopped near my mother. I sighed deeply, knowing that I had no choice but to go and talk to them about this matter. My father turned to the left and walked toward his office, and I descended the stairs to my mother. Pogue walked out of the living room and over to us. "There's some stuff that I didn't tell them…" he told me. "But I want to be in there with you when you tell them." I nodded my head and we made our way into the office where our father was waiting.

Once we were in the office, our mother shut the door behind us and our father motioned for us to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. I glanced at Pogue nervously and he nodded his head. We walked over to the chairs and sat down, mom following behind us. She stood behind dad's chair and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "There's something you need to know." I began.

**How will Mr. and Mrs. Parry take Peyton's news? Could this cut the ties that are just being formed between them? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are welcome, as always!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	11. The Truth Plus Amanda

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton, Allie, Alison, and Ashley. Don't sue!

How will Mr. and Mrs. Parry take the news Peyton has to tell them?

Chapter 9

*~Peyton's POV~*

My mother and father were staring at me from behind the desk. Pogue was sitting beside me and I was staring at my hands. "Y-You're… pregnant?" my mother choked out. I nodded my head even though I was looking down.

"Chase Collins…" my father spoke. I nodded my head again and felt a feeling of dread go through me; and it was making me nauseous. "So that tape…" he trailed off; once again, I nodded my head.

Before I knew it, I was being swept up into a pair of arms. When I looked up I saw my mother with her arms wrapped around me with tears leaking out of her eyes. "Oh, honey!" she cried.

It was almost an hour before we exited our father's office and went back into the living room. Allie walked over to me as soon as Pogue and I entered the room. Pogue whispered something to her and she nodded her head; I, on the other hand, went and took a seat next to Tyler. Our mother and father re-entered the room and took seats on a couch. Allie walked over to our mother and handed her a piece of paper.

Suddenly, I realized that it was one of the sonogram pictures. "Allie…" I started, but Pogue stopped me.

"They know now, Pey. Don't you think they should see the pictures, too?" he asked. I was uncertain as to wanting them to see the pictures; I was afraid of what they'd think. "If they didn't flip out about it when you told them, why would they flip out now?" I nodded my head slowly and glanced back at them. My mother and father's eyes were glued on the piece of paper that was held in my mother's hands.

I noticed the other parents glancing at ours and I looked at Pogue. He shrugged his shoulders and I settled down into Tyler's side as his arm wrapped around me. "Wayne, Heather, is something wrong?" Mr. Simms asked gaining their attention. Mom handed the picture back to Allie and she nodded her head. Allie came back over to us and sat down on the floor in front of Reid.

"Actually, there is." My mother spoke. She glanced at me and made eye contact with me. "If Peyton doesn't mind us telling you, that is." I thought through all my options, but knew that there was only one option that would have a good outcome. I nodded my head slowly at my parents and watched them.

Our father looked at our mother and then back at the others present in the room. "The tape that Pogue showed us… wasn't fake." The room became a roar of voices and I buried my face into Tyler's shirt. "And it seems that Chase Collins has caused more trouble now than he did several months ago with Caleb and the boys." The fathers looked at him curiously, silently telling him to continue. "He's pulled the girls into this and taken advantage of Peyton."

"Because of Chase… Peyton is pregnant…" my mother stated. The other mothers' mouths dropped open and the fathers eyes widened. I tried to bury my face further into Tyler's shirt as he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

I felt eyes boring into my back as I continued to avert my gaze. "She's pregnant with the fifth bloodlines child?" Mr. Garwin questioned. I heard my father voice the confirmation and I felt my heart beating a bit quicker.

"It's not like I want to be…" I muttered.

"What, Peyton?" Tyler asked. I raised my head from its spot on his chest and looked around at the parents.

"It's not like I want to be!" I repeated louder. "I didn't ask for Chase to rape me! I didn't ask to get pregnant! It just happened!" I outraged.

Allie shared a look with Pogue and then looked back at me; everyone's eyes were on me. "Peyton… nobody's saying that what happened was your fault." I looked at my sister, but I couldn't stop the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Are you sure, Allie? Because it seems like that's exactly what's happening!" I said standing up. "No matter how much I want to refute the fact that Chase raped me and left me pregnant, I know that I can't! I didn't ask for any of this to happen, it just did!" I rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

I heard footsteps on the stairs but I didn't stop until I got to my bedroom door. I opened the door and stopped in my tracks. Eyes, black as night, which belonged to a certain brown haired ass glared at me from inside my room. I slammed the door shut and turned around, heading back toward the stairs. "Pogue, Tyler, help me!" I called frantically. I heard the footsteps thundering on the stairs and heard my bedroom door slam open.

Ignoring the curiosity to look behind me, I kept running for the stairs. I felt something tug on my leg and knew Chase was using on me. I let my own eyes bleed black, and the feeling on my leg stopped. I ran for the stairs and tripped on the top stair, beginning to fall down. Arms wrapped around me and I looked forward to see Pogue holding me. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

I pointed behind me and Pogue steadied me on my feet. He stood in front of me as the rest of the boys and the fathers came up the stairs quickly. I told them and Pogue and our dad stood in front of me while the other boys and fathers stood behind me. Pogue and dad led the way into the hall and stopped at the opening. Pogue flipped the light switch and it illuminated the whole hall; but there was no one there.

"No!" I exclaimed. Pogue and dad looked at me as I pushed my way through them. They all looked at me quizzically as I stood in the hall. I turned to face them, "He was there! I swear it!"

Pogue looked at me confused. "What? Who was there, Peyton?"

"Chase!" I replied. All of their eyes widened as I explained. "I opened the door to my room and he was in there. As soon as I turned and ran, he followed me. When I tripped on the stairs, he was right behind me in the hallway!"

Our dad and the other fathers made their way to my bedroom, and dad threw the door to the room open. After a couple of minutes, they looked back at me. "Peyton, there's no one here." I looked at Pogue with a terrified expression on my face.

"Pogue, you have to believe me!" I choked out. "He was in there, I swear it." Wrapping his arms around me, he nodded his head and turned around. He led me back downstairs and into the living room once more. He sat me down on the couch and my twin came to sit beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and looked at me worriedly as my body trembled from my scare.

The fathers came back in the living room and looked at me. "Nobody leave tonight. I think it's best if we all just stay here tonight." My father spoke. All the mothers nodded their heads and I just looked at my baby sister. Allie sat on the couch with me as the other girls came over to us. Our mother came over and sat near me as the boys exited the room at once. Glancing at the fathers, I knew they were confused as to why the boys left, and soon they went in search of them.

A couple minutes later five mattresses dropped in the living room, scaring the crap out of me and making me jump three feet into the air. The boys and fathers appeared moments later and looked around at us. "Pogue Matthew Parry, how dare you Use!" our mother screeched, getting up from her seat and gliding across the room to our brother; Pogue looked at her with a wide eyed 'I-didn't-do-it' look. "Young man, don't you dare try getting out of this!"

"Mom, seriously, I only Used to send my own mattress down here!" Pogue argued. She still looked skeptical, but I knew that Pogue was being truthful.

I looked at our mom, "Pogue's telling the truth." She looked at me and I nodded my head at her. "As long as he doesn't do it again…" I trailed off, hearing my twin cough to cover up her laughter. The boys laughed out loud and began pushing the mattresses together.

"What is all this for?" Mrs. Simms asked the boys. Tyler looked at his mother before Reid pushed him forward and towards one of the mattresses.

"Well, since we're all staying here for the night," he began. "All of us might as well just sleep together in one room."

Caleb glanced at me before helping Pogue push the mattress next to Reid and Tyler. "If Chase really did come after Peyton a couple minutes ago upstairs, it's probably best if we stick together."

Our mother's eyes flew to me. "Chase was here? In our house!?" our father moved to stand beside her. He whispered something to her and they both left the room, talking in quiet whispers. After they left the room, the boys continued to fix the mattresses together in a straight line and we all looked at them with questioning glances.

I cleared my throat, making all eyes turn to me. "Um… who's sleeping where?" the rest of the parents in the room looked at the boys, who in turn looked at each other with question in their eyes.

"We can always…" Pogue started and then cleared his throat. "Figure that out later. Ya know… like when we feel like going to bed." I spared a glance at Kate who was shaking her head.

After three more hours of talking, and the fathers insisting that they take rounds, all of us decided it was time to hit the sack. Caleb closed the living room sliding doors and we all stood around the mattresses that had been pushed together. All of us girls stood on one side of the mattresses and the boys stood on the other side. We all glanced at one another questioningly, as if silently trying to one up each other. My gaze went to each of the boys slowly.

"Well, I'm sleeping near Peyton." Allie spoke up, making us all look at her. She wrapped her arm around me and smiled goofily.

Reid looked at me, "I'm sleeping near Allie."

"I got Pogue!"

Sarah laughed and looked at her boyfriend. "Caleb's mine."

Alis and Ash looked at one another and smiled back at us. "We'll take the last mattress then." We all nodded our heads and finally decided where we'd all sleep; Caleb and Sarah on the first mattress, Pogue and Kate on the second, Reid and Allie on the third, Tyler and I on the fourth, and Alis and Ash on the last mattress. The room was engulfed in silence as we all tried to sleep, but I just couldn't settle down enough to actually do it.

"Anybody else still awake?" Reid mumbled some time later. The room chorused with answers as we all sat up from our spots. I saw the TV screen turn on and saw Pogue getting to his feet.

"Pogue, what are you doing?" Allie asked.

He looked at her and opened the DVD player. "Might as well put on a movie since we're not sleeping. It beats sitting in the dark." The other boys agreed with him as the movie began, and Pogue turned the surround sound down so it wouldn't disturb the parents. I don't remember the exact time, but I finally felt my eyes get heavy as they closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

We stayed at home the entire weekend, only going to Nicky's and the movies. When we returned to the dorms on Monday, Allie and I began packing our stuff. Mom and Dad would be coming to see the Provost and request that we turn in our dorm keys and move back home until we graduated; they were even letting Alis and Ash move in with us. We skipped classes to pack our things and by the time school was out, we were all packed up and ready to go.

A knock sounded on our door and we called for whomever to enter. Tyler and Reid walked through the door with Alis and Ash behind them. "What's up, ladies?" Allie walked over and pecked Reid on the cheek. "Ready to pack up the hummer?" we nodded our heads and we started picking up the boxes.

As I was going to pick up the box that was filled with my books and CDs, Tyler snatched the box from my grasp. "No heavy lifting." He said smirking. Reid and the girls all laughed and I frowned at him. He pressed a kiss to my lips before telling Reid to put another one on top. Reid complied and added another box, and then Tyler turned and walked out of the room. I followed behind him, making sure he didn't drop either one of them and we made it downstairs and outside to his hummer.

He stuck the boxes in the back and then turned around; I was standing behind him and I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and slipped my thumbs through the loops in his belt. "Miss Parry, you know that PDAs aren't allowed on campus, right?" he teased. I stuck my tongue out as he wrapped his arms around me and laughed. Our lips met and time seemed to stop, like it always did when we kissed; at least until Reid and the girls got outside.

"Oh, god! I'm blind!" Tyler and I broke apart to see Reid, Alis, and Ash laughing at my sister's joke. I flipped her off and turned my attention back to Tyler. He turned his head and then let out a groan.

"What's wrong?" instead of answering me, he pointed to the parents who were now approaching us. We stood side by side with only one arm wrapped around each other and we greeted the approaching parents.

Our mother and father stopped in front of us; our father looked at Tyler as he wrapped an arm around our mother. "I wanna talk to you later, Tyler. You, too, Reid." He raised his finger and did a 'come hither' motion. I kissed Tyler's cheek and then me and my twin began walking after our parents, who were now walking toward the main office. We made our way to the office and walked inside, stopping behind our parents at the receptionist's desk.

The girl behind the desk, who was clearly a student assistant, looked up at us with question in her eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we have a meeting with Provost Higgins." Our father spoke. The girl grabbed something from in front of her and a highlighter.

She flipped the top page over and then looked back at dad. "Your name, sir?"

"Wayne Parry." He replied shortly. She looked down the page and then highlighted a square.

The girl looked back up at us. "Okay, sir. I'll go let the Provost know that you're here." Our parents nodded their heads as she got up and walked down the hallway. A moment later she came back into the main area and took her seat once more. "The Provost will see you now." Our parents looked at us and we walked in front of them and led them to the office.

I knocked on the door and heard the Provost call for us to enter. I opened the door and held it open for my sister and parents. Our mom and dad walked into the office behind Allie and I entered after they did, stopping briefly to shut the door. Allie and I stood behind the chairs that our parents were sitting in and folded our hands behind our backs. Provost Higgins looked at our parents with question in his eyes, but didn't speak.

"Thank you for seeing us, Provost." Dad spoke. Provost Higgins nodded his head and looked at Allie and I before looking back to our parents. "We'd like the girls to return home. Peyton has been ill as of late, as I'm sure her attendance can show you." We watched as the Provost nodded his head, showing us a folder with my name across the top.

Provost Higgins cleared his throat, "Yes, we noticed that she's been absent a lot. I have been having doubts of her being able to graduate this year with the rest of the seniors." My eyes widened slightly as I shot a worried glance to my sister. "However, I've even spoken to her teachers about her attendance. They all assure me that every bit of the work she missed is turned in on the day she returns to classes. She's never missed a test or a midterm exam, so I no longer have any doubt about her graduating."

I let out a quiet sigh, contented in knowing that I would be allowed to graduate with the others. My mother looked up at me and I just looked at the Provost. Allie looked at our father and nodded her head. "We'd like them to return because of Peyton's illness. We're unsure if she's contagious, so she's been seeing a specialist in Boston. We'd hate for someone to catch whatever it is she has if it, indeed, is contagious."

The Provost voiced his agreement and our father continued. "We will pay for their dorm room for the rest of the year. We wouldn't want it to be a burden." Allie and I watched as our father pulled a bank envelope out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket and set it on the Provost's desk. Provost Higgins took the envelope, opening it and looking inside.

"Very well, Mr. Parry." Provost Higgins spoke. "It's no problem at all. As long as Peyton continues to keep her grades up, she will surely be able to graduate. It is, also, important that she begin to feel better." Our parents nodded their heads and exchanged farewell pleasantries with the Provost. A few minutes later, we all walked out of the office and back to the parking lot.

Caleb and Pogue, along with Kate and Sarah, were standing at the hummer with the four we'd left earlier. All of our things, Alis and Ash's things too, were packed in the hummer. "We'll see you kids at home." My mother spoke, kissing Allie and mine's foreheads. Our dad followed suit and they made their way to their car. We all watched as they drove out of the parking lot and let campus.

"So, we going to Nicky's tonight?" Kate asked. We all nodded our heads in agreement with her.

"Yeah, we just have to make a stop at home and drop our things off." Allie spoke.

Pogue looked at us as he led Kate away from us. "All right. See you guys at home, then."

Caleb offered Alis and Ash a ride since there wasn't room for all six of us since the hummer was packed full. Caleb and the three girls were the next to depart, leaving only my twin and I with our boyfriends. "Shall we?" Reid gestured to the car. I nodded my head and we all got in the hummer and left Spenser.

We got to the manor in fifteen minutes and immediately the others started unpacking; I, unfortunately, had been ordered to sit my butt in the living room while all the boxes were being unpacked. I wasn't too happy about being ordered around; plus sitting around was really boring. Tyler came into the living room ten minutes later telling me that all my boxes were unloaded in my room.

I offered him a spot on the couch next to me and he took a seat. He turned the TV on and flipped through channels until I had him stop on Animal Planet. We sat on the couch watching a program called 'Growing up Lion' while everyone helped Allie, Alis, and Ash. It was almost an hour before they all came into the room.

The boys shot Tyler glares and he just shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention back to the TV. We sat in the living room for a while, until the girls decided it was time to start getting ready to go to Nicky's. I groaned but got to my feet and made my way upstairs to my room. Kate went with me to my room and I slowly pushed my door open, peeking my head inside. Once I made sure there was no one in my room, I told Kate she could go. She left my room and I went to my closet, pushing the door open and grabbing a sweater and a pair of dark blue stretch jeans. I got dressed and then made my way downstairs and into the living room again.

Once the other girls came downstairs, we left to go to Nicky's. The dads stopped us on the porch and gave the boys strict instructions to keep their eyes on us. I rolled my eyes and waited for Tyler to get to the hummer. Once the boys made it to the cars, we all got in and drove off quickly.

When we arrived at Nicky's the boys kept their eyes on us, like they were instructed. I was on the dance floor with Tyler and the other couples, except for Alis and Ash who were watching us from the table. After a couple of dances, Tyler and Reid stalked off to the pool tables to play Aaron and Bordy. I walked back to the table with the three girls while Caleb and Pogue went to get more drinks.

Alis and Ash looked at me as I sat down. "Can I help you?" I asked them curiously. They both shook their heads and laughed. I crossed my legs and took one of my shoes off, rubbing the pad of the foot. All of the girls looked at me with question. "Hey! I'm pregnant, and my feet happen to hurt!" they laughed at me as the boys returned with a waitress in tow. She set the drinks around the table and, after giving flirty looks to my brother and Caleb, sauntered off back to the bar.

I put my shoe back on my foot and grabbed my drink, sipping some of it through the straw. We sat at the table, talking and joking, until Tyler and Reid returned. I yawned and Tyler looked at me. "You okay, babe?" I nodded my head in response.

"Just a little… tired." I said, trying to hold back another yawn. He wrapped his arm around me and I set my head on his shoulder. Alis handed me a paper and I looked at it then back at her. "What is this?" I questioned.

She took a quick sip of her soda before answering me. "The art teacher wanted me to give you that. It's about the art exhibit we're having at school." She told me. I nodded my head, looking back down at the paper; it had the date and time of the event. Alis and Allie switched chairs and Alis leaned over near my ear. I leaned in a bit toward her so it would look like we were having our own small conversation. "She also wanted me to tell you to read the back of it. There's supposed to be a note or something she wrote on there to you."

She straightened back out and she went back to her regular chair. I put the paper underneath the table and flipped it over. On the back in her own script was a note from the art teacher.

_Peyton,_

_I hope that you are feeling well. Your sister and friends have been keeping me informed. As you know, we only have three more days of class to work on our exhibit pieces. I hope that you will be in class, so that you might finish your pieces; the class voted on the slots and they all voted that you be in slot number one. Even though you are slot one, your exhibit will be the last on the list because you will have so many pieces. You have made some wonderful art while in my class and I want you to display it proudly. I hope to see you in class soon._

_Feel better!_

_Miss Andrews_

I smiled at the note and then folded the piece of paper. I stuck it in my back pocket and I put my head back on Tyler's shoulder. We sat at our table until it ten minutes until closing. We were all standing and grabbing our jackets from our chairs when a girl approached us. She had straight brown hair with blonde streaks through it and chocolate brown eyes; she wore an outfit that consisted of a purple peasant top with flared cuffs on the upper arms and a blue jean mini skirt with blue flip flops.

Allie looked at her with suspicion in her eyes, but I gave her a stern look. _Knock it off, Allie._ I projected to her. She rolled her eyes and we all looked at the girl curiously. "Hello." Her voice had a quiet lilt to it and we returned her greeting. "I'm sorry to be interrupting you. But you see, I kind of ran away from my police escort. I'm looking for Tyler Simms… do any of you know where I can find him?"

We all looked at one another and then back to the girl. I shot my boyfriend a weird look and he shrugged confusedly at me. "I'm Tyler." He spoke up. The girl launched herself at him and I went rigid. _Who the hell does she think she is!? He's my boyfriend! I'm gonna rip her face off!_ Allie, Alis, and Ash grabbed at me at the same time I took a step toward Tyler and the young girl.

"I'm so glad I found you!" she cried, hugging him tightly. Pogue, Caleb, and Reid gave him matching 'what-the-hell' looks.

He squirmed and got out of her grasp. "Who are you?" he asked incredulously. The girl smiled brightly; a smile that kind of resembled Tyler's. It was quite eerie, in fact.

"My name is Amanda Simms." She answered. All of our jaws gaped open when she spoke. "Your sister, silly!"

**Tyler has a sister now!? What's going on? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are welcome, as always!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	12. Admittances and Art Shows

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton, Allie, Alison, and Ashley. Don't sue!

How will Mr. and Mrs. Parry take the news Peyton has to tell them?

Chapter 10

*~Peyton's POV~*

"SISTER!?" all of us shouted at her. She nodded her head at us and I turned to look at my boyfriend. He shook his head at me and shrugged his shoulders at me, but turned back to look at her.

"I think we need to get home and get this explained to us!" he stated exasperatedly. I nodded my head as did everyone else. We all left Nicky's as he told us he was ready to lock up. We all got in our rides and drove back to Parry Manor, knowing we'd find all the parents there.

Tyler stormed through the front door with Amanda following him and us following her. He stormed into the den, where we heard the voices from and began yelling. "What kind of a freakin' practical joke is this!? There's no way I have a sister!" we all stood in the doorway as he kept spieling. Mr. and Mrs. Simms looked at one another and then back at their son. Amanda stood off to my left side and watched.

Mr. Simms began speaking and assuring Tyler that he _did not_ have a sister, but Amanda took a step forward. Mrs. Simms spotted her and her eyes widened, making that confirmation in my mind that Tyler did have a sister. She grasped her husband's arm and pointed to Amanda, who was standing just a little ways away from Tyler. Mr. Simms reaction was much like his wife's, but he recovered quickly.

"How can you explain this!?" Tyler demanded. "She showed up at Nicky's. Talking about she escaped her police escort." Both of his parents shot one another worried glances and looked to the girl.

Mr. Simms kept quiet and his wife took over. She looked at Amanda, "What are you doing in Ipswich? Your father has complete custody over you." My jaw dropped open. _Mr. Simms isn't her father!?_ I knew that everyone else around me had matching looks on their faces, probably even Tyler!

For the next hour and a half Mrs. Simms explained to Tyler and all of us that Amanda was only Tyler's half-sister. She had met Amanda's father, who was now a prominent senator, a couple years after Tyler was born. She did the unthinkable and cheated on Mr. Simms, resulting in her becoming pregnant with Amanda when Tyler was three and a half. Mrs. Simms had come to an agreement with Amanda's father that he would take her and he would be her sole provider.

She hadn't heard from the father for many years, but kept in touch by sending Amanda letters and presents on her birthday and Christmas. Mr. Simms admitted that he'd been hurt and upset when he found out, but overall he was glad that Mrs. Simms was able to have another child that wasn't hindered by the Covenant of Silence. "But why are you here in Ipswich?" Mrs. Simms questioned.

Amanda looked down at her feet and replied quietly, "Daddy started getting threatening letters. So he thought that you wouldn't mind if I came to stay here for a while." Mrs. Simms began to speak, but her husband stopped her. They whispered to themselves for a couple of minutes before they both looked at my parents.

"Wayne, if you and Heather don't mind another person, of course?" dad shook his head and mom followed suit and they looked at Amanda.

Mom's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Not at all. It'll be wonderful to have another person stay here."

_Yeah. One of us who doesn't have the Power._ I looked over at my twin and saw her eyebrows knitted together. I sent her a message back, telling her to cool it before hell broke loose. She relaxed as Reid leaned toward her and whispered something to her.

Mrs. Simms looked at her daughter. "Then I guess you're quite welcome to stay here." Amanda nodded her head until the mothers all began rushing her out of the room.

The fathers looked at all of us, "You guys better get to bed soon. You have school tomorrow." We all nodded our heads and they all left the den. The boys began pushing the mattresses together as soon as it was only us in the room. After fifteen minutes, all of us were ready for bed and laying down on the same mattresses.

The next three days flew by in a flurry of hard work; the art exhibit was three weeks after our paintings, drawings, and sketches were supposed to be finished. Once our works were finished, we began preparing the gymnasium for the exhibit. We planned out how the room would be decorated and all of us artists decided on our final pieces that would be shown. Miss Andrews finally decided that since the gym was quite big, and she didn't want the rest of the students to feel resentful, that all the students in the class would show off their work from the semester.

The week of our art exhibit was exams and graduation was right around the corner a week later. Provost Higgins called me into his office to discuss my attendance, my makeup work, and graduation. I thought it would be another 'you're not allowed to graduate' discussions; but I was surprised to find that I was on the Honors Roll and had stayed there since we first came here. He told me that I'd be walking with the rest of the Honors students during the graduation ceremony and I thanked him before leaving his office.

I called for whomever to enter as I tied my hair back with a clip. Allie and the girls walked in, including Amanda who had quickly grown on all of us. Ash shut the door behind her and looked at me. "You ready for tonight?" she questioned. I turned away from my mirror and nodded.

"I don't know if it's the nerves or the baby…" I began. "But I'm jittery and I'm nauseous."

Kate and Sarah nodded their heads. "Well, isn't this exhibit your art class exam?" Allie, Alis, Ash, and I all nodded our heads to confirm.

Alis looked at her watch quickly. "We better get going right now. We have to get there early before the doors open." Allie and I nodded our heads and we began filing out of the room. We got to the bottom of the stairs and saw some of the parents standing there.

"The boys are upstairs getting ready right now. Your parents are getting ready, too." Evelyn, Caleb's mom told us. Allie and I nodded our heads and looked at our friends.

Alis spoke up from behind us. "Well, we have to get going now. All art class students have to be there before the exhibit begins." We all nodded our heads and began walking to the front door. We heard Mr. Garwin ask why the other girls were going with us. "Sarah's driving us, and Kate and Amanda don't want her to be by herself."

I had to keep a straight face to keep from laughing. We heard Mrs. Simms tell us that we'd better get going and all of us girls quickly left the house. We all piled into Sarah's tiny car and drove off to Spenser's.

When we got into the parking lot, it was a little full (due to the teachers and Provost Higgins) and a couple of students were making their way inside. "We'll stay here and wait for the families." Kate explained.

"Yeah. Get going you four!" Sarah urged. Amanda wished us good luck and we began walking toward the front of the school building. When we entered the door we were greeted by the Provost and he urged us to make our way to the gym quickly. We walked to the gymnasium, our high heels clicking against the tiled floor, and quickly entered the vast room.

Students were rushing around with easels and setting them up as quickly as they could at the various slot areas. "You don't have to worry about your easels," Allie told us. "I'll get them and set them up. You two go with Peyton to the classroom and start getting your pieces." We nodded our heads and made our way out the back door and to the classroom.

Entering the room, we saw three of our classmates at the cabinet getting their own pieces out. Making our way over to them, we greeted them and began retrieving our own art out it. Alis grabbed her three pieces and two of Allie's, Ash grabbed her three portraits plus Allie's other two, and I could only grab two of my own. "Looks like I'll be making a second trip." They nodded their heads and we made our way back to where my sister was waiting at slot two; her slot.

She had four easels set up and was waiting for us. Alis and Ash handed over her works and then moved to their own slots. I watched my sister arrange her art and put the easels where she wanted them. She smiled at me and we made our way to my easels at very back of the gymnasium.

I was going to be presenting all of my works; a total of ten art pieces. I put the two pieces I was holding on two easels and draped them. Turning around, I looked at Allie and got her attention. "I need you to go back with me so that I can get the rest of my art. I still have eight pieces in the cabinet." She nodded her head and we began walking out of the room. We got right outside the door and Ash stopped us.

"Need more arms?" Ash asked. I nodded my head and she followed behind us back to the classroom. When we got in there, some more students were in there getting their art, but we waited patiently and got the rest of my pieces and made our way back.

When we got back, Alis was waiting for us and we all walked to the rest of my easels. I set each one up how I liked it and then slipped white drapes over them, as well. The teacher walked over to us and looked at all four of us. "Tonight determines your grade. If the exhibit goes well, which it should, you're all receiving A's tonight." We nodded our heads and she looked at me. "During a good portion of the exhibit, none of your work will be displayed. About three quarters of the way into the evening, I'm going to get everyone's attention and then you're going to undrape your art."

I nodded my head and she turned her head. We all looked and saw two boys bringing to stands to us. "Thank you, boys. If you could set one stand over there and the other over there, you can go ahead and rope off this area." She pointed to where she wanted each stand and the boys nodded their heads, going off to do what they were told. "I'm sorry. We're going to block off your pieces so no one will come over here and mess with them. Seeing as how the Provost is going to be present, I hope no one will mess with them. Anyways, I will get everyone's attention and then you will present your pieces to everyone since you are slot one."

She talked to us for a couple more minutes before she turned and walked off to inspect another section of slots. The four of us stood around and socialized with our fellow classmates who were finished setting up until Miss Andrews got all of our attention. "Young ladies, gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" the gym got very quiet and we were all standing in a semi-circle around her. "Thank you! Now, our eager crowd is just outside those two closed doors, but before we begin our first art exhibit _ever_, I would like to thank all of you for putting your time into this! This class has truly been a blessing. Good luck to all of us on this exhibit!"

When Miss Andrews finished her speech the whole class erupted into cheers and thank yous; we all knew that this would be the last time we ever had to do any work for this class. "To your pieces, everyone! Peyton, please come and stand with me." I wished my sister and best friends good luck before walking over to her and standing by her side. Miss Andrew and I turned to the "ushers" at the door and walked over to them. "All right, boys. Please open the doors for the Provost and teachers."

The two boys, Mark and Chad, did as they were told and the Provost strolled through the doors with the teachers of Spenser's following him. They shut the door and the teachers got into an organized group off to the side so when the exhibit goers entered, it wouldn't be crowded. All of my classmates were standing dutifully beside their pieces and I stood attentively facing the Provost.

Provost Higgins looked around the gymnasium and smiled at all of us. "Good luck to all of you tonight, and I hope you make Spenser Academy proud!" he took a place in the middle of the exhibit floor, facing the doors Miss Andrews, Mark, Chad and I were standing in front of. "Please, begin welcoming our guests in." Miss Andrews and I turned around, while Mark and Chad opened the doors.

"Just smile, shake hands, and welcome everyone." Miss Andrews whispered, putting a forced smile on her face. _She must not like having to welcome parents and other students._ I kept quiet and did as she advised me, smiling and shaking people's hands while I welcomed and thanked them for coming to the exhibit. It wasn't long before all of the families came in view and my smile almost faltered.

I pushed my feelings down and smiled brightly, shaking Mr. Simms' hand and welcoming him; he smiled and kissed my cheek encouragingly before he walked off. I did the same with the rest of the families, a couple of the boys, and Kate. Once everyone was inside the massive gymnasium (and it wasn't even crammed, I might add!), everyone stood together as Provost Higgins stood in the same spot he'd been in before the doors opened. Miss Andrews and I made our way to stand to either side of him in front of the humongous crowd that had come.

"Good evening, everyone!" he greeted. "On behalf of Spenser's Academy I'd like to welcome you to our _first_ annual art exhibit. Miss Andrews has only had one art class this entire semester, and it's this wonderful group of students behind me." I spotted the four families standing at the very front of the crowd and quickly turned my gaze and attention back to the Provost.

"You will find there to be twenty slots in this room," he said motioning with his arm. I saw my parents' eyes roaming the room at all of the students and their easels. "One of the slots, however, will not be revealed until later in the evening. But for now, please enjoy seeing the work of nineteen of Miss Andrews' students. Thank you all for attending!" everyone in the room began breaking up into globs, and made their way over to the exhibits that were being shown.

Provost Higgins looked down at me with a nod of his head and turned, walking off in the direction of another student's slot. Miss Andrews walked over to me and hugged me, "wonderful job, Peyton." I thanked her and caught the families coming up to us. I suppressed the groan I wanted to let out and watched as they approached.

"Good evening, Miss--?"

The teacher turned to face my father and everyone else. "Andrews; I am the art teacher. Good evening, Mister--?" she held her hand out to my father, and they shook hands.

"Parry; I am Peyton and Allison's father. I hope that my daughter here hasn't caused you any trouble this semester?"

Miss Andrews smiled as she greeted the other parents. "Not at all, Mr. Parry. In fact, Peyton is one of my top students." My father's gaze went to me and I smiled the best I could.

"Well, thank you for looking after her." He spoke. "If you'll excuse us, we'd like to go view our daughter's work that's on display." I watched her nod her head and the families walked off to Allison's exhibit.

Miss Andrews turned to look at me as I watched them walk off. "You didn't tell them that your work was on display?" I turned to look at her and shook my head.

"I wanted to surprise them. That's why I asked if I could have my art draped during the exhibit. I wasn't counting on you keeping it blocked off until later."

She nodded her head and looked around. "It will be worth it, Peyton. Just you watch." I smiled and nodded while she turned and walked away. Taking a deep breath, I turned and began walking toward Alis' slot to view her works.

I was standing with another classmate, Marie, when the Provost began asking for attention. I caught Miss Andrews waving at me and excused myself, going over to her. As soon as I got over to the teacher's side, Mark and Chad began removing the ropes from around the stands. Provost Higgins stood in front of us and I saw the rest of the students from the class beginning to come over.

All four of the families were standing together and in front again, and I could feel their eyes beating down on me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw the stands being removed. "Just take a deep breath and when the Provost gives you the signal, undrape it and present the pieces name." she whispered to me. I nodded my head and took a step forward, just a little ways away from Provost Higgins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and fellow students and classmates, now is the time in the evening that we would like to present our final exhibit. I'll let Miss Andrews do the honor…" I watched as Provost Higgins took a step back and Miss Andrews replaced him.

She smiled at the parents, students, and teachers and began speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, students, fellow teachers… this final exhibit is by an artist with tremendous talent. This artist has put in many hours, going so far as to take pieces home to finish them because they are so magnificent." She spoke. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and kept a stoic mask on my face. "Some of these works truly captured the target in its natural habitat."

My palms got sweaty but I just wiped them off on my sweater and began walking toward easel number one. The Provost situated himself diagonally facing me and the crowd from where he was standing. "So everyone, without further ado, I give you our art exhibit's slot one student… Peyton Parry." I caught all of our parents' eyes as they widened as the teacher stepped aside to where the other teachers stood.

I heard cheering and clapping and knew that it was my sister, best friends, and fellow classmates. Laughing a little, I looked at the Provost and nodded my head at him. "Everyone, slot one's first piece of work." He announced, holding his hand out.

Taking a deep calming breath, I looked up and caught the gazes of all the members of the Covenant (both young and elders). Grabbing the drape, I looked directly at my parents. "I give you… Parents." Yanking off the drape, I revealed my first piece of work; a charcoal sketch of both of my parents.

Walking to the second piece, I prepared myself again. "This piece is called… Soul Sisters." Pulling the drape off, I revealed the charcoal sketch of Allie, Alis, and Ash that I'd drawn.

"This one is called… Pogue." When I pulled the drape off of this picture, I caught Pogue's eyes widen. After finally coming to a truce with Pogue, I'd decided a couple days later that I found my muse to finish it. Now it really did look like a work of art.

"Completely Caleb." I announced, pulling off the drape that covered the picture I'd made of Caleb. I followed suit with the next to pieces, as well.

"Raunchy Reid and Truly Tyler." The pieces were next to one another and I pulled the drapes off at the same time. I heard a couple of whistles from my classmates and I laughed, knowing they were whistling at the way I'd drawn Reid onto the easel.

I kept my eyes on the families, watching each of their reactions; both of my parents gazes stayed wide eyed as they saw the pictures I was revealing. I moved to the next easel and prepared myself. "This would be called… Family." I pulled the drape away and saw that everyone in all four families had wide eyes and were slightly shocked. I moved to the next piece and waited for the Provost's signal. "Home."

The piece I revealed was a painted version of Parry Manor and the way I perceived it to be. I moved to the next piece and pulled the drape back, "My Thoughts of Spenser Academy." It was then, by revealing that piece, every pair of eyes in the gym widened and mouths hung open. _Guess I got a little too artsy._ I laughed to myself and moved to my next and final piece; I had felt very awkward when thinking about using this piece, but I had finally decided to use it in my slot the day I finished it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my final piece of the evening… Uncertain." I presented and pulled the drape away. I got the same reaction with this piece that I had gotten with the Spenser one; everyone gaped at it with their eyes wide and their mouths wide open. After that, everyone began to applaud wildly and I stood there astonished.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment as I felt like I was having an out of body experience. A couple minutes later, I snapped out of it and heard the Provost thanking everyone for coming. I saw people beginning to file out of the gym and classmates grabbing their works. I turned around and began walking around my slot, picking up the drapes and then throwing them to the floor in a giant pile.

Hearing high heels clicking on the gym floor behind me, I turned and saw my mother coming at me full force. "Peyton, honey, that was terrific!" she exclaimed; I noticed the other mothers behind her, nodding their heads. I thanked her and began walking to my last piece to begin taking them all down.

"We'll get those!" a voice stated from behind me. I turned and found the boys standing there. Reid had a cocky smirk on his face, and I knew instantly that he was the one who had made the statement. "Raunchy Reid, huh?"

I frowned at him, "Shut up, Reid. It's the only thing I could think of to go with your name." he laughed and the boys began moving around the slot, picking up the pieces carefully and beginning to walk out with them.

"Excuse me, Peyton." I turned my head to see the Provost standing there. "I was just wondering if Spenser could have that drawing that you have."

My eyes widened. "The one I drew of the campus?" he nodded his head and I took the piece from Pogue's arms. "Um… yeah, sure. Go ahead, Provost Higgins." He thanked me and rushed off with the drawing and I snorted. Allie, Alis, and Ash joined me and the guys with their paintings. They all dropped their canvases on top of mine in the guys' arms and began walking off.

"Thanks, babe!" Allie called back to Reid. I heard Reid grumble something, but ignored him and began walking after my sister quickly. All of us girls met up at the car, and I noticed that all of the family vehicles were parked together. The parents all told us we did good jobs and we all got back in the cars to head home.

We all got in Sarah's car and were on the drive home soon enough. As we approached the gates to Parry Manor, I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god that's over!"

All the girls laughed and Kate looked at me over the shoulder of her seat. "But don't forget that even though school is out and we're finished with exams… we still have three days of grad practice ahead." I groaned in complain but didn't say anything.

Sarah looked at me in the rearview mirror. "And you're officially seven months pregnant. Only two more months to go, mommy." I groaned again, but couldn't keep my complaint in this time.

"Oh, great… this sucks big monkey balls!" the girls all laughed as we pulled into the driveway and began getting out.

**So Tyler's sister is really his half-sister! And the art exhibit went great! What will the next week and graduation hold in store? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are welcome, as always!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	13. Transitions of Life

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton, Allie, Alison, Ashley, and Amanda. Don't sue!

Graduation is right around the corner! I'm using the present year... so please don't kill me!

Chapter 11

*~Peyton's POV~*

The next morning we all got up and got ready for the full day of grad practice ahead. I made sure to put on a comfy pair of sandals to match my skirt, and made my way downstairs. I took a seat next to Allie as I began munching on a piece of toast. The boys soon entered the dining room and took their seats and began eating. We all looked to the doorway as the parents came walking inside. We finished eating and began getting our stuff ready to leave.

Once we were all ready, we left the house and were off to school. Once we got there, we went to our homeroom teachers. Since we all had the same last name, Allie, Pogue and I sat down near each other and waited for the teacher to begin talking. We sat in quiet conversation until we saw the teacher finally walk in the room.

"Quiet, please!" he called. All of us looked down at him from our stadium seating and he looked up at us. "Now, we're going to be doing quite a lot today in order to get you ready for graduation next week! All of the homeroom teachers will be down on the graduation field with your fellow graduates. Once we are down on the field, I will begin to put you in alphabetical order." He called for us to stand, which we did, and we all began following him out of the classroom.

We followed him to the area that had been blocked off for our class, and he began spieling off our names. "Allison Parry, over here!" Pogue and I watched her walk off to stand behind some boy in our homeroom class. "Peyton Parry, behind your sister; Pogue, behind her please." All of us got in alphabetical order, and we waited on the other classes to do the same.

As soon as all the students were in alphabetical order, we began practicing approaching our seats. As soon as we started approaching our seats, I veered away from my assigned chair and went to sit with the other honor students. The Provost instructed us from the podium on what we were supposed to do, and we began all over again.

*~Amanda's POV~*

I sat around the Parry manor all day while everyone else was at school, going through their graduation practice. _Their so lucky… they only have graduation to go; I still have two more years to go_. I looked down at the textbook that was sitting on the kitchen counter in front of me. Even though my father had sent me here, he had made sure to get all my teachers to give me my assignments before I left; so, hence, the reason I am sitting at this stupid counter trying to focus on my advanced chemistry book.

I heard voices approaching, and turned my attention back to my book and the passage I had been reading. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I saw that all of the adults were coming in and some held grocery bags. "This is just the beginning for them." My mother commented. I picked up my pencil, underlining a piece of information about carbon, and wrote it in my notebook neatly.

"Good afternoon, Amanda." I looked up from my notebook, seeing that it was Caleb's mother talking to me. I nodded politely at her and went back to my work. I felt eyes peering over my shoulder and I lost my concentration. The fathers all looked at my textbook, and I could see the surprise in Mr. Simms' eyes.

He looked at the passage and then to me. "Advanced chem.?" I nodded my head and looked back at the passage, copying the rest of my answer. "Come to think of it, I saw you reading an advanced literature book yesterday before you went to bed. How many advanced classes are you in?" the other adults' faces focused on me and I shrugged, looking back to my book.

"Four." I replied shortly. "Advanced chem., advanced lit, Calculus, and advanced family studies." Some of their eyes widened, but I was saved by the front door opening. My half brother, his friends, and girlfriend all entered the room quickly.

Feeling a bit claustrophobic, I put my notebook in my textbook and closed it; I gathered my materials and excused myself from the room. As I exited the room, I felt the tension that the kitchen had been filled with dissipate and I sighed heavily; I really didn't want to be here. I wanted to be in my real home with dad and our many housekeeping staff. I went to the guest room, and shut the door behind me.

I threw my school materials on the bed and grabbed my cell off of the bedside table. I flipped it open and saw that I had one missed call; dad. I shut my phone and pressing the numbers for his speed dial and pressing send, I listened to the familiar ringback tone I'd set for his phone.

"_Ryan Matthews._"

I smiled and drew a sigh of relief. "Hey, daddy." I heard him draw a shaky breath.

"_Panda? Is that you?_" Laughing at the nickname he'd given to me since I was young, I answered.

"Yes, it's me. What did you call for, daddy?" I questioned. "I thought you told me that we would only call each other if it was an emergency?" It was silent on the other end and I became worried. "Daddy? Are you still there? Answer me!"

"_He's still here, Princess."_ An odd voice sneered from my father's phone.

My heart began speeding up; mostly since I knew everyone my father worked with and whoever this was, did not work with him. "Who are you!?" I demanded angrily.

"_Ask your brother._" Then the line went dead. I pressed end on my phone and felt my anger taking over. Stuffing my phone in my front pocket, I rushed out of the guest room and down into the kitchen where I heard my brother and his friend, Reid, talking. I stormed into the room and I saw both of them turn to look at me in alarm.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here! You have to knock first!" Reid grumbled. I shoved at his shoulder, sending him stumbling into the wall behind him. I ignored his comments and angry shouts, and continued heading toward Tyler.

Once I got over to him I hit him in the chest. "What's the meaning of this!?" I heard people running into the room and I ignored them. Tyler responded, asking me what the hell I was talking about. Instead of hitting his chest again, I curled my hand into a fist and hurled it at him, hitting him right in his nose. There was sickening crunch and a bit of blood began dropping out of one of his nostrils, and I heard a loud exclamation as he landed on the ground. "What the hell do you have to do with my father and the letter he got!?"

Before I could make another offensive move, hands grabbed me tightly and began pulling me away from him. "Amanda, what are you doing!?" I saw a couple of the guys go to my brother and kneel down next to him. As I was dragged out of the room, literally kicking and screaming, I realized it was the fathers who were holding me. I saw my mother and the other women come out of the kitchen and look at me.

"Christian, what's going on?" my mother questioned as she looked at her husband.

I heard a snort, "Why don't you go see what she's done to our son, Aisling?" my mother's mouth dropped open before she rushed into the living room. She returned to us a minute later, her eyes burning with anger.

"Honey, why don't we save the chewing out for later? Preferably after we bring Tyler to the hospital?" her mouth was shut, but her posture spoke a million words to me; I was in for it when we got done. All of us left the Parry estate and drove to the closest hospital that was in the town over, Gloucester.

We all entered the hospital, and within seconds Tyler was called back. My mother and her husband, along with everyone else, brought me outside. All of their expressions said the same thing; what the hell had I been thinking?

"You better have a good excuse for this, Amanda Nicole Hannah!" my mother seethed.

My anger took over again, just by hearing her tone. "How about the fact that Tyler knows something about dad getting those threatening letters!" the parents eyes all snapped fire at that comment.

"How dare you!" Tyler's girlfriend commented. I turned to look at her and glared at her; silently begging her to become my new play toy. "Tyler hasn't done anything like what you're accusing him of!"

"How do you know!?" I rebuked. "Whoever sent the letters has my father right now!" The color drained from each of their faces, and instantly I felt horrible. "WHAT!?" I yelled.

Hearing the automated doors opening, we all turned to see Tyler walking out with a bandage over his nose. "We'll discuss this after graduation." Reid's father spoke. Tyler stopped near us as everyone went over to him.

I stood by myself, away from everyone else, and thought over everything in my head; they would never help me. All they cared about were themselves! I turned around and began walking to the parking lot, not caring about anything at the moment. I felt numb inside; it was joke being set back here. All I'd gotten since I'd arrived here was attitude; Tyler angry at me showing up, feeling ostracized by him and his friends, and now they wouldn't help me help my father.

I stood by the car, waiting for them, and did so for almost twenty minutes. When they got to the cars, I remained quiet and just got inside, buckling up. The ride back to the estate was quiet; and once we were inside, I went straight to my room and began packing my bags. As soon as their stupid graduation was over, I was out of here. I'd find some way to get back home and help my dad myself.

I heard a couple of the adults calling my name from downstairs, and I blocked their demanding voices out. Finishing with packing, I fell across the bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

Graduation was taking place on the following Monday; and instead of going out during the weekend, we all stayed home. All of them sat down in the living room, while I sat in my room trying to finish my advanced chem. homework. When I was done, I shut the book angrily and shoved it into the backpack I brought.

A knock on my door brought me out of my reverie, and it opened slowly. Allie, Reid's girlfriend, stuck her head inside. "Hey there!" she greeted happily. I just rolled my eyes and turned my gaze to the window. "Um… we're watching movies downstairs, and we just ordered some pizza. The 'rents are at some gala event that happens before grad; you wanna come join us in the living room?"

Turning to look at her, I felt a million emotions flood my system at once; happiness, sadness, anger, exclusion, and belonging. Looking her straight in her eyes I responded, "No, thank you. I don't feel like joining the festivities of your approaching joyous occasion!" Crossing my arms, I turned to look out the window again. Allie apologized and left my room, shutting the door behind her.

I got up from the bed, walking to the light switch and shut it off. Going back to the bed, I threw myself across it and set my head on my arms. _How did my life get so screwed up so fast? I mean, what the hell did I do to deserve this? I've always done what others have told me; don't do drugs, don't be a bully, make good grades, pass the next test, do your homework… I JUST WANNA GO HOME!_

When I opened my eyes, there was light filtering in the room from the open blinds. Graduation was this afternoon at three thirty, and I looked to my clock. Currently it was eight twenty, so I got up from my spot on my bed and went to the closet; opening it, I grabbed the outfit I'd placed in there for today. When graduation was over and I was back here, I would leave and go back home to New York and find a way to help my father.

I exited the room and went to the bathroom, which was thankfully empty this morning, and took my shower. Dressing quickly after I was out, I began my walk downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. As I was walking down the hallway to the kitchen, the doorbell rang and I stopped. Turning around, I saw the fathers exit Mr. Parry's den and go to answer it. When they opened it, there was a woman in a tight black dress shirt with a knee-length form-fitting skirt standing there. Something about her looks made me feel like I knew her, but I just stood where I was.

The woman had her red hair pulled back into a neat bun and one of her hands was holding a briefcase. If I had been more alert, I would have heard the others coming out of the kitchen but I didn't. "Can I help you, miss?" Mr. Parry questioned.

"Yes, sir; I am here regarding a Miss Amanda Nicole Hannah Matthews." Her voice sent my mind into overdrive, and I immediately recognized her; she was dad's lawyer, Emeranda Cilo! Mr. Parry welcomed her inside and the mothers walked over to all of them. "I need to speak with Miss Matthews, if you don't mind, sir."

Snapping back to reality, I found my brother and his friends looking at me with raised eyebrows. "What did you do?" Tyler asked quietly. I glared before shrugging my shoulders and stepping into view.

"Amanda? Do you know why this woman is here?" my mother asked, looking from me to Ms. Cilo. I shook my head and Emeranda looked at me intently.

She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes, and I instantly became confused. "Actually, Miss Matthews didn't call me here." She spoke, making Tyler and the others come into view. "I'm here on behalf of her father, Ryan Ethan Matthews. I caught the first flight out of New York that I could last night to get here."

"What about my father?" I asked, taking a couple steps forward. My mother's eyes were on me and then looked back to dad's lawyer.

She gave me a sad smile. "I wish I was bringing better news, Amanda." She spoke. The way she spoke, made it ominous and I didn't like it one bit. "Your father was found this morning…" I looked at her and she hesitantly finished. "…dead." I let out a soft squeak as I crumbled to the floor in a heap of sobs.

Arms grabbed at me, helping me to my feet and my feet moved without me wanting them to. My bottom landed on something soft, but I couldn't stop the waterworks. _Daddy…_ thinking of my father made me cry harder, and I felt an arm wrap around me tightly.

The morning passed in a blur as I spent most of my time, sitting on the couch and crying over my dad; Mom sat beside me with her arms wrapped around me, trying to comfort and console me. When I was finally able to speak again, Emeranda went through the funeral arrangements with me and showed me the will he'd made up a month ago; in which, he'd left the house, cars, and part of the family fortune to me.

Even though, she'd given me up, dad had left a small part of the family fortune to mom and wrote that he was thankful to her for having me. The rest of the family fortune that hadn't been given to me was divided between all the housekeeping staff we'd had in the house. Once everything had been explained to me, Emeranda wished me well and departed. My mother watched as I got up from the couch and stumbled out of the room, upstairs, and into the bedroom.

I closed my eyes as soon as I shut the door and crumbled to the floor in front of the door. I had thought I had cried all my tears out, but I had been wrong since they started flowing down my cheeks again. No longer in the mood to celebrate my brother's graduation or my supposed leaving to go home, I curled up and set my head on my knees. There I sat until a soft knock startled me. My door opened and I saw Tyler peek his head inside and look down; he gave me a strained smile and told me it was time to go.

Forcing myself, I composed myself and got up from the floor. I followed Tyler out of the room and downstairs to the hallway, where everyone was waiting. We all got into the cars and took off for Spenser Academy and the awaiting graduation ceremony.

*~Peyton's POV~*

Everyone was chatty on the way to school; our last night of seeing school was finally here! We had all been bummed out after hearing that Amanda's father died, and we all cursed Chase; we all felt that he was involved in all of this. Amanda had walked off to her room a couple moments after the lawyer left, and we all felt like we'd been horrible to her.

She'd only been here almost a week and a half, and we never included her in anything we did. The parents had told us to forget it, that today was graduation, and that was all we should focus on. Still, I felt uneasy as we headed to the school. Reid had turned the radio on full blast and they (being Tyler, Reid, Allie, Alis, and Ash) were singing along with the Simple Plan song, 'I Don't Wanna Grow Up'.

I laughed as we pulled into the parking lot and Reid cut the engine. We got out, me getting help from Tyler since I was almost a balloon, and stood waiting for the others. As we stood behind the hummer, Caleb and Sarah joined us and with Kate and Pogue right behind them. The parents and Amanda appeared and they ushered us to get going.

All ten of us walked to the graduation field excitedly and quickly split up to get to our specified letters. Allie quickly identified the boy she had to stand behind and rushed to get behind him, while Pogue and I walked after her. We got into line and stood there, and I saw Caleb getting into his place. Pogue nudged me from behind and I turned to look at my brother, "Ty."

I looked to the other side of the field and saw my boyfriend getting in his place and waving to me. I waved back and blew him a kiss before turning around in the right direction. After fifteen minutes of preparing, the Pomp and Circumstance song began and we began our walk to our seats.

Just as I'd done at practice, I split away from the others and went to my seat with the other Honor students. I took my seat and whispered something to Katie, a girl from my English class. It was another three minutes before Pomp and Circumstance stopped and Provost Higgins stood up. He gave the welcoming speech and then began speaking to us about finishing our passage from high school. "Now, at this time, I would like to call Caleb Danvers up to the podium to address his senior class."

Caleb who, of course, was sitting with us Honor students got to his feet and walked to the stage, standing in front of the podium. "Thank you, Provost." He spoke, and the Provost nodded his head happily. "Good evening, parents, my fellow seniors… tonight is very special, because tonight means that we have finally endured and succeeded in passing our four years of high school! This year we have all endured tragedies and blessings; losing two fellow students, Mark Thomas and… Chase Collins during the first semester of school, and welcoming four new ones in their places shortly after."

I snorted quietly and continued to pay attention to Caleb's speech. "But as we leave high school, we now begin the transition to college and our futures. As we look back on these days, we hope that we have shown an example for our younger peers and helped to pave the way for them. Congratulations, we did it!" all of us began cheering as Caleb finished his speech and stepped down, returning to his seat.

Provost Higgins took the podium again and began telling us that he would begin giving out diplomas. All of us Honor students stood up and began filing after one another to start the line to the stage. "Caleb William Danvers." Caleb moved his tassel and went to receive his diploma frame. The families cheered and I laughed lightly. "Peyton Elise Parry." I moved my own tassel and then went to receive my frame. We were all called one by one and received our diploma frames, and returned to our seats. Shortly after we finished, he began calling the other students.

"Allison Carolyn Makenna Parry." Provost Higgins called. I watched my twin move her tassel to the other side of her mortar board and then walk toward him, with the families cheering from the stands; she shook his hand, received her frame and I stood up from my Honor seat. She thanked him and began to exit the stage, and once she was near her seat I began the journey to mine. Once I was standing in front of my chair, I looked to the stage. "Pogue Matthew Parry." We watched our brother move his tassel and receive his frame. He made his way to us and then stood in front of his seat.

The ceremony went by fast, and pretty soon we were near the end. "Sarah Lynne Wenham." Sarah did just as the rest of us had, and was walking to her seat in no time. A new song began playing and the entire senior class turned to the stands to face all the parents. "Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the Spenser Academy Graduation Ceremony." The Provost announced. "Congratulations, class of 2009!" we all cheered and took our caps off, some people throwing them in the air.

I held mine and waited for Pogue and Allie to find their caps (since they idiotically threw them). Once they had them in their hands, we all re-grouped and stood together as the parents came over to us. Evelyn and all the other mothers had their cameras, and began snapping pictures of us. After taking a couple of whole group photos, they wanted couple photos and single photos. We all grumbled, but did as we were told and soon we were pulled off toward the main office to receive our actual diplomas.

It was almost an hour before all of us had our diplomas, and we went back to the parking lot. We got in the vehicles and sped off for some restaurant in Boston that was staying open late due to the school graduations in the areas. We were rowdy as we sat at the table in the restaurant with our families, enjoying the freedom that we now had thanks to graduating. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Amanda playing with her drink.

Leaning over to her, I looked at her questioningly. "You okay?" she shot me a glum look.

"Why do you care?" she asked, looking back at her drink.

Amanda had no idea how like me she was being, and I laughed internally at that. "Actually, I know exactly how you feel." she turned to look at me with both of her eyebrows raised and disbelief written on her face. "Allie and I lived with our aunt and uncle over in Italy. They were killed in a car accident four months ago. That's how we ended up coming back here to live with our parents." Her eyes widened a little bit and she looked like she was interested.

"So I think I know how you feel. Thus, brings around the reason I care." I spoke. The waiter came and took our orders; and while we waited, I quietly told Amanda what had happened to make us end up with our aunt and uncle, but I made sure to exclude the information about the Power.

She looked at me with sad eyes and we spent some time talking about her and her dad. "How did you deal with it?" Amanda asked. "Dad was everything to me… I don't know what to do anymore."

"Just keep him in your heart and your memories." I answered her question. "Every day may be tougher than the last one, but you shouldn't want to throw it away. Find something to keep living for, and work toward a new future." Amanda thanked me and as she wiped the corner of her right eye, the waiter brought our food.

We ate our food, the air filled with happy conversation, and then sat waiting on dessert. As we waited for our desserts, the parents began giving us graduation gifts. Caleb opened his mother's gift first and found that it was a pair of tickets to the Bahamas. "Thank you, mother." He kissed her cheek and put the tickets back in the envelope and set it next to his elbow.

Reid opened the envelope his parents gave him and pulled out a pair of car keys. "What's this?" he asked, looking to his parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Garwin laughed at their son. "We figured since you love to hijack Tyler's hummer from him, we'd get you one of your own, son." Mr. Garwin replied. Reid let out a happy exclamation and kissed his mother's cheek.

Mom and dad handed Pogue and Allie their own envelopes which they opened happily. Pogue pulled out a pair of tickets that were to the Bahamas, as well. Allie pulled a pair of car keys out of her envelope and looked to our parents. "Pogue and Kate should have a week to themselves, they deserve it. And, obviously, you need a way to get around Ipswich by yourself instead of getting rides with the others." Pogue and Allie thanked our parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Simms looked at Tyler and then to my parents. "Should we give it to them?" mom and dad nodded their heads and I looked at Tyler, who shook his head at me. Amanda was laughing quietly beside me, so I must have looked funny when I did it. Turning my attention back to our parents, Mr. and Mrs. Simms handed Tyler a big manila envelope. "That is for you _and_ Peyton, son." Mr. Simms spoke.

Tyler looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. He popped the envelope open and reached inside it. He pulled out a key ring with three keys on it and an extra set with two on it. "What are these for?" I probed. Tyler reached inside the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper with an address written on it. He looked at our parents questioningly.

"The key ring with three is for Peyton; one is a key to the hummer and one is a key to her own car; the third key on the ring is a surprise." My father spoke. "The second set is a copy of Peyton's car key and the surprise key." We looked at one another.

Mr. Simms looked at us intently with a smile on his face. "We'll bring you to your surprise when we get finished here." We nodded our heads and a couple minutes later, dessert was served and we were digging in. We consumed two carrot cakes with vanilla ice cream for dessert, and then were on our way back to Ipswich; and Tyler and I's surprise.

Tyler pulled up a winding driveway behind his parents' car, and stopped in front of a two story colonial house; newly built from the looks of it. He got out of the hummer and came over to the passenger side to help me out. The rest of the families pulled into the driveway and got out, coming over to us. Mom and dad stood by my side, along with Allie and Pogue. All together as a group we walked toward the front door, and our parents stopped behind us, pushing me and Tyler to the door.

We looked at one another and I held out my key ring to him; Tyler grasped the out-of-place key and stuck it in the deadbolt. He unlocked it and did the same with the bottom lock, and soon the door was open. I reached inside the door, feeling for a light switch, and when the light turned on I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my face. Tyler let out an expletive, which had his mother chastising him, and walked forward. The families trailed after us inside the house and we heard our friends and siblings letting out matching expletives.

My mother grabbed my arm and began leading me to the staircase that was on the other side of the hall. Tyler followed after us closely, and everyone followed after him. Mom led me up the stairs and to a bedroom near the end of the hall. She opened the door, and flicked the lights on inside.

"Oh my—" my eyes immediately filled with tears. The room was fully furnished as a baby's room. The walls were a pale blue with a teddy bear border and the windows were covered with blue pull curtains. The room was furnished with all the things I would need for my baby, and I couldn't help the couple of tears that dripped out.

My mother looked at me with shining eyes. "Do you like it, honey?"

"Thank you." Was all I could manage to get out.

Mrs. Simms and my mother shared a looked and then looked at me as Tyler joined me by the crib. "We decided that you two would need your own place starting now." Mrs. Simms spoke. "A baby is a serious matter, and we wanted to help you two out."

"But... Tyler…" I stuttered. Hearing my boyfriend's low chuckle, I turned to look at him.

With our family and everyone around, he spoke, "I'm gonna be here with you every step. You don't need to do this on your own, Pey; I'm gonna help you raise him." I smiled and nodded my head as he leaned down and kissed me. We heard a chorus of 'awwww's and turned to see all the girls and mothers looking at us. The fathers were smirking at Tyler and I felt my face grow hot.

**Hope you enjoyed the cuteness! I thought I'd stick a bit of Amanda's POV in there, since I haven't really involved her in anything in the previous chapter. Let me know how I'm doing! Reviews are welcome, as always!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	14. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton, Allie, Alison, Ashley, and Amanda. Don't sue!

The Simms and Parry's surprised their children with a house for a graduation present, and Tyler told Peyton that he was going to be there for her. What'll happen now?

Chapter 12

*~Allie's POV~*

The following weeks were kind of boring; Peyton and Tyler were boxing up their clothes and personal items so they could move into their house, Caleb and Sarah left with Pogue and Kate to go to the Bahamas, while Reid and I passed the time by going to Nicky's in the evenings. Peyton had a doctor's appointment a couple days after she and Tyler got their stuff moved out, and came to visit us afterwards.

The front door opened and slammed shut, making me stick my head out of the doorway of the kitchen to see my twin hurrying into dad's den. "Something's up." I said, returning to the island in the middle of the room where Reid was playing 'war' with Alis and Ash. "Pey just rushed into the den."

"Go see what's up." Alis ordered, not taking her eyes away from the card game going on. I turned around and walked out, going to my father's den; he was inside with mom and Peyton.

I shut the door behind me, "What's going on?" they turned to look at me. "I saw Pey rush in here, so what's going on? And if you tell me that it has nothing to do with me, I'm going to start trashing the room." Mom's eyes widened and dad looked at me with a raised brow while Peyton began laughing.

"We're discussing my latest ultrasound." My twin admitted. I let out a surprised squeak and then turned around, leaving the room. I went back to the kitchen, where it was just Reid against Alis. I told them what Peyton had told me as I watched their game. They nodded their heads and kept playing against one another.

Amanda came walking into the kitchen, going to refrigerator and taking out a cup of popcorn chicken that she'd bought in town the previous night. She threw it into the microwave and punched some numbers and start. As her food was heating up, she leaned against the counter; we hadn't seen much of her since graduation and we all accounted it due to her father's death. Being polite, I walked over to her and stood next to her as I grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Hey there." She looked at to me and did a small wave in greeting. "Reid and us are probably going to hit Nicky's tonight... we'd like it if you came with us!" she mumbled something that sounded like a rejection. "You can say no all you want, but you will be leaving this house with us tonight." The microwave went off and she hastily grabbed her food and exited the room.

I turned to see my friends and boyfriend looking at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked. "We're going to include her in stuff now!"

"Why?" Reid questioned, going back to the card game that had been momentarily forgotten. "If she doesn't wanna go, why bother?"

The soda can made a 'clink' sound on the counter as I set it down and whirled around to glare at my boyfriend; Ash gave me a warning look, but I ignored her. Alis glanced and upon seeing me, set her hand of cards down and pulling Ash out of the room. One thing about my friends knew about me was when someone said something rude, I let them know it. Reid's head followed their retreating forms and then he turned to look at me.

His eyes widened as I stood there with my hands on my hips; _how dare he!_ "You have no respect for a grieving person do you?" I didn't even wait for his response as he opened his mouth. "Just because she's turning down our offers, doesn't mean we should stop! I've been in her position before, Reid! You aren't exactly all warm and fuzzy when someone dies!"

"I know that, but—"

"NO!" I yelled, letting my anger lash out. "YOU ARE AN INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE, REID JOSEPH GARWIN!" grabbing my soda that was behind me, I stormed from the kitchen and upstairs to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me, set my drink on the desk, and threw myself across the bed.

A knock sounded on the door as I was screaming into a pillow. I looked up and saw my twin coming into the room; her stomach was way protruding which was odd since it was only my nephew. "You okay?" she asked me in a tired voice.

"Reid has no idea what it feels like to lose someone!" I seethed. Alis and Ash entered behind her, and Alis shut the door behind her. Peyton sat on an empty space of my bed, and I got a close view of her way too big stomach. "I mean, he's being so inconsiderate where Amanda is concerned! She lost her dad, the guy who was her everything, and all Reid can say is 'don't bother'! What the hell kind of attitude is that!?"

Ash snorted, "I'll give you points that Reid doesn't know what it's like… but you didn't have to explode on him like that, Al." I glared at her; I thought he deserved every ounce of anger I was feeling at this moment. "Instead of firing a meteor at him, you should have explained what it's like to him." Alis nodded her head and I lowered my head.

_Damn, Ash, and her psychologist thinking! Damn it all to hell and back!_ I looked at them, "how can I explain what it feels like? I mean, me and Peyton may have gone through the same thing… but… it would just make me think about all the times in the past and I'd get upset all over again."

"That's all you need to tell him." Alis spoke from her spot on top of the desk. "Just tell him that it's painful; tell him how you felt when you guys lost your aunt and uncle."

Peyton put one of her arms over my shoulder and held out a photo to me. "Maybe this picture will help brighten up your mood." Taking it from her, I looked at the tiny black and white photo.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head as I looked at my sister. Turning to look at her, I caught her laughing along with Alis and Ash. "Are you serious!?" I asked ecstatically, and she nodded her head.

"Dr. Salvez only had a hunch, but she confirmed it when I went to my appointment today. And from the ultrasound, you can see that it's true."

I let out a happy squeal as I threw both of my arms around my twin. "This calls for a celebration! Nicky's!" Peyton laughed but it sounded forced. I took a good look at her and saw the dark circles underneath her eyes. "Peyton, have you been getting any sleep!?" She looked a little taken aback by my question, but I looked at her with a serious expression on my face.

"A little." She answered. I shot her a concerned look and she kept explaining. "I keep having these awful nightmares about Chase."

My jaw set firmly. "He won't lay a finger on you or those babies!" I growled through clenched teeth. My twin let out a genuine giggle and let out a big yawn. "Why don't you go lay down in your old room? I can call Ty and let him know that you're here." Peyton got to her feet and shook her head.

"No. Tyler's expecting me home. I told him I'd come straight home from the doctor's, but I wanted to stop and show mom and dad the results." She spoke.

I smiled and laughed. "What did mom think?" She let out another giggle.

"Her eyes just about bugged out of her head. Said that she needed to call and have another crib sent over to the house." All four of us laughed. There was a knock on the door and Reid poked his head inside. "Well, I gotta get going. I'll see you guys later!"

Alis looked at my sister and jumped off of the desk. "I'll drive you home. I can call over here and Allie can poof over and get me." Nodding my head, I watched Alis stick her hand out to my twin and demand the car keys. Peyton grudgingly turned over the keys and both girls left the room. Ash got to her feet and excused herself, while Reid stood by the door.

I looked at my bed cover and played with the area of it in front of me. "I'm sorry." Reid spoke, making me look up at him. "I was being inconsiderate, and I'm sorry." I got up and went over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. And I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's just… it's hard when someone you love dies; especially someone who took care of you by themselves and were your everything. It hurts for a while…"

Reid placed a kiss on my forehead as he hugged me to him. "I guess we haven't been the best friends to her, either..." I looked up at him. "Why don't you go get her in a little bit and we'll all go to Nicky's?" I nodded my head as I smiled up at him. He lowered his face to mine and we shared a short but sweet kiss.

At eight o'clock I made my way to the room Amanda was occupying and knocked on the door. She opened the door and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Here to get your for Nicky's." her eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought I made it adamant that I didn't want to do…"

I smirked at her in a challenging way. "I didn't bring my girls to back me up, but I can get them up here in a flash." I spoke. "And then all hell will break loose as we hog tie you and drag you downstairs, into the car, and to Nicky's with us." She let out a sharp breath as she laughed.

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?" she questioned as she pushed a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

I snorted. "Not likely to ever happen."

"I'm not dressed for something like that." She insisted. I pushed my way into the room and over to the closet; I grabbed a purple plaid corset top, a pair of dark blue denim capris, and a pair of purple flip flops. Turning to her bed, I threw the clothes down and looked at her. Amanda turned, shutting the door and looked at the clothes I set out.

"Get dressed; quick!" I told her. Her eyes widened in surprise as I stood there. "What's wrong? Get dressed!"

She looked at me incredulously. "With you in here?"

"We're both girls, Amanda! Just hurry up." I turned around and faced the other wall. "There! Now get dressed!" I insisted. I heard a zipper draw down and kept looking at the wall. A couple minutes later she told me I could look, and I turned to see her in the clothes I'd picked out. "Good… now let's boogie!"

She grabbed a jacket out of the closet and I grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the room and downstairs. We went downstairs and found the others waiting for us.

"About time." Reid commented and I shot him a warning look. He smirked but otherwise kept quiet. Alis, Ash, and himself got up from the couch and armchair and we all began leaving.

As we approached the door, the parents stopped us from the den. "Where are all of you going?" Reid looked at his father who was standing in the doorway with the other two dads.

"Nicky's, like usual." He responded. Mr. Simms looked Amanda's outfit before turning to look at my dad and Mr. Garwin. "We'll be home by one thirty. No worries." Reid opened the door and walked out with Alis and Ash following him. I laughed at my boyfriend, wishing the dads a good night and pulled Amanda out with me. We all climbed into Reid's hummer and left for Nicky's.

*~Amanda's POV~*

Allie and the others pulled me out to a bar called Nicky's. When we first pulled up and I saw the rugged exterior, I had refused to set one foot into such a disgusting looking establishment. The people who hung out here were probably miscreants and caused all sorts of trouble. But once they'd gotten inside, I'd fallen in love with it! It reminded me of the place I'd gone to hang out with my friends back in New York.

I know it seems like all of New York is polished and great, but there were some slummy areas that had ruggish-looking bars and such; the place me and my friends had always inhabited had been called 'After Dark'. Reid led us over to a table and the girls took the seats like they owned them.

Reid caught the way I looked at them taking their seats. "This table is for VIPs only." He laughed. I shot him a weird look. "No, really… everyone knows that me, the guys, and the girls take this table, and since you're going to be going us… we're gonna have to add another table to this one." Allie gestured for me to take a seat, so I did. Reid asked about drinks and I watched as they all gave him their orders, until he looked at me.

"Reid, I can go get my drink later." I tried to refuse his offer.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Amanda, what do you want to drink?"

"Reid!" he wouldn't take no for an answer, either. "Fine! Dr. Pepper, please." Nodding his head, he walked over to the bar area. I looked at the other girls, "Is he always this stubborn?" all three of them laughed and nodded their heads. Reid returned minutes later with a waitress following behind him with a tray that held our drinks. She disbursed our drinks and then walked away, leaving us alone.

We sat at the table, just engaged in polite conversation until Reid suggested playing a game of pool. We all got up and walked to an empty table, grabbing sticks while Allie racked up the balls. Allie and Reid were playing against Alis, Ash, and I until a dark, curly haired boy came up to the table.

"Well, well, well, Garwin… getting your ass kicked by chicks?" we all turned to look at the newcomer.

Reid shot him a glare. "You wish, Abbot." the boy scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Your boyfriend didn't come tonight?" Allie reeled her hand back and slapped Abbot across the face.

She glared at him, "you better watch what the hell you say in front of me!" I knew immediately that he wasn't liked by Reid and the others at the table. I handed my stick to Alis, excusing myself to go get a refill of my now empty drink. I made my way to the bar and a tall, dark haired guy with a goatee came up to the counter.

"What can I get ya?" he asked in a friendly tone.

I smiled at him, "Dr. Pepper and an order of fries, please." He told me it'd be ready in a couple minutes and I stood there waiting. Hearing a greeting from beside me, I turned to see the Abbot guy standing next to me.

"Sorry about that show at the pool table; Aaron Abbot." He held his hand out to me in a friendly gesture. I shot him a bright smile and shook hands with him.

"Amanda Matthews." I introduced myself. The man behind the counter came up and set my drink and food in front of me. I glanced over at the man, setting a five dollar bill on the counter. He took it from me, "Keep the change. Can I also get some ketchup?" he nodded his head and handed me a bottle from underneath the bar. I squirted a bit into the basket, turning my attention back to Aaron when he asked me a question. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

He chuckled and flashed me a smile. "It's cool. I asked how you got stuck with Garwin and the chicks."

"Oh." I giggled. "I'm the newest addition to Ipswich, I guess. I moved here to live with my mom and stepdad."

His eyebrows rose, "Where'd you move from?"

"New York." I answered. "I lived there with my real dad. He died the day before Spenser's graduation. So now I'm going to be living with my mom, stepdad, and half brother."

He called out an order to the man I'd gotten my drink and food from. "Any chance I might know the other half of your family?" I looked at him and nodded my head, chewing on a piece of French fry. "Oh, yeah? I do?" again, I nodded my head in affirmation. "So who are they?"

As soon as the food was down my throat, I replied, "The Simms'." His gaze snapped to me immediately.

"You're shitting me!" he stated. I shook my head at him and he cursed under his breath. "You're Tyler Simms' little sister?" I nodded my head and he shook his head.

_Is this guy judging me? Just because Tyler and his friends might have a rep here, doesn't mean that I'm part of it!_ I shot him a glare, "I'm his _half_ sister! And whatever you're trying to associate me with, you can just forget it!" I grabbed my basket of fries and my drink and went back to our table in a rage. As I sat down I turned my attention back to the rest of my party, watching them continue to play their game of pool.

A couple minutes later, I heard a chair off to my side scrape against the floor and turned my head to the right; Aaron was pulling a chair up next to me. "That was inconsiderate of me; I'm sorry." He apologized to me. "I didn't know Simms had a sister."

"Yeah, well… I was kept a secret." I answered, grabbing a fry and biting it in half.

He looked at me curiously. "Why?"

"Personal matters that aren't mine to discuss." I replied curtly. He nodded his head and we sat at the table for a good while. I found that we had a lot in common; he seemed to like the same music, books, and movies that I did. After a while, Allie glanced over at us and her eyes made contact with mine. Her eyes widened as she saw who was sitting next to me, but I glared at her silently willing her to keep her mouth shut. Her attention was pulled back to the game and I silently thanked God and hoped that Reid didn't notice.

Aaron snapped me back to reality as I sat there day dreaming and I apologized, making him chuckle. 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy' by Tata Young began blaring through the speakers and I let out a happy squeal. I looked to Aaron with a smile on my face, "wanna dance?" he accepted and we got up, making our way to the dance floor.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

My hips began swaying with the fast paced music.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I twirled around and was vaguely aware of Aaron pressing closer to me, but ignored it. We both swayed to the music and its beat together.

_My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy_

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I turned around, facing Aaron, and moved closer to him. I saw the perspiration forming at the top of his forehead, and I was pretty sure I looked like I was sweating just as bad. I looked around the dance floor and noticed that there were more couples dancing as well. Sparing a glance over to the pool tables, I saw that Allie and the others had stopped playing their game; instead, choosing to watch me on the dance floor with my new companion. Reid had an unhappy frown on his face was trying to glare daggers at poor Aaron.

I decided to let my inhibitions go, but reminded myself of what my barriers were. Deciding that I didn't care if they got pissed at me, I began grinding with Aaron for the rest of the song.__

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me

When the song was over, we made our way back to the table, laughing. I was having a really fun time with him and he definitely knew how to have fun. But I knew that I would be answering a ton of questions when the night was over. As we got to the table, Reid and the girls met us there.

"That was fun!" I stated happily, taking a big gulp of my drink. Aaron sounded his approval as Reid glared at him.

Aaron looked over and noticed the look on Reid's face. "Got a problem, Garwin?"

"Yeah, I do, Abbot. You're messing with my best friend's little sister." He growled. I looked over at Reid as I set my glass down.

I shot Aaron an apologetic smile, and looked back to Reid. "Have some manners!" he looked at me like I'd sprouted a second head. "Why can't you act like a civilized person?"

"He treats girls like dirt!" Reid stated exasperatedly.

Aaron got my attention as he got to his feet, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair he'd been occupying. "Well, I have to get going. Thanks for a great time tonight, Amanda." I got to my feet much to Reid's displeasure.

"I'll walk outside with you." I offered. He shot me a charming smile and nodded his head, holding his arm out for me. I took it, giggling, and we exited the bar. We walked to his car and he opened the driver side door. "Thanks for keeping my company tonight. I had a lot of fun!" I saw three sets of headlights pull into the parking lot, but dismissed them; I only had eyes for the boy in front of me.

His dark eyes twinkled. "It was no problem. I had a good time, too! Hey, do you have a cell?" I nodded my head eagerly, and felt like I was acting desperate. "Oh, cool! You wanna exchange numbers?"

"Sure." I smiled brightly as I grabbed my blackberry out of my front pocket and opened a new contact window. Aaron pulled a Motorola Razr out of his jacket pocket and brought up a new contact window, too and then handed it to me. I handed him my phone and he punched his info in as I did the same on his cell. When we were done, we gave the respected cell phone back.

Aaron stuffed his phone into his jacket pocket and looked at me. "Got anything to do tomorrow?" I shook my head and he smiled, laughing. "Cool, I'll give ya a call."

"Definitely." I spoke. "I'll be waiting." He leaned down and pressed kiss to my cheek and I smiled. Muttering a goodbye, he got in the car and I stepped back so he could shut the door. He did so and started the car, making me move back to avoid getting hit, and waved to me as he pulled off.

I turned around and began walking toward the entrance of the bar. Reid and the girls were exiting when I joined them. "We leaving?" Allie nodded at me and I turned to follow them to the car. As we approached Reid's hummer, I saw that there were three new cars sitting next to it that hadn't been there when we parked. As we got closer to the massive sized vehicle, I saw that there were six people standing near it.

Once we were at the hummer, six pairs of eyes turned to look at all of us. "Hey, guys! Thought we'd find you here!" Pogue greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Allie asked.

Caleb smiled at us, "our flight got in about an hour and a half ago. We decided to come here since you weren't at the Parry's."

Kate, Sarah, and Peyton greeted all of us while the boys talked amongst themselves for a few minutes. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't hear Reid tell them what had transpired inside a couple minutes ago. My half brother's yell of surprise brought me back to reality; I turned to look at them all and saw the matching looks of disbelievement.

"You hung out with… Aaron Abbot?" Tyler choked out. My eyes snapped over to Reid and I glared at him, while he just smirked at me cockily. _So much for a happy ending to a good night! Reid, you jerk!_

**Hope you enjoyed more cuteness! How are the others going to react with Amanda hanging out with Aaron? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are welcome, as always!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	15. Back to Ipswich

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton, Allie, Alison, Ashley, and Amanda. Don't sue!

The Simms and Parry's surprised their children with a house for a graduation present, and Tyler told Peyton that he was going to be there for her. What'll happen now?

Chapter 13

*~Amanda's POV~*

"I don't think that's any of your business!" I hissed at my brother.

Allie looked at her sister, then back to her boyfriend. "How about we go home? We can continue this discussion later." Everyone else nodded their heads and we got into our respected cars and drove off back to Parry Manor.

Once we were parked in the driveway, I unbuckled myself and stormed up to the front door. I heard my brother calling after me and I ignored him. I wasn't going to be interrogated just because I danced with someone they don't like. All of them followed after me quickly as I trooped into the house and began my walk to the staircase.

The dads came into the hallway as Pogue and Kate finally came walking in the door. "How was Nicky's?" Mr. Garwin asked to no one in particular. At the mentioning of Nicky's, I growled and spun around on the stairs, where I was standing half way up.

"Reid Garwin, you are such a jerk!" I seethed. I heard Reid chuckle and a slap followed his chuckle; it was safe to assume that Allie had slapped her boyfriend. "I hope you choke on your own spit!" I spun back around and stormed up to my room, slamming the door behind me for dramatic effect. Going to the bed, I threw myself across it and pushed my face into one of the pillows, screaming out all my frustration.

Throughout the night there were various knocks on my door; and I told each and every one of them to bug off! I was pissed off and it would take me a while to cool down.

The week that followed helped to attribute to my mood; since it was the week of my father's funeral. My mother, stepfather, and the other three families would be going to New York with me, so I knew immediately that we would have to stay in the manor. We arrived in New York early Thursday evening; the receiving of friends and family would take place the next night, and the funeral Saturday morning.

As we drove through the upper east side of Manhattan, I directed my stepfather on how to get to the house. We were leading the rest of our convoy to the family estate that my dad had left to me. We stopped in front of the giant, black, decorative wrought-iron gate that blocked the beginning of the driveway. Mr. Simms put his window down, "There's a keypad. What's the code?"

I opened my door and got out, going over to the keypad. I punched in the code, which happened to be my birth month and year, and then watched as the gate began to open before my eyes. I looked back at the car and my stepdad, "I'll meet you on the front porch." My mother shot me a questioning look from the passenger seat and I heard some of the other parents in the back ask what I was doing.

Glancing back to Reid's hummer, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Garwin looking at my curiously. I smiled at them and then told my father to start driving. He pulled away and the other two vehicles pulled after him. Tyler stopped his dad's Ford Excursion by my side. "What are you doing?"

"Just go. I'll meet you on the porch!" I stated. He mumbled something about me being crazy and I flipped the giant SUV off as it pulled away from me. I dropped into a sprinting position, counted to three, and took off for the front of the house. I glanced at my wrist as I sprinted toward the front porch, looking at my watch.

I loved the feeling I had when I ran; I could let loose and all the stress just melted away. I ran just for the thrill of it, and everything just seemed to stop for the time being. I was the fastest sprinter at my school, even holding a record that no one could beat. As I glanced to my right, I saw Tyler shooting me a wide-eyed look as I ran quickly ahead of the car and smirked to myself. I turned my attention back to the pavement and kept running.

My breath came in short gasps as I pushed myself to go faster and as I ran, I found myself catching up to Mr. Garwin who was driving his son's hummer. As I got closer to the front of the house, I saw the lone figure standing on the porch. His back was to me as he faced the front door, and he switched the weight from one leg to the other. A smile broke out on my face as I saw him, and I pushed myself to go way faster.

My stepdad, mom, Mr. and Mrs. Parry were getting out of Tyler's hummer as I ran for the porch. "You ran?" I barely heard the question from my mother as I ran for the boy waiting near the front door.

"BRANDON!" I yelled with what little air was in my lungs at the time. The figure turned to see who had called him as I launched myself into his arms. Catching me, he lifted me off my feet and spun around. "It is you!"

He laughed as we spun around, "Definitely me, Mandie." He stopped spinning us around, and we stood there talking while everyone got out of the cars. "You back here for your dad's…" I nodded my head, slightly grateful that he didn't say the word.

"So what are you doing here? Oh my gosh, you put the purple streaks in your hair!" I questioned with a raised brow.

He laughed and replied, "Heard you would be coming back. Couldn't pass the opportunity up." I laughed and we chatted until I heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, I saw my mother with the others behind her.

"Oh…" I sighed. I looked back to my best friend and then to my family. "Everyone, this is Brandon. Brandon, this is everyone." I laughed. Brandon laughed and greeted everyone politely, while I went to the welcome mat and grabbed the key that waited for me. Turning around, I looked at Brandon, "so are you staying here or what?"

Brandon spared a glance my family. "It seems a little crowded, Mandie…" I unlocked the door and then grabbed his arm, pulling him along with me.

"There is no such thing as crowded, Brandon Allen." He laughed and we went into the living room. Tyler and the others followed after us as the dads grabbed all the luggage out of the cars.

Reid whistled and I shot him a look. "This is a mighty fancy place you got here, missy." I snorted and looked at him with an unamused look on my face.

"Reid, you should know fancy, too! After all, you live in a mansion yourself… actually, everyone here does." Brandon laughed as we bantered back and forth until the parents joined us.

My mother looked at me with a curious glance to Brandon. "Just to clear up some confusion, in case there is any, Brandon is my best friend and nothing more. Right, Bran?" he looked at me and I saw something flicker in his eyes but it quickly disappeared as he nodded his head.

"Yep. I've known Mandie since preschool. So… we 're joined at the hip as best friends." The boys and girls nodded their heads, while the parents talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Miss Amanda!" I turned my gaze to see the head housekeeper standing in the doorway to the room. All of the eyes flew to look at the new addition to the room. I jumped up and down and ran to her. "It's good to see you again, miss." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and greeted her.

After introductions were done, everyone was shown their room by Lillith, the housekeeper. I sat down in the living room with Bran while everyone was getting settled. We hadn't said a word to each other in three minutes, and it was an awkward silence to say the least.

*~Peyton's POV~*

Tyler was putting the clothes away in the dresser as I laid on the bed; only one more month and I'd be having my babies. When I had gone home that day after visiting my parents, I had shown the picture to Tyler. His response to seeing the two babies in the picture was to have his eyes roll into the back of his head and pass out. It became apparent a couple weeks later that as I was getting closer to having them, all my energy seemed to disappear; hence, my reason for laying on the bed while the clothes were put away by my boyfriend. And the nightmares that I'd been having did nothing but to add more stress.

It was only seconds after Tyler had joined me on the bed, that yelling began to become audible from downstairs. Tyler and I shot each other questioning looks before we got off the bed and went to find out what was going on. When we got downstairs, the only thing we saw was the auburn hair with streaks of purple and heard the front door slamming shut. Tyler and I went into the living room and saw Amanda sitting on the couch with a hurt look on her face.

"What happened, sis?" Tyler asked. I went to the nearest chair and sank into it carefully as I watched my boyfriend go sit next to his sister.

Amanda sighed. "I think I just lost my best friend…" a couple minutes later, all the parents and our friends filed into the living room. Amanda looked up, forcing a smile on her face. "Who's hungry?" I laughed as all of my friends cheered and Amanda got to her feet. "Let me go get the menus."

I got to my feet, with the help of my twin, and followed Amanda into the kitchen. Watching her rummage through the drawers, I tried to get a better reading from her. "Ah ha!" she turned around with a triumphant look on her face as I stood there, looking at her. "Oh my god! Peyton, it's just you!" I laughed and apologized as she looked over the menu.

"Are we ordering in?" she nodded her head and held a menu out to me. I took it from her and began skimming through the selections of Chinese dishes. "Brandon will forgive you." She looked up at me in shock from her own menu. "He's just hurt right now, and he accidentally lashed out at you. He'll forgive you when he's ready." She smiled and nodded her head at me.

After a couple more minutes of talking to her, we walked back to the living room where we all took our turns looking at the menus. When we were ready to order, Amanda called in the housekeeper who listened to us as we rattled off what we wanted.

An hour later, the doorbell rang and the food was brought in to us. We all ate in silence and when we were done, we all decided to call it a night and went to bed.

The next two days passed by quickly; the following night we accompanied Amanda to the receiving of friends and family. We were introduced to her father's associates and the family she had on her father's side. The receiving took four and a half hours, and then we left to go home and sleep.

Saturday morning, we all got up, showering and dressing, and got ready for the funeral. Some of the people from the previous night were at the funeral and Amanda greeted them with respect and kindness, thanking them for taking time out of their schedules to attend. The funeral was filled with tears, as to be expected, and after an hour and a half we were on our way back to the mansion.

As soon as we entered the mansion, we went about packing our things so we could return to Ipswich. Amanda was downstairs talking to the housekeeper as all of us packed and the doorbell rang. I kept packing the bags with Tyler and five minutes later we were all packed up. Tyler grabbed the bags and followed behind me as we walked downstairs to the living room.

"Take a seat, sister." Allie ordered me. Laughing, I did as she told me and took a seat in the armchair near the doorway.

I looked to my twin. "Who was at the door?"

"Her friend. She went outside to talk to him." I nodded my head. Everyone filed into the living room, dropping their luggage to the growing pile. We all sat there, waiting for Amanda to come back inside, and it was almost an hour before she did so.

I looked at her as she entered the room. "Everything smoothed over?" she nodded her head as she smiled at me. "Told ya so." Amanda laughed and everyone looked over at us.

"You're all ready to go?" the parents and the rest of us teenagers nodded our heads and she motioned for us to follow her. "Then what are we waiting for?" we all got up from our seats and made our way out to the vehicles. Once they were all packed up with the luggage, decided to get on the road. Now we were heading home!

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome, as always!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	16. New Additions

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton, Allie, Alison, Ashley, and Amanda. Don't sue!

The Covenant traveled to New York for Amanda's dad's funeral. Now that their back in Ipswich, what will happen?

Chapter 14

*~Allie's POV~*

When we got back to Ipswich, things went back to the way they were. We went to Nicky's and were surprised to see Aaron waiting by the door. We ignored him and entered, going to our table. It was five minutes until we all realized that one of us was missing; Amanda.

"Don't worry about it, guys. Reid and I will go see where she is." Watching as my boyfriend got up, I followed him and we walked outside. Hearing a ruckus coming from the alleyway we went in that direction.

When we got near the corner, he stayed hidden behind it and only stuck our heads out to see; Amanda was standing with her back to the boxes of beer bottles, Kira was standing with her back to us, and Aaron stood in between the two with his back to Amanda. "Kira, leave us alone."

"I don't think so, Aaron." Kira answered. I kept a good grip on Reid's arm to keep him by my side. Kira stood where she was and put her hands on her hips.

Amanda looked at Aaron's back worriedly while Aaron glared at Kira. "We broke up a month before graduation." He growled out. Reid looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. _Aaron's actually stayed single this entire time? Wow._ We turned our attention back to the quarreling pair. "You cheated on me with Brody. I meant it when I said we were through. I don't want to see you again; ever." Reaching behind him, he grasped Amanda's hand.

The two began to walk past Kira, but she turned and grabbed Amanda by the hair. Reid and I came into view as Amanda let out a pained yell. We made our way over to Aaron and Amanda. "You'll never be good enough for him." Still holding Amanda's hair in hand, Kira tugged at it angrily. Amanda yelled out again and snatched her hand from Aaron.

"Amanda…" she looked at me.

She smiled, "I'm fine." Amanda turned her gaze back to Kira who was smirking. "How do you know I'm not good enough? If you two haven't gotten back together, it means that I'm doing something right." In a flash, Kira was sprawled on the ground holding her cheek and Amanda was standing in front of her with her right fist outstretched.

Aaron grabbed Amanda's hand as he smirked at the fallen girl. "Let's go inside now, yeah?" turning to look at Aaron, Amanda smiled and nodded her head. Together they turned around and walked past us and out of the alleyway.

"It would be wise to leave them alone." I spoke up to Kira. Reid chuckled and led me back to the front of Nicky's.

As we got closer to the door, I kept walking. "Hey. Why don't we skip out?" I was whirled around to look into the most stunning ice blue eyes that belonged to Reid. He had his usual cocky smirk on his face and I giggled. I shook my head at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. Reid dipped his head down to mine and captured my lips with his.

There was a cough from behind me and we broke apart to see Pogue and Kate. "Reid, what have I told you?" I laughed with Kate. Reid and Pogue glared at one another, having a mental argument no doubt. A couple minutes later the rest of the gang came out of the bar; except for Amanda and Aaron.

"Something wrong here?" came Caleb's authorative question. Kate answered as I kept watch of my brother and boyfriend. I smiled as my twin came up to me with Tyler tailing behind her closely.

They stopped in front of me. "You look tired." Peyton smiled at me and laughed. Alis and Ash were quick to join us.

"I feel tired." My twin replied.

Shooting a curious and inquisitive look at Tyler, I paid attention to my twin sister again. "Have you been sleeping?" She nodded her head. "You've been having those nightmares, haven't you?" again, Peyton nodded her head.

I opened my mouth to talk, but Tyler beat me to it. "Those dreams are not going to come true!" all four of us looked at Tyler; the others were oblivious to what we were talking about. "There's no way in hell Chase is going to get his hands on those babies!" I giggled; I loved the way he was so protective of Peyton.

"Tyler's right, Pey." I spoke, gaining her attention back. "I am not letting that psychotic ass get near you or them!" hearing someone call us for attention, we turned our attention to our friends.

"Are we gonna leave anytime soon?"

I flipped Caleb off. "I'm talking to my twin! Hold your damned horses, Caleb, or I'll have no problem eviscerating you!" smiling sweetly, I turned back to my twin. "You're due date is soon… right?"

Peyton nodded her head. "I'm kind of afraid. I mean, I have no idea what to do, Allie!" I hugged her the best I could.

"You'll do fine." She nodded her head and we turned to face everybody else. "We can go now." They nodded their heads and we all got into the cars.

*~Peyton's POV~*

The nightmares continued to get worse with each passing day; as I looked at the calendar in the kitchen, I saw that I only had three days until my due date. Hearing the front door open and close, I waited for Tyler to come in the room and continued to make my sandwich. After I had done putting away the items I used, I began walking upstairs to the nursery.

My mother had had another crib delivered as soon as we'd gotten back from New York. As the days counted down, I become obsessed with making sure everything was in perfect order for the day we brought them home from the hospital. As I sat down in the rocking, I felt a fissure of energy. I dropped my sandwich as Chase appeared in front of me.

"You look… ravishing, Peyton." I groaned in discomfort as he grasped my wrist and pulled me to my feet.

I glared at him, "What do you want, Chase?" he grinned at me.

"I want my son." His answer filled me with cold chills. "I _will_ get him after he is born."

My anger at his comment presented itself. "You will _never_ get this baby!" he grinned a grin that I didn't like.

"Trust me, babe; I will get him from you." I heard the front door open and close and Chase glanced to the doorway. "You will be giving me my son, even if I have to take him from you. I'll be raising him; you won't."

Footsteps on the stairs got our attention; Chase looked at my stomach and I was filled with dread. "No…" his eyes flashed black and then he disappeared. The approaching footsteps were in the hallway coming towards me. As soon as they got by the room, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my abdomen.

"Tyler!" I cried. Within seconds, he was in the room with me as I forced myself slowly to the carpet.

He rushed over to my side and as he knelt next to me, I felt a wetness spread on my pants. "Peyton, baby, are you okay?" I shook my head as I felt another pain.

"Chase was here!" I cried, putting a hand over my distended belly. His facial expression turned to one of rage. "Please, Tyler! He was here, and I think he Used to make me go into labor… because my water just broke…" Tyler's enraged look turned to one of complete shock and a little bit of fear.

"What do I do?" I giggled before another wave of pain overwhelmed me.

"Call my parents! And take me to the hospital!" he nodded his head as he pulled his cell out of his pocket. I watched as he ran out of the room and toward ours.

I sat on the floor for almost ten minutes before someone popped into the room. "Peyton, oh my god!" my heart was pounding as I saw my brother, sister, and their significant others.

"Are you okay?" I glared at my younger sister.

_What does she think this is!? A picnic?_

Kate and Allie came over to me, each taking a hand. I gripped my younger twin's hand tighter than Kate's. "No, Allison! I am not okay!" I bitched as another contraction caught me. "I am going into labor! These babies are trying to come out, and we're not even at the hospital!"

Pogue and Reid came over and helped to pick me up. Tyler came into the room with the bag that he'd packed for me. "Okay, people! Let's go!" I tried to laugh but I cried out at the same time. "Parents are meeting us at Gloucester!"

Pogue and Reid rushed me downstairs and out to the hummer. Kate and Allie sat in the far back of the hummer, Pogue sat with me in the middle seat, and Tyler with Reid in the front seat. Listening to my sister and Kate, I was able to begin my breathing and calm myself down. The scenery flew by as Tyler sped us toward the hospital in the town over.

_If I see Chase again, I'll kill him!_

As soon as we pulled up to the emergency room doors, I was helped out of the hummer and into a wheelchair. My parents and the other families were there, and all eyes were anxiously on me. Mom, who was behind my wheelchair, began pushing me into the waiting room.

"Bring her this way, Heather." Everyone was rushing behind my wheelchair. Mom rushed me through the double doors and we followed the nurse to a secluded area of the maternity ward.

I was set on the bed and helped to change by my mother and sister. Mr. Garwin came walking in wearing a set of scrubs with a couple of nurses behind him; he stopped at the sink and began washing his hands. Once he was finished, I watched as he put two gloves on and sat down on a stool. "You're almost at the ten centimeter mark." Tyler took my hand as I nodded.

Tyler gave me a 'tell them' look. The fathers all stood behind Mr. Garwin as he got himself situated on the stool. "Mr. Garwin, dad…" everyone stopped talking as Mr. Garwin asked the nurses to leave for a moment. As soon as they were out of the room, I looked at my family. "Chase… Used on me; so I would go into labor." All of the fathers let out angry curses along with Caleb, Pogue, and Reid.

*~No One's POV~*

The nurses that were at the nurse's station rushed back to the room as Dr. Garwin shouted for them. Even though she wanted all of the families to be there, Peyton watched as Joseph Garwin made all of the room's occupants leave; all except her parents, Tyler, and of course the nurses.

Wayne and Heather Parry stood to their eldest daughter's left and Tyler to her right. "Wayne, Tyler, I need you to hold her legs open." The two males did as Joseph asked; Peyton let out a curse. "Okay; ten centimeters. Peyton, start pushing." Heather took her daughter's hand and encouraged her throughout the never-ending birthing.

Pogue and Allie were pacing the floors in the maternity ward waiting room; their friends and the other parents watched the two as they, too, waited for news of Peyton. After the two had paced for almost half an hour, Kate and Reid pulled them down into chairs.

"It'll be okay." Kate reassured her boyfriend.

Allie looked over at the dark-skinned girl. "What if there's something wrong with—"

"Allison Carolyn Makenna, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Allie looked to her right expecting to see one of the parents, but saw Ash sitting there. "Everything is going to be fine!" as if proving those words true, a loud cry emanated from the room Peyton was in; everyone's gaze went to the door.

Reid looked to his girlfriend. "See, babe? She had the baby." Allie smiled, knowing that her sister was having two babies and not one; she didn't want to spoil her sister's surprise. Focusing on nothing but her twin, Allie closed her eyes; a vision of what was happening right now in the room filled her mind.

Heather wiped sweat off of her daughter's face. The nurses were fixing to take the first born to the nursery, while Peyton began the task of birthing its twin. "Push!" Peyton cried out as she did what Mr. Garwin told her.

She gave three more pushes after that, "Okay, Peyton, looking good. I see the head. Keep going!" Peyton tightened the grip on her mother's hand and gave a big push.

Peyton gave a loud cry as the baby finally came out; ten minutes after its sibling. She sagged against the bed as her mother wiped the sweat from her last expulsion and placed a kiss on her forehead. Joseph took the baby over to the nurses and seconds later, it began wailing away. Wayne looked at his oldest daughter, seeing her frailty as she lay on the hospital bed, and placed a kiss on her forehead after his wife. Tyler waited until her parents were done to place a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

The nurses took the babies and exited the room and Joseph returned to the bed, looking at Peyton. "You did good, Peyton. They're both good and healthy." She smiled weakly. "We're going to move you to your private room now." Peyton nodded.

A new nurse came in the room with a wheelchair. With her parents, Mr. Garwin, and Tyler's help she was able to move from the bed to the chair. Joseph excused the nurse and she left. "Let's go get you settled so you can see your babies." She was wheeled out of the room, and upon her exit, the rest of the families came over. "We're putting her in her private room, so you can come now."

Peyton was wheeled through the halls of the maternity ward and brought into a nice, private room. Joseph and Wayne helped her into her bed and Peyton covered over with the sheet. Allie and the rest of the girls went to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Als." The parents stood around the room and the teenagers stood or sat wherever they could.

*~Peyton's POV~*

I sat in the bed with my sister and friends sitting on the sides. I heard Mr. Garwin tell my parents how he'd only clocked in to help deliver my babies; I was grateful that he had.

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Garwin shooed everyone off my bed. The door opened and a nurse came in, pushing two bassinets. I laughed to myself as I saw everyone's reactions; except for my parents, siblings, Alis, Ash and, obviously, Mr. Garwin. Mr. Garwin took a clipboard from one of the bassinets; the nurse backed out of the room after setting both by the side of my bed and congratulating me.

As I sat on the bed, Mr. Garwin set the clipboard down and picked one the babies up. He leaned over near me and set the baby in my arms, showing me how to support the head. This baby was wrapped in a powder blue blanket; my son. Watching Mr. Garwin, I saw him pick the clipboard up and pull his pen out of his pocket; he looked at me. "Have you thought of a name?"

Shooting a look to Tyler, I smiled and nodded my head. I glanced down at my baby and his green eyes caught mine. "Keller Allen Simms."

"What did you say, sweetie?" my mother's voice came.

Still looking at my son, I repeated the name I'd chosen for him. "Keller Allen Simms." Allie let out a happy squeal and jumped at Tyler who laughed. Mr. Garwin wrote the name on the clipboard.

I looked up just in time to see Mr. Simms look at his son. "Tyler, did you…" Tyler set Allie down and looked at his dad, nodding his head.

"And she said yes." The boys all began talking to him at once and all of the girls bombarded me; until Mr. Garwin picked up Keller's twin and asked them to settle down. As he approached me, I helped my son out to Tyler. Mr. Garwin carefully handed me the baby wrapped in the baby pink blanket; my daughter.

I gazed the baby blues that my little girl had inherited from her psycho of a father. "And the name for this little one?" I looked up at Tyler.

"Go with what you want." He told me.

I laughed and looked back down at my daughter. "Trixie Cherise Simms." Looking up I watched Mr. Garwin write it down.

Today was the beginning of the rest of my life; and it would only get better.

*~No One's POV~*

After Keller and Trixie were born, time seemed to fly by. A year and a half after they were born, Tyler and Peyton married; Pogue and Kate followed three months after them; Caleb and Sarah two months after them; and Reid and Allie a month after. Holidays were filled with unexpected surprises.

On Valentine's Day, Sarah told Caleb that she'd found out she was pregnant; Caleb flipped out from being so happy. Kate informed Pogue that she was pregnant on Easter during the four families annual Easter dinner; in which Pogue proceeded to fall out of his chair after he shot juice out of his nose all over Reid. Allie told Peyton that she wasn't pregnant, but had had a vision in which she'd seen herself giving birth to Reid' baby.

Most of the group was still in college, going for their ideal degrees; except for Peyton, who was working at home since she was a freelance writer. Alis and Ash's parents wanted them to go home, so they returned to Italy shortly after Keller and Trixie's fourth birthday but they left with promises to come back and visit.

*~A few months after Keller and Trixie's 4th birthday~*

*~Peyton's POV~*

Tyler pulled the hummer into the driveway of my parents' house; we'd gone out to dinner to celebrate our anniversary, and my mother had requested that I let her baby-sit. As the car came to a complete stop, I unbuckled and opened my door, eager to see my little ones. Tyler was right behind me and I stopped at the door as I saw it ajar.

Tyler noticed it and pushed me behind him. We went inside slowly and made our way around the various rooms on the ground floor. As I walked by the staircase, I heard the cries of Trixie; I began running up the stairs. "Call the dads, Tyler! Hurry!" I ignored his calls for me to come back, focusing only on my distraught baby girl.

Before I could go running any further, I saw my dad and the others appear. "Peyton, what's going on?" my father and siblings all looked at me worriedly.

"Trixie…" I pushed through the barricade of bodies and ran to my old room; my mother had made the room into a nursery for when she and dad kept the twins. As I got closer, I saw my mother's body in the doorway. I knelt down and felt her pulse; it was still there. Shaking her, I watched her eyes flutter open. "Mom…"

She looked at me confusedly. "Peyton?" nodding my head, she pointed into the room with fear in her eyes. I got to my feet as the families came to join us. Dad helped mom to her feet, and I walked into the room and to my baby girl. I picked her up and held onto her tightly.

Trixie buried her face into the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back as I looked to the second crib, curious as to why Keller was so quiet; my eyes widened as I saw the crib was empty and the window near it was locked shut. My parents, husband, and the families came in.

My gaze flew to my mother in a panic, "Mom… where's Keller?" tears began filling her eyes. "Mom…" the rest of my friends and siblings entered; Kate holding her son and Caleb holding his. "Where's Keller? Mom!"

"Oh my god." I turned my gaze to Sarah, who was pointing to the wall. Immediately I looked to the wall; my blood ran cold.

In black marker, there was a message written above my son's crib that I hadn't noticed.

_Told you I'd get him_.

**OMG! T.T I can't believe Chase took Keller! What will happen now? There will be one final chapter for this story, and then I may get started on the sequel for this! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome, as always!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	17. Epilogue

Finding Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own Peyton, Allie, Alison, Ashley, and Amanda. Don't sue!

Epilogue

*~9 years later~*

Trixie Cherise Simms stood in the backyard of her grandparents' estate with all of her family as they were all gathered together for her birthday party. She was sitting by herself on the stone bench near the little pond that her grandma Heather had had made for her; she would come and sit on the bench and just look into the water when she came over. "Trix…" her dirty blonde hair she'd gotten from her mother shifted with a small breeze of wind as she turned to see her ten year old brother, Dane, running toward her.

She looked back to the water. "Trix, mom said it's time to come over for cake and presents." Dane said, coming to stand near her. Trixie looked to the water and then got off of the bench, taking her younger brother's hand and leading the way back to the others. When they made it to the table where all of the families were gathered, Tyler ushered her to stand in front of the cake.

The candles were all lit up and all of the members of the family were watching her intently. Peyton knelt down beside her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, baby. Make a wish and blow out the candles." Trixie thought of what to wish for and when she had it, she closed her eyes.

_I wish I knew where Keller was_. Taking a breath, she blew the candles out and everyone clapped for her.

After cake and presents were done, the members of the four families went inside with the other children; except for Peyton, Tyler, and Trixie. Peyton looked at her watch; it was 10:26pm. _Two minutes to go_. Peyton looked at her daughter and smiled at her. "It'll be okay, sweetie." Tyler stood by her side and as Peyton glanced at her watch, she saw the minute hand move and the time announced it was 10:28pm.

But nothing happened as the three of them stood there. "Peyton…" she looked over at her husband.

"She didn't receive the Power?" Tyler shook his head. Trixie was still standing in her spot, standing perfectly still and not looking one bit discomforted. "Are you all right, Trixie?"

Trixie looked at her parents and nodded her head. "I feel fine." The three walked back inside the house and Peyton and Tyler went to tell the rest of the families what had happened outside.

*~A year later; October 31~*

Trixie stood in the backyard of the Parry estate with her father and mother. The rest of the families were inside except for her Uncle Pogue, Aunt Kate, and cousin Niklos. The six of them stood outside and at exactly 2:18am a bolt of lightning struck the ground where Niklos was standing.

The boy let out a yell of pain as he received his Power, and Trixie felt her stomach doing somersaults. _What's going on?_ Peyton watched her nephew receive his Power and glanced out of the corner of her eye to see her daughter's horrified expression. She turned her attention back to the boy who was now looking at them all with pure black eyes.

Trixie watched as her uncle Pogue walked over to her cousin. He put his hand on his son's shoulder, "You did good, son." Niklos looked at his father and his eyes returned back to their natural green color.

*~3 years later~*

Trixie watched every one of her cousins receiving of Power ceremonies, even her younger brother; it always occurred on their thirteenth birthday, and after talking to her mother she found out that she should have received the Power on her thirteenth birthday. Only for some weird reason that the families didn't understand, she hadn't received any Power at all. So she was forced to watch as all of her cousins received it; her mother and Aunt Allie had decided that since she was a girl born of two members of the Covenant, she may not have been included. They even thought that since she had been excluded, the Power would exclude Selene, her Aunt Allie and Uncle Reid's daughter; but they were wrong, since precisely ten minutes after her twin brother, Velkan, Selene had been struck by the same lightning and received the Power, too.

Standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, Trixie looked at herself in the ugly Spenser uniform; it was her senior year this year, and she was going to make the best of it.

*~Elsewhere in Ipswich~*

A boy with dark brown hair and green eyes inspected the uniform he was wearing. A woman's voice called him from downstairs and he exited his personal bathroom. He grabbed his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and made his way down to the kitchen. His father was sitting in a chair at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. His mother brought him a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. He tucked into his food quickly and his father watched him.

The boy looked up and saw his dad's blue eyes staring at him. "Are you okay, dad?"

The man's mouth moved up to form a smirk. "I'm fine. Hurry up or you'll be late." The boy nodded his head, took a couple more bites of his breakfast, and then got up from his seat.

"See you after school!" he called as he ran out of the house to his car.

The woman looked at her husband as she set a plate of food in front of him. "He'll be early if he leaves now, honey." The man chuckled as she took a seat in front of him at the table.

"Keller can get himself acquainted with them if he leaves now." He chuckled darkly. The woman took a bite of her eggs, smirking, before she joined him with her own dark laugh.

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome, as always! I've already started on the sequel, so I should have the first chapter of that up in a couple days time maybe. But I'm still having trouble with a title for it; if you have any ideas, please feel free to IM me with a title suggestion! Thank you, everyone, for reading! Your reviews made it possible for me to keep writing and finish this story! You all rock!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	18. Sequel Preview

Dear Readers,

I hope that you all enjoyed Finding Acceptance. I know that it has been a while since I finished the story. I am still working on the beginnings of the sequel; with one of my personal friends acting as my editor. She thought I should give all of my faithful readers and reviewers a sample of what's to come for the Covenant families.

So, without further ado… here is a sample of the sequel to Finding Acceptance, called:

Trixie Cherise Simms

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own, Peyton, Allie, and any of the other OC's that you see in this story! Please don't sue!

*~Trixie's POV~*

I walked out of my room, grabbing my school bag and going downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of bacon reached my nose and I took an appreciative sniff as I entered the room. I let my bag fall to the floor near the door and I went to take a seat. The kitchen door opened and Nick, Kyle, and Velkan trooped in.

"Morning, Aunt Peyton." My mother looked at them all and greeted them. I went to the counter and sat down on a stool.

My mother pecked my cheek as she set a plate of food down in front of me. "Morning, mom. Thanks." She nodded as she took more plates to the table and placed them down.

"Tyler, Dane, breakfast!" my mother called out of the room as she continued to set more plates of food on the table. My three cousins took seats around the table, dropping their school bags to the floor near their chairs. I picked up a piece of toast and took a bite, looking to Velkan.

"Where's Selene?" I questioned. He shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of his sausage patty. I sighed in disgust as I dropped my toast on my plate and got up from my seat.

My mother looked at me as I began to exit the room, while my father and brother walked in. "Trix, honey, you didn't finish your breakfast!" I grabbed my messenger off of the floor as I grabbed my car keys from the counter, rolling my eyes in the process.

"Not hungry…" I muttered as I left. Exiting the house, I went to my black Ferrari F430 and got in the driver's seat, throwing my messenger to the passenger side seat. I stuck the key in the ignition, started it up, and tore out of the driveway heading to the school as Evanescence's "Tourniquet" blasted from the speakers.

I pulled into the parking lot of Spenser and turned my car off, getting out and shutting the door. I hit the lock button on my key ring and began walking toward the administration building to get my schedule. I had only made it through the double doors before I felt a pressure on my back; craning my neck to the side, I saw Selene smiling brightly at me. "Mornin'."

Smiling, I shook her crazy hold off of me. "Good morning to you, too." I spoke. Selene giggled and let go of me, and we both began walking toward the door of the office. As we entered the room, we saw a boy standing at the front desk receiving his schedule and what looked to be a map of the grounds; _oh great. A newbie…_ Selene and I walked to the assistant sitting beside Ms. Allen's. "Good morning. We're here to pick up our schedules; Trixie Simms and Selene Garwin." We both watched as she pulled as stack of papers forward.

"Grade, dears?" she questioned as she searched through the stacks.

I suppressed my sigh, shooting a quick glance to my cousin, before looking back at the woman. "Twelfth for me and tenth for Selene Garwin." She nodded her head as she pulled another stack of papers toward her. She ruffled through both stacks and pulled out two separate pieces, then handed them to us. "Thank you, ma'am." She nodded her head as we pulled away from the desk and walked out into the hallway.

As we began to walk to the school building, I saw my dad's hummer pull up and the boys getting up; I looked back to Selene. "So why didn't you come with the guys for breakfast this morning?" she shrugged her shoulders and we continued our walk until we were standing in the quad.

*~No One's POV~*

Keller stood on the opposite side of the quad, looking at the map of the school and keeping an eye on the two girls whom he had a good gaze on. The two girls stood talking and a couple minutes they took seats on a wooden bench near a set of stairs; he held the map in his arms and took a seat on a bench behind him, keeping an eye on the girls. Keller continued to watch them and three minutes later they were joined by four boys who all looked to be younger than they.

He sat until the bell rang and all the students in the quad began walking off to the various hallways. Keller stood and made his way hastily over to the group of teenagers, making sure to hold the map in front of him so it looked like he was having trouble finding his way around. As he passed by the girl with the dirty-blonde hair, he purposely collided his shoulder with hers and then looked up at her feigning surprise and shock. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going…"

Trixie smiled at the boy she'd seen in the office, "It's no problem; really, it's not. Just be careful." She and the other Covenant children began walking off. Keller watched them begin walking off and then called out to her again.

"Wait a minute! Excuse me!" he called. The girl he'd hit shoulders with turned to look at him while the others stopped behind her. "Could you possibly show me how to get to Advanced Lit?"

Selene shot her cousin an annoyed look, but Trixie just shrugged it off. "Sure, no problem. That's my first class, too." He shot her a charming smile and she couldn't help but return one of her own. He jogged up to them and they all began walking down an almost empty corridor, except for them and a few other students.

Trixie watched as her cousins and brother all split up and headed off to their respected classes and she was left walking with new boy to Advanced Lit. She looked over at him, noticing how he took in the appearance of the corridor with amazement. "So… you're a transfer, right?"

Keller looked to the girl and nodded his head. "Yeah; my dad went here and he wanted me to do the same. Some weird family tradition thing. What about you?" Trixie looked at him and smiled weakly.

"My parents went here, too." She admitted. "So unfortunately, they wanted my brother and I to come here, too." He nodded his head as they walked through the door to the Advanced Literature room.

The teacher, who happened to be an average height woman with brown hair that needed to be dyed badly, looked up at the two as they walked in the room; most of the students in the class were sitting in their seats already. "Miss Simms, nice of you to finally join us."

Trixie rolled her eyes, looking at the floor before daring to look back at the woman; she was well known for being seconds late to her classes, but she was always at the top of the class no matter what. Many of the teachers who had taught during her mother and father's years, and who still taught to the day, referred to her as the female embodiment of Tyler Simms. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Cheney. But if I hadn't have been late, we'd be missing one of our classmates; couldn't let him wander around the halls all day." Some of the students in the room began laughing or snickering, but stopped abruptly after Mrs. Cheney shot them a strict look.

"Please take your seat, Miss Simms." Trixie smiled and began walking up the aisle steps to reach her seat at the very top next to her friend, Stephie. Mrs. Cheney looked at Keller and then back down at her roll book. "You would be… Mr. Collins, correct?"

**Hope you enjoyed the preview! Keep watch for it!**


	19. Author's Note: Sequel Up!

**Dear Readers,**

** I know how much you all hate these little author's notes, but I felt the need to make one. I would like to let all of you out there know that the prologue to the sequel of "Finding Acceptance" is finally up; it is called "Reunited By Lies". School is number one on my list, so I've been finding time to create the sequel since I've finished up my semester. I hope that you all like what I've posted up now. I've kicked the rating up to a T since there will be cuss words and whatnot; feel free to give me feedback once you've read it. Hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed "Finding Acceptance"**

** Thanks bunches for all of the reviews and encouraging words! "Reunited By Lies" is for all of you loyal readers out there :)**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


End file.
